Love Like This
by whatxthexbonkers
Summary: It's been four years since Gabriella's move. Troy went on vacation and was surprised to see that Gabriella's the one he's visiting. What will happen when he sees she has a kid? SEQUAL TO SOMETHING CALLED HOME. R&R please! T
1. Prologue

**Love Like This**

**Chapter 1 – Prologue**

Summary: Sequel to Something Called Home. This story takes place about four years after Gabriella's move. You may not have to read Something Called Home, but it would help. R&R please! TxG

R&R Please and Thank you!

* * *

Gabriella took her low bun out, letting her waving wavy hair breathe. Once it was down, she closed the door to her large home. She took off her grey, suede boots exposing her multicolored striped socks. As she walked to the side where the mirror was, her grey pants slid on the floor with her. She sighed and looked in the mirror.

She combed her hair with her hand and fixed her necklace so that the heart was facing the right way. Gabriella pulled down the black tank top so that it layered under her belted plaid jacket. (A/N: Links in profile)

She wiped under her eye. That's when she noticed her rings were facing the wrong way. She moved both the friendship and promise ring so that people could see it. Once she was content with what she looked like, she called for him. "Cameron! I'm home!"

"Milk dud?" She asked waiting for him to run down stairs. This was what they had been doing as a normal routine for quite a while now.

Gabriella giggled as she saw the little boy sprint to her. "Mommy!" He called as he ran into her arms. Gabriella picked him up and kissed him on the cheek. She smiled at him; he looked exactly like his father. The only difference would have to be his skin tone and his hair. He had the skin tone and hair color of Gabriella. Except for those, you would think he was little replica. "I love you," He told her with his little boy voice.

She twirled him, "Well I love you too." He turned into a fit of giggles with her.

"So, how's my favorite milk dud?" She asked as she put him down. They held hands and walked to the kitchen together for Gabriella was going to get dinner ready.

"Good. School's almost over!" He jumped and ran around the table. She laughed and shook her head. Gabriella put her hair back up, but not so sophisticated this time. "Besides it being almost over, what's new at school?"

Cameron thought for a moment. "Well… the other kids at school still think I'm weird."

Gabriella sighed and sat next to the little boy. She picked him up and placed him on her lap. "What happened?"

"We have to draw our last family picture. They laughed at me 'cause I got no dad." He told his mom. Gabriella and Cameron talked a lot with each other so Cameron received a better knowledge with words and how to speak. He obviously inherited the smart gene from Gabriella. But fear not, he also inherited the athletic gene from Troy.

Gabriella hugged him, "Milk dud, you _do_ have a dad. He's just not here right now."

"I know, Mommy. But the other kids don't." He said and Gabriella gave him a sad smile. "Don't worry about it, okay? You just beat their butts on the court."

Cameron nodded with a laugh and hopped off of his mom. Cameron played on a basketball league with other boys his age. He was quite the player despite his young age. Gabriella walked back to the kitchen area. Someone was heard walking down the stairs.

"Someone is here pretty late," He said referring to Gabriella. She rolled her eyes and opened the fridge.

"Gabs, what's the special for tonight?" Chad asked as he walked to the table, sitting next Cameron.

"What ever the boss wants," Gabriella said pointing at Cameron. He grinned. "Chicken!" He told her with hopeful eyes and Gabriella agreed. "Chicken it is. Oh sorry buddy, I forgot we don't have any."

Cameron frowned. The door was heard being opened and Chad walked to it. He greeted her with a kiss and helped her with the bags.

"Here's chicken. Cam told me he wanted some earlier." She smiled and Cameron kissed her on the cheek.

"Thank you Auntie Taylor." She smiled, "No problem." Taylor handed the chicken and other ingredients to Gabriella and put the others in the pantry. If you haven't noticed, Chad and Taylor live with Gabriella and her four-year-old son Cameron. Chad and Taylor were engaged as of last month. After Anna and Gabriella's move, Anna hit it off good there. She quickly became productive with her work and soon became the high position, in her work, she is. Gabriella now works for her.

Keeping the promise, Gabriella and Taylor are going to the same college. Not wanting to leave Taylor, Chad went with her, not knowing that Gabriella was there. If you are wondering where Troy is, he's in Los Angeles playing basketball. No, he's not famous in the NBA, but playing some college ball for his school.

After many years, Gabriella still hasn't told Troy about Cameron. It's not because she forgot him, it's because she thinks he forgot about her. She thinks about him all the time. Everything reminds her of him. The jewelry she wears, the items she has in her room, and let's not forget the son they made. She knows that his parents know because Anna told them. Lucille and Jack didn't tell Troy because they knew it wasn't their position to tell.

"Really?" Gabriella asked as she set the table. "I don't believe that."

"Oh believe it." Taylor said nodding as she helped Gabriella.

Cameron and Chad were waiting at the table patiently. "Oh!" Chad said, remembering what he wanted to bring up. "It's cool if I let a friend stay over right?"

Gabriella smiled, "Duh. Chad, Tay, I don't know if you guys forgot or something but this is your house, too."

Taylor rolled her eyes and Chad continued. "Yeah, yeah. But I just wanted to give you guys a heads up."

"When's your friend coming?" Gabriella asked as she and Taylor took their seat.

Chad took the bowl of rice and served some for Cameron before he got his own. "In two days."

Taylor and Gabriella exclaimed with wide eyes, "Two days?!"

"Chad, you know, as surprising as it is, we don't have any open rooms. Unless they like small beds like Cam's." Gabriella said and Taylor scolded her fiancé. "I told you that you couldn't last week!"

Chad sheepishly grinned, "Sorry? Look, I'll just tell him it's-"

"No, no. We'll find someway." Gabriella said as she took the food.

The only bed available at the moment was Cameron's and they just changed that to a small, toddler bed. He thought it was a big boy bed so they bought it for him. They moved the other beds to Anna's because they were redecorating and painting. Taylor and Gabriella felt like they needed to change.

"You sure? I mean he'll understand." Chad said embarrassed of his action. He stood up and put his plate in the sink with Cameron.

Gabriella smiled and waved him off, "It's nothing, we'll find something. If not, is the couch okay?"

Chad laughed and nodded. Cameron rubbed his stomach, "Mommy, it was delicious!"

Gabriella laughed, "Why thank you, dud."

"Uncle Booger can we play that game now?"

Chad nodded, "As long as I have the first controller, you're on Booger."

Taylor and Gabriella exchanged laughs when they heard their nicknames being shared.

"Hey Tay, who's his friend and how long are they staying?" Gabriella asked putting her dish away with Taylor.

She shrugged, "I forgot. But whoever it is, they're sleeping on the couch. And I think they'll be here for a week or something." She and Gabriella giggled. After they put their plates away, they went to the game room to watch the two play video games.

* * *

A/N: Who's the guest hm? ;) Review please!

Hopefully that wasn't confusing, if it is, I'll explain more in the next chapter. Let me know what's up!!

Also, we'll see our other main character in the next chapter. We'll see how he's been coping. Anyways, review please! Also, check out me one shot- What's Mistletoe? featuring our favorite couple Troy and Gabriella!!


	2. Going To Visit

**Love Like This**

**Chapter 2 – Going To Visit**

Thanks for checking this story out:) And thanks to those who read and reviewed**Something Called Home**! Thanks! Hope you enjoy this chapter, it's kind of like another prologue. Hehe, sorry!

* * *

The ringing of an alarm caused him to groan. He slowly extended his arm to shut it off. After a few misses he finally pressed the button. Once it was off he went back to sleep. When he finally reached his point of relaxation, he was interrupted and quickly woken up again.

"What?"

There was a scoff heard on the other line, "Well if that's how you want it, I'll just let you be late."

He wiped the drool off of his cheek and sat up. His eyes were still adjusting to the light. "I'm just kidding man. Thanks, I'll be there in…" He looked at the clock, "About fifteen minutes."

"Later, Troy."

Troy nodded and hung up the phone. He stretched one last time and walked to the bathroom. After he got ready, he drove to the gym to practice. He took off his sun glasses and put his gym bag near the bench. He jogged to the team.

"I'm not late right?" He asked, hoping he wasn't. They all shook their heads and started to stretch out.

Troy's closest friend on the team laughed at him. "Hey man, take those wedding rings off." Sean joked. Troy gave a mocking laugh and put his rings away. Like Gabriella, he still wore it. His friends like to call it his wedding rings because it was always on him.

"Hey, the tag too!" Sean called out and Troy took the dog tag off. Troy felt a little weird because he wore so much jewelry, but he shook that feeling off knowing it was for the one he loved. "Thanks man."

Sean shrugged and they started practice.

When practice was over, Sean and Troy went to go to the burger place they usually went to. Once they got their meals, Troy took a French fry. He smiled at the memory that flashed in his mind.

"Dude, why do you always do that? I've known for how long now?" Sean asked as he took a bite out of his burger. "And you always eat like one fry then get all weird."

Troy half smiled but didn't reply. He just continued to eat the fries. "Oh, before I forget. Is it cool if you take me to the airport tomorrow?"

Sean nodded. "Sure, where're you going? Your parents'?"

He shook his head and finished what was in his mouth. "Actually," He cleared his throat, "I'm going to visit my best friend."

"I'm right here man," Sean joked as he patted Troy's back

He laughed, "You remember Chad, right?" Sean stopped chewing as he tried to remember.

He nodded after he quickly remembered. "You gonna check the girls out? That's where he found his fiancé right?"

Troy shook his head, "Actually he um, met her in high school." He nodded as Sean understood. Troy liked Sean as a friend, but something just wasn't the same with him.

"Hey you never know though. You might meet that girl of your dreams there." Sean joked

"I don't think she's there." Troy said putting his glass down, "She's probably married and has a kid now." (A/N: Tee hee!)

Sean pointed at him, "Troy man, its summer now. People are starting to go on vacation, get out of school, everything. She's probably there- and single."

Troy shook his head and Sean shrugged. "Anything's possible."

They continued talking until they both finished their food. Once they finished, they separated their ways and went to their homes.

* * *

"Thanks man. I'll see you later." Troy said as he waved to Sean. He carried his bags into the airport.

When Troy got on the plane, he quickly got settled in.

Once there was an okay, Troy put in his ear phones. He put it on shuffle and closed the window. "Excuse me sir, would you care for a drink?"

He took the ear phones off and paused the song. "Uh, water would be nice thank you."

She gave him his cup and Troy nodded with a smile. He put his ear phones back in, he pressed play and waited for the random song that would put him to sleep.

_It's been too long and I'm lost without you_

_What am I gonna do?_

_Said I been needin' you, wantin' you_

_(Said I need you)_

Troy sighed. He felt like changing the song, but it was relaxing him so he just kept it. The words were starting to get to him. He fidgeted in his seat and the passenger next to him gave him a look. He smiled awkwardly and stayed still.

_Wonderin' if you're the same and who's been with you  
Is your heart still mine?  
I wanna cry sometimes  
I miss you_

Troy played with the ring as he waited for them to take off.

_Off to college_

_Since you went away_

_Straight from high school_

_You up and left me_

_We were close friends_

_Also lovers_

He sighed at the long wait. He decided to close his eyes to help him get some sleep. He hasn't been getting good sleep lately.

_Did everything_

_For one another_

_Now you're gone and I'm lost without you here now_

_But I know I gotta live and make it somehow_

He was starting to get annoyed by this song. It was slowly depressing him. He was supposed to be happy; he's going on vacation! He laughed silently to himself remember what Sean told him.

Troy wasn't a loser, he convinced himself. He's been on a few dates, but nothing more. He sighed again. Maybe this trip he'd meet that girl. He gave himself a small smile.

_Come back...to me_

_Can you...feel me (Callin')_

_Hear me...callin' (For you)_

_For you...'Cause it's_

The song that filled his ears drifted away. Troy fell asleep thinking about the trip. He was now more excited than he was before. He was excited for something but he didn't quite know what. He had this feeling but he didn't know what that feeling was either.

Troy shot up. The passenger next to him laughed silently. "I'm sorry," She smiled, "But we've landed."

He nodded, "Thank you." Another nap interrupted. Oh well, he thought. Its vacation now, he's going to have a great time now. No more stress! No worries, just having fun with his old best friend.

* * *

"Yeah man, I'm here now."

The voice on the other line replied, "Cool, I'll see you in a bit. Walk outside because I still gotta pick some one up."

Troy smiled, "Alright, see you man."

* * *

A/N: Troy's the guest!!!! Haha, you guys are good. Anyways, uh sorry if this chapter was on the boring side. Remember this is just beginning so it kind of has to be like that… or not, anyways!

Review please. The song is **Miss You – Aaliyah**. Oh and tell me if some parts were unnecessary because I felt that it was. Ugh. Tee hee. :)


	3. Me Too

**Love Like This**

**Chapter 3 – Me Too**

Thanks for the reviews!

Thanks for the memories even though they weren't so great. "He tastes like you only sweeter," One night and one more time. :) Bet cha you don't know that song! ;)

This one's for**SammieRyanne101**! She's the first to pick up all the things from the "prequel" Haha.

WARNING: THE CHAPTER BELOW MAY BE BORING! IT'S ALL MY FAULT AND FOR THAT I OWE YOU NEXT CHAPTER.

You name it, you want some flirting, fights, whatever. You name it :)

* * *

"Troy! It's been a long time." Chad greeted his best friend with a 'manly' hug. 

Troy smiled, "Too long. How are you and Taylor? She still remembers me I hope." He joked and grabbed his luggage. He rolled the suitcase and Chad offered to help him.

"She totally forgot you." He laughed, "But to tell you the truth, we'd never forget you." Of course not, there's a replica of him living with them.

They walked to the car and Chad apologized. "Sorry, but I need to pick up Cameron. Is that cool?"

"Yeah, man. It's perfectly fine." Troy said and they put his belongings in the trunk. "Wait, who's Cameron?"

Chad turned the radio on, "Oh wow, I love this song." He hoped Troy wouldn't bring that subject up. He just didn't feel comfortable with that yet. Chad wasn't sure if it was he should just go out and say 'oh that's Gabi's kid!' He didn't think so.

Troy shook his head with a laugh, "Same old Chad." He looked out the window and saw a couple, "You know, Sean thinks I'll meet 'the one' here. I doubt it."

"I don't!" Chad said as he put his blinker on. He switched lanes and spoke, "That's why I invited you. I'm tired of you two being single. You're gonna end up soggy and wrinkly with no one to hold your skin together." Chad shivered, "That's pretty gross."

Troy wrinkled his eyebrows. "Thanks man. I'm glad you think of me that way."

"Wait… who's the other one? And you told me you invited me because I had a game here."

Chad silently cursed to himself. "Never mind what I said. Let me just go get Cam, and I'll be right back." He hopped out of the car before Troy could say something. He came back and stopped at the window. "Did you wanna come or stay here?"

"I don't even know who Cameron is!" Troy said with a laugh, "I think I'll stay here for now."

A couple of minutes later, Chad came back with a little boy by his side. "Troy, this is Cameron. Cameron, this is Troy."

Chad introduced them quickly and hopped back into the car. Troy stared at the little boy. Something about him was so recognizable to Troy. Maybe it would be the fact that he looks exactly like him! Troy was just thinking if he'd ever met him before. Cameron's voice pushed his thoughts aside.

"Excuse me sir, but Mommy says it's not polite to stare." He told Troy and he laughed.

"I'm sorry, you just look really familiar." Cameron just nodded not really caring anymore. Chad's eyes widened but he just put all his focus on the road.

"Mommy?" Troy thought, who's his mom? He thought again but this time he didn't stare at him. And then it all clicked! He knew who he was! It's the only possibility.

Chad panicked in his seat. He hoped that Troy wouldn't find out. Chad thought he was going to die when Troy spoke, "Hey, I think I know who this guy is."

"W-Who?" Chad asked nervously.

Troy smiled to himself. He was proud that he figured it out, "He's your son."

Chad burst into laughter. "He's not mine Troy." Cameron started laughing with Chad. Troy blushed. He then got frustrated. This little boy had gotten him bothered. He really wanted to know who he was for some reason.

"Oh… well then do I even know him? Or is he just your friend's or something. I don't really want this cool guy to be a stranger."

Cameron looked at Troy like he was crazy. "Excuse me sir," He started like he did before, "But who are you?"

"You don't need to call me sir, just call me Troy. I'm Chad's friend." He smiled at the little boy.

Cameron shook his head, "You weren't taught manners huh?"

Chad held back a laugh. "Well… uh." Troy started. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Is Uncle Booger older than you?" Who in the world is Uncle Booger? Troy thought. What a ridiculous name.

"Booger, he doesn't know who that is." Chad told him and Cameron exclaimed, "Oh!"

"Is Uncle Chad older than you?" Troy shook his head and Cameron told him, "Never mind."

"Why'd you ask me that?" Troy asked.

Cameron said in a 'duh' tone. "Because of your manners."

Troy was confused so he looked to Chad. Chad shrugged and pulled into the driveway. "You should get some help from my mommy."

Troy nodded, "Uh, sure. You just tell me who she is and we'll be good."

"Oh look!" Chad exclaimed and Troy and Cameron jumped. "Woo, we're here…"

* * *

"Wow, nice place." Troy said looking around and Chad mumbled a 'thanks', "Where should I put my stuff?" 

Chad took it, "Here, I'll take 'em. Just get to know each other while I'm getting the stuff ready."

Troy sat on the couch and Cameron just stared at him. "What do I call you?"

"Uh, Troy?" Troy shrugged. "That's my name."

"I can't," He shook his head, "Not polite."

Troy nodded, "Well, I don't know. Maybe we should ask your mom later… You love her a lot don't you?" Cameron nodded vigorously. He thought that was the greatest idea ever. And yes, he loved his mother very much. That's why he always listened to her and always wanted her to be happy.

Cameron took a seat next to him. He fiddled with the couch's fabric and stopped. "Are you my uncle?"

Troy shook his head, "I don't think so."

"My… brother?" He asked and Troy laughed. "I don't think so either."

Cameron thought hard. He got another one, "Are-are you my dad?"

Troy shook his head, "No. I'm not your dad." Troy hasn't done _that_ with anyone since he was with Gabriella. A long time ago, so if he was a dad, his son would be older. Or so Troy thought.

"Oh…" He said and Troy smiled sympathetically at the little boy. "You don't have a dad?"

"Oh, I do!" He said, "But I don't know who."

Troy nodded. He looked around the room and spotted a basketball. He grinned, "You like basketball?" Cameron nodded excitedly.

"Like it? I love it! Mommy, Uncle Booger, and Auntie Tay think I'm the best one on my team." He grinned at the man he just met.

Troy walked to get the ball and looked out the window, "Are you sure you're that good? They might be kidding." Troy teased the little boy and he shook his head.

"No way! I'm number 14! That's the number of the greatest player ever!" He said and Troy's eyes widened.

"How'd you know that's my number?" He asked and Cameron stood up and walked toward him.

"You're number?" Cameron asked with astonishment. "That's my mom's." Troy coughed furiously.

"Your mom's?... Is your mom Gabriella?" Cameron smiled and nodded.

Troy felt a little sad, like hope was gone. His Gabriella had a son without him. "Oh. Well, uh. That's my number, too."

Cameron gasped, "That's cool!" He blushed, "I'm sorry if I talk about my mom too much."

Troy smiled, "Its okay, I used to talk about her all the time."

"Really?" Cameron asked and noticed something shine as Troy nodded. He reached for Troy's neck and Troy just stood there completely confused. Was this little boy going to choke me? He asked himself.

Cameron took the dog tag and looked at it closely. "Is this yours?"

Troy nodded, "Yeah… Does you mom wear one?" He thought maybe she still wears the stuff. Maybe there _is_ hope!

"No," Cameron told him and Troy frowned. "I wear one!" He pulled the dog tag out of his shirt and showed it off.

"Mommy says it's very special to her so I have to be careful with it. It's her new good luck charm, that's why I wear it." He grinned.

Troy smiled, "That's cool." She called it special, he thought.

Cameron furrowed his eye brows. He seemed to be observing everything on Troy. Why were those things matching his mom? He pointed to Troy's hand.

"Isn't that for girls?"

Troy laughed, "Yeah, it is." Troy still wore the purple hair tie. Hopefully this wasn't stalker like. He just missed her and it helped him.

"Then why are you wearing it?" Cameron asked. "Well-"

Chad came back down, "Sorry I took long. Tay called and uh… it wasn't going well."

"Did she yell at you?" Cameron asked and Chad blushed. "Yeah Booger, she did."

Troy chuckled and put the basketball down. "Wait, you guys wanna play before the women come?" Chad asked and Cameron nodded and sprinted outside.

* * *

"Can I be on Troy's team?" Cameron asked. He had developed a sudden admiration for Troy. Something about him made Cameron think he was so cool. 

Chad nodded, "If it's cool with Troy." Troy nodded with a smile when Cameron looked at him.

"Alright," Chad dribbled the ball, "Since I'm only one person, I think I should get the ball first."

After a few minutes into the game, Troy found out quickly that Cameron was just as good as they said he was. In one play, Troy carried Cameron so he could dunk. Cameron, Chad, and Troy couldn't believe the amount of fun they seemed to be having. Chad and Troy being with their best friend again, Cameron having another friend, and Troy and Cameron… Father and son.

"Cam, how many times have I told you not to beat Uncle Booger up?" A voice asked with a giggle. Troy's head shot up.

She opened the door but stopped. She bent down to pull up her socks. The summer breeze blew in her hair and her chocolate eyes squinted because of the sun. She still had her work clothes on and her make up improved the look. She smiled and spoke, "You might make him…" She looked up, "Cry." Her voice trailed and Chad got hit in the head with the ball. Gabriella laughed at the sight, not seeing Troy. Troy ran to the other side to get the ball. Once he got it, he passed it to Chad and slowly made his way back.

Cameron started to laugh until he noticed Gabriella at the door. "Mommy!"

She smiled and opened her arms, "Cameron!" She called. She kissed him, "How was school?"

He shrugged as she put him down. "Same."

"Even the dad thing?" She asked him and he nodded sadly. She awed, "That's okay Dud, I'm sure they'll get over it soon."

He nodded and ran to Chad who was rubbing his head. She laughed, "Suck it up, you have all that cushion there."

He rolled his eyes and passed the ball to Gabriella. He moved to the hoop so that he could rebound.

Troy's back was to Gabriella when she was about to shoot. "Oh, hey is that your…" Her voice became a whisper as she focused to shoot it. "Guest?" She saw Troy's face and threw the ball in surprise. She hit Chad again and he rubbed his head and glared at her.

"Jeez. Would you be more careful please?" He asked her and Cameron laughed. Troy laughed but stopped when he saw her face.

There was an awkward silence as the two examined each other. Both were in shock as they saw the person in front of them. They were too far away to notice that both were wearing the jewelry. Gabriella and Troy noted the changes in each other. Both looked a little older but still looked beautiful in their eyes.

Chad and Cameron just stared at them. "Hey family!" Taylor yelled with her purse in her hand, "I see Cam's beating Chad again?" She then bit her lip noticing the awkwardness.

Gabriella looked uncomfortably at the ground and Troy just continued to look at her.

"Hey Gabs, can you help me with something inside please?" Taylor asked. Before she turned around into the house, she smiled at Troy. "Nice seeing you again, Troy."

Troy nodded still in shock. "You too."

"Uh, yeah." Gabriella said and walked into the house.

**With Gabriella and Taylor**

"Tay! Did you know he was his guest?! I sure didn't!" Gabriella told Taylor as they walked into Taylor and Chad's room. Taylor wanted to change out of her work clothes.

It was silent and Gabriella gasped. "You knew!"

"I just found out earlier when I called Chad. Trust me, I let him know how wrong he was for not telling." Taylor told her. Gabriella giggled and shook her head knowing what Taylor did.

They sat there in silence since Taylor had finished changing. "Well…"

"Well what?" Gabriella asked.

Taylor rolled her eyes, "Well, what are you gonna do?"

"First, I'm going to change and then after that… I don't know." Gabriella said with a shrug.

Taylor rolled her eyes again and followed Gabriella into her room. "What about your love life with him? And gasp!" Taylor said dramatically as she closed the door, "What about Cameron?"

"Oh my gosh, I never thought about that!" Gabriella said as she picked up some clothes, "Maybe I can just tell him about the Milk Dud later? Like, after we get to become well… friends again."

Taylor shrugged. "If that's what you want to do. Just make sure you aren't awkward. You know I'm here for you, if you need me though."

"Thanks," Gabriella said when she finished putting her clothes on, "Now about that love life thing. Let's wait a while. It's been years so I don't know if he still has feelings for me."

"I think he does." Taylor said simply.

Gabriella laughed, "How are you so sure? You just saw him and he said nothing."

"You didn't either, and you feel that way about him." Taylor said and stuck her tongue out. "Besides, Chad must have a good reason as to why he's here."

Gabriella smiled at the possibility. Taylor laughed at Gabriella and dragged her out of the room.

They walked out of the room to find that the boys were watching TV. "Mommy!" Cameron called when he saw her. He motioned her to sit by him.

She smiled at him hoping not to show the hesitancy she had. He was sitting next to Troy. Cameron was patting the seat in between them. "Hey, move over. I'll sit on this side." She said and he nodded.

"Do you know him?" Cameron asked Gabriella. He was looking at Troy. Troy nervously smiled at Gabriella.

"Yeah, I do." She said. Cameron's eyes went wide and he got excited. "He's so cool isn't he?"

Gabriella laughed, "I guess." Troy smiled as he heard her laugh. Meanwhile, Taylor and Chad were observing the family.

"Did you know he has the number 14?" Gabriella nodded and Cameron smiled. He thought of something else. Gabriella couldn't help but smile at her son. "Well… did you know he has one like this?"

Gabriella's smile grew bigger when he showed her the dog tag. She nodded once more and Cameron furrowed his eye brows. "You know a lot about him."

"I guess I do." She told him and Cameron gasped. "Then you can answer the question!"

Gabriella looked at Troy with a questioning look. He only shrugged and she looked back at him. "What is it?"

"What do I call him?" He asked.

Gabriella furrowed her eye brows and look at Taylor and Chad. They shrugged with amused expressions. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I asked him if he was my uncle. He said no." Gabriella nodded.

"He's not your uncle."

Cameron continued, "Then I said are you my brother and he said no."

Gabriella laughed, "He's not your brother."

"Then I asked him if he was my dad." Cameron said and Gabriella stopped laughing and she shared a glance with Taylor and Chad.

"What did he say?" Gabriella asked quietly. Troy noticed she didn't want to talk about this but he didn't say anything. He thought that maybe his dad left them. He remembered Gabriella wasn't fond of men leaving or abusing.

Cameron looked at Troy and back at his mom. "He said he wasn't."

Gabriella nodded not wanting to say anything. "What do I call him? I don't want to be rude."

"Well, what do you want to call him?" Gabriella asked.

Cameron thought in his little head. He tried to think of the polite names to call him. "What is your full name?" He asked Troy.

"Uh… Troy Alexander Bolton. What about you?" Troy asked, not seeing the point to the question.

Cameron gasped. "Me too!"

"You too?" Troy asked confused.

"I have Alexander too. Mommy said that if we were with my dad, my name would be CAB!" He told Troy and Troy nodded. "Cool."

Cab? What a weird name, he thought. For some reason it seemed familiar. But for now, he couldn't get it.

Gabriella's eyes went wide with Taylor's and Chad's. She bit her lip nervously and hoped that Troy wouldn't think she's crazy.

"Well, what do you want to call him?" She asked trying to change that moment of pressure on her.

Cameron shrugged, "Mr. Bolton?"

Troy shook his head and waved his arm. "No way. That's my dad, just call me Troy."

Cameron looked at his mom for approval and she nodded. "For now."

After their conversation, Cameron told Gabriella that he was hungry. Chad agreed excitedly and so they decided to eat out. Since everyone had seemed to be in comfortable clothes, they hopped into the car.

"So, where to?" Chad asked from the driver's seat. Taylor was in the passenger's. That left Troy, Cameron, and Gabriella in the back.

They spent a while discussing where to go until they finally decided.

* * *

"Thanks," Troy said as the waiter gave him his food. 

Taylor smiled, "Thank you."

The waiter nodded and spoke before he left, "I'll be back later to check on you."

Troy smiled at everyone around him. He missed this a lot, even if it wasn't all of them. Gabriella noticed and smiled softly at him. Taylor squealed to herself. She tapped Chad and he looked her.

"They just shared a moment!" She whispered into his ear and Chad's eyes widened. "The googly eye thing!" He whispered back and grinned at the two. Maybe Taylor and Chad were too excited about a shared smile, but they couldn't resist it.

Cameron looked around and saw that everyone was weird. He put his fork down and asked, "Why aren't you eating?"

They all snapped their heads to him. "Who?" Gabriella asked.

"Everyone," He shrugged and they laughed. "Well, Troy doesn't like eating." Gabriella told her son.

"He doesn't?" Cameron asked Gabriella. That seemed impossible to him. "Why not?"

Troy looked at Gabriella, "Yeah, why not?"

**Flashback**

_At the Wildcat's Den with all of the couples- after the show_

"_Troy, Gabi, you guys can stop doing that googly eye thing with each other." Chad said and the two blushed._

_The waitress came back and they all ordered burgers and fries. Kelsi drank some of her soda and eyed everyone carefully. Gabriella furrowed her eye brows, "What are you doing Kelsi?"_

"_Well," She smiled, "I was just thinking that this is nice. All of us just hanging out, we should do this more often."_

_That comment made everyone smile and think about it. They were all pulled back from their thoughts when the waitress came back and gave them their food. Everyone was eating their food except for Troy. Gabriella tilted her head at him in a questioning manner._

_He smiled at her cute action, "What?" He asked her and she put her burger down._

"_You aren't eating." She informed him and he laughed, "I'm sorry?"_

_Sharpay looked up and watched them with interest and Zeke followed. Chad and Taylor stopped talking to them and Jason and Kelsi wondered why. They too were watching Troy and Gabriella. For some reason they all seemed to be interested in watching the new couple react with each other._

"_You should eat… I know that you're fat and want to diet, but it's too late now." She giggled at him. He pretended to be hurt and frowned._

"_I was just kidding Troy." She said still giggling. "Come on, just eat okay?"_

_He shook his head like a little boy being asked to eat his vegetables. "Why not?"_

"_I'm too lazy." He took a sip of his drink and looked her. "What?"_

_She rolled her eyes and grabbed a French fry, "Open up Troy!" She giggled as he opened his mouth for her willingly._

_She nodded in approval of his actions, "Good boy."_

"_Does the good boy get a kiss?" He grinned at her. She wrinkled her nose and he frowned once again as he looked down at his plate. She giggled more and gave him a peck on the lips._

**End Flashback**

"Oh not that again," Troy joked. "I think I'm pretty fit if I should say so myself."

Gabriella rolled her eyes and giggled.

Cameron sat there confused. He then asked innocently, "So it's because he's fat?"

Gabriella bit her lip to stop her from laughing. Chad smiled at Taylor knowing this would be much easier than expected.

Troy shook his head, "Actually I'm not fat." He told Cameron and continued, "It's because…"

"It's because he's lazy." She told Cameron. "I am not lazy," Troy defended himself.

Cameron just sat there in the middle of them. He grabbed some French fries from Troy's plate when he wasn't looking. Chad laughed when he saw that. Taylor noticed too and all three of them were laughing.

Troy and Gabriella stopped their conversation. "What?" They asked looking around.

"Cameron just stole some of your French fries." Taylor said smiling at the little boy.

Troy raised his eye brows and Cameron nodded. "Would you say you're like your mom?"

Cameron took another fry off of his plate and laughed. He nodded and Troy nodded too.

"Yeah, I think so too. That means I know your weakness."

"My weakness?" Cameron asked in his small voice. Troy nodded and started to tickle the little boy. Cameron was laughing so hard. Gabriella giggled at the sight.

She smiled at the two then spoke, "You're not being fair."

"I'm not?" He asked as he stopped tickling him.

Gabriella nodded, "Mhm, you shouldn't pick on people who are smaller than you."

"Well, I'm very sorry." He said and Gabriella whispered something into Cameron's ear. He nodded and Gabriella reached with him to tickle Troy.

Troy laughed loudly. "Oh but it's fair to pick on someone bigger than you?"

They both nodded and Troy shook his head, "I don't think so!"

He tickled them both but was stopped when the waiter came back. "Is everything okay? Do you need anything?"

They settled back in their seats and nodded. "Troy's just being a baby." Gabriella whispered to Cameron.

Taylor and Chad exchanged a few whispers too. They were talking about how Gabriella and Troy seemed to click instantly.

"Why don't you feed him?" Cameron asked his mom and all of them looked at him.

Gabriella tilted her head as she chewed the food in her mouth. "Well, you feed me remember? When I don't want to eat."

She nodded and swallowed, "I don't see the point, Dud. That was like one time."

"Feed him so he can be strong on the court. He's on a team, too. And he said I can watch him." Cameron said and chewed his food, "We have the same number."

Gabriella smiled, "Well I don't think he'd want me to feed him. That's silly isn't it?"

"Nope, he needs it," Cameron shook his head. "I think Troy will like it."

Chad, Taylor, and Troy looked at Cameron with surprised eyes. Gabriella laughed, "Why would he like it?"

"'Cause me and him are the same." He said simply and stated the facts he had figured out, "He has the same number, he wears this," He pointed to the dog tag. "Uh… and he's good at basketball."

Troy nodded at everything, especially the basketball statement. Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Oh! And he said he talks about you a lot too!" Chad and Taylor had amused expressions. They had been watching them react with one another as they ate.

Gabriella tried to hide her smile, "He does?"

Troy cut in, "Used to. I said I used to." Cameron nodded and Gabriella no longer had to hide her smile. It automatically disappeared.

The table had become quieter but Cameron changed that. "So, are you gonna feed him?"

Gabriella shook her head. Cameron frowned. "But he wants you to."

"No he doesn't." Gabriella said but Cameron wouldn't have it. He opened his mouth but Gabriella looked at him. She spoke sternly, "Cameron."

The little boy frowned. He looked down at his plate sadly. For some reason that ached Troy's heart. He didn't really want him to be sad. So if he wanted that, Troy was going to do it.

"Uh, Gabi can you feed me?" Troy asked and Cameron still looked sad. But a smile started to play on his lips.

Gabriella looked at him. She stared at him with raised eye brows as if asking him if he was serious. Troy nodded, "Please?"

She looked at Cameron. He was grinning as he nodded vigorously. Gabriella rolled her eyes and shook her head at her son. She grabbed a fry and pretended to feed Troy but right he opened his mouth, Gabriella quickly moved it into hers. She giggled as she chewed it.

"You aren't feeding me." Troy said with a pout.

Gabriella continued to giggle. "Actually, I am feeding me."

Troy smiled at her cuteness. She hasn't changed one bit. Well, maybe she has but not in a bad way.

"Fine then, can you please feed Troy?" He asked her nicely.

Gabriella nodded, "Here." He opened his mouth and she put the fry in his mouth. He smiled happily as chewed, "Thank you."

"Now she's gonna say he's a good boy," Chad whispered to Taylor with a smirk.

Taylor laughed quietly and whispered back, "Then they're gonna kiss in front of their son." She nodded and put her food in her mouth.

They waited for their expectations.

"You're welcome." She said with a smile.

Cameron looked up at the two and nodded in approval. "Good job."

Taylor and Chad groaned to themselves when it didn't happen. They were so anxious it made them crazy to just watch them.

They finished their dinner and went home. Once they got home it was pretty late. They didn't eat very quickly and did a lot of talking so it was harder for them to finish on time.

Gabriella had to admit she hadn't had that kind of fun in a while. Of course she had fun with Taylor and Chad, but it was different with Troy. Her feelings for Troy only seemed to grow stronger, as if absence made the heart grow fonder. And how he got along with Cameron made her heart even happier.

* * *

"Goodnight," Chad and Taylor called as they got in their room. 

Troy nodded as Cameron waved. Gabriella smiled her goodnight and walked to Cameron's room. Troy went to go change as did the other two.

Gabriella was going to wait for Cameron to finish before she tucked him in so she just sat on his 'big boy bed'. She crossed her legs, "So, did you have fun tonight?"

He nodded as he put on his shirt, "Yup! It was fun. I like Troy."

"Me too," She smiled softly. "Me three."

Gabriella and Cameron looked up and both smiled at Troy. "Mind if I join you guys?"

"You can sit by me." Cameron said and Troy nodded. "Is this what you guys do every night?"

Gabriella and Cameron nodded. "Usually."

After Gabriella tucked him in, she kissed him on his forehead and walked to the door. She smiled at him before turning off the lights. Troy smiled at the little boy and whispered goodnight with his mom.

Gabriella left Troy in the living room. She came back and was in her pajamas. "You're alright with sleeping on the couch, right?"

He nodded, "Yeah, I'm just glad I got to stay here."

"I'm glad too," She smiled at him. They stayed in their position just looking into each other's eyes. Gabriella broke it by talking. "Do you think you can help me? I'm a little short for this."

Troy chuckled, "Yeah."

He followed Gabriella to the closet and she pointed to the top shelf. Troy grabbed the blankets and pillows. She helped him by holding a pillow as they walked to the couch together.

"Well, goodnight." She said and he nodded.

"Goodnight." She turned around and smiled, "I had fun tonight. You know I missed you."

Troy smiled. "Me too."

* * *

A/N: This was terribly long! I don't know if you would enjoy this! So if you don't my bad:( Boo me. Anyways, they kinda said they missed each other and all. 

Cameron's kinda giving Troy all these clues and playing cupid. :) Haha, in his own little way. Hope you enjoyed this, sorry if you didn't. Review if you want to.


	4. Wow! This is Cool!

**Love Like This**

Chapter 4 – Wow! This is Cool!

Sorry for the late update! Hopefully you enjoy this :) If you have any suggestions or anything, let me know! R&R please!

* * *

"Boys, Tay, breakfast is ready!" 

Taylor laughed as she walked into the kitchen. "Thanks, mom. Don't worry I'll be making dinner."

Gabriella rolled her eyes and handed her the plate. Seconds later, Chad came down and grinned, "Yeah, thanks Mom!" She shook her head with laughter at her friends.

Since Gabriella's back was to the kitchen entrance, she only heard footsteps and a small yawn. She smiled as she knew who it was, "Morning Dud! I-"

"You mean… stud?"

Taylor and Chad exchanged a look before continuing to eat their breakfast.

Gabriella shook her head with a giggle, "No, I actually meant to say Dud. It's short for-"

"Milk Dud!" Cameron exclaimed after his small yawn.

"Morning Mommy," He said and kissed her on the cheek. Gabriella loved it when he did that with his cute little voice.

She smiled, "Morning Dud."

"Good morning Auntie Tay, Uncle Booger." He said and took his seat. Gabriella smiled at her son then shared a glance with Troy. She was so captivated with Troy that she had to look again. When she turned once more, Troy turned too.

They were sharing a stare of admiration when Cameron noticed. He looked at them with confusion then looked at Taylor and Chad. He looked back at his mom and Troy.

"Good morning…" He paused. "You."

Gabriella laughed, "You? Cam he has a name."

Cameron nodded, "I know, but I don't want to call him that because it's rude." Also, Cameron had a feeling inside of him. He had a strong feeling that 'Troy' wasn't the right thing to call him. Luckily for Cameron, Gabriella, Chad, and Taylor taught him well. But unfortunately for them, a little too well.

Troy smiled at Cameron, "It's alright, buddy. You don't have to call me anything."

"I want to but I don't feel right saying 'Troy'." Cameron told him but Troy was confused. He simply nodded in response.

Gabriella took a glimpse of the clock but quickly took a double-take. She looked back at her wristwatch just to make sure and nodded. "Okay, you can talk to Troy later but right now you have to eat."

"But he's so cool, I-"

She rolled her eyes, "Cameron, just eat alright?" He nodded reluctantly and they laughed.

Chad put his plate away and smiled, "Looks like Booger really likes you Troy."

Troy smiled, "I guess so." He gratefully ate the food on his plate and Gabriella smiled as well. Taylor had to join the smile fest.

* * *

"Alright, see you later!" Gabriella called out from the car. Cameron nodded as he waved back to his mom. His eyes widened, "Can Troy pick me up?" 

Gabriella smiled softly, "I don't know Dud, I'll ask him."

Cameron seemed to be pleased with that answer. He simply nodded and gave her another wave. "Don't forget! We get out early!"

She laughed as the little boy trotted along the yard with his large back pack swaying from side to side.

Gabriella drove back home since it was her day off and she didn't have school. She looked in the mirror and ran her fingers through her hair. Satisfied with the way she looked, she stepped out of the car. She had no idea why she cared about what she looked like but she did.

She adjusted the ring on her finger and walked into the house. Something was odd. She heard a faint noise coming from one of the rooms. She suddenly got scared because she assumed that everyone was gone. But funny enough, she found Troy sitting on the couch watching TV in his pajamas.

"Troy?" She asked and he jumped. She giggled. "What are you doing here? I thought Chad and you were gonna hang out."

He shook his head, "Nope, he has school today he said. Uh, but after that he has no more classes?"

She nodded as she remembered Chad told her that. She stood from her position and there was an awkward silence from that moment.

"Gay baby," She said with a smile.

He furrowed his eye brows in confusion, "What? Did you just say gay baby?"

She nodded, "Yeah, every time there's an awkward silence a gay baby is born." (A/N: No offense! Me and my friends say that lol. So sorry about that!)

He laughed, "Of course. Leave it to you to know every little fact of the world."

She rolled her eyes playfully and sat down next to him. "Cameron wants you to come with me to pick him up… is that cool?"

He nodded, "Yeah, of course!"

She grinned, "Good. But I don't think he was as excited as you are right now when I told him I'd ask you."

Gabriella and Troy's attention was caught by the show on the screen. After a few moments, Troy broke their comfortable silence as he noticed something. "You still wear the ring." He smiled, "Me too."

She smiled at him, shocked that he still wore it. Then her eyes wandered to his wrist, her hair tie! She grinned at him but then frowned as he spoke.

"Doesn't your husband or something find that weird that you wear it still?" He asked her and she shook her head.

She fiddled with the ring nervously, a habit she had picked up during pregnancy. "About that," She began. "Don't freak out but-"

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Hold that thought while I get my phone." He said and ran to get his phone.

She nodded as he left. He came back and she asked curiously in attempt to change the subject, "Who was that?"

He was about to reply but the phone rang again, "It might be her again, can you answer it please? I have to… um. Go to the bathroom," he said and she laughed with a nod.

"Hello?" She answered.

A woman's voice filled the phone. She gasped. _"This is Troy's number, right? I'm sorry I had to use another phone so I'm not sure."_

Gabriella nodded sadly. She didn't expect it to be a girl. And an attractive girl at that. Well Gabriella didn't know exactly what she looked like but she sounded attractive. "Y-Yeah, this is his phone."

"_Oh,"_ She replied with surprise. _"Well tell Troy that I forgot to tell him I just got home and that I had a great time."_

Gabriella looked at her ring, "A-Alright."

"_Oh this is Adriana by the way. He should know who I am when you give him the message."_

Gabriella nodded again, "Okay." Adriana said her goodbye and Gabriella hung up.

Troy came back, "Was that Adri?"

She handed him the phone back slowly. Adri, she thought, he has a nickname for her. How sweet, she continued to think bitterly.

"Yeah, it was." She said as all the jealous emotions went away and sadness replaced it. "She said she just got home and had a great time."

He smiled, "I'm glad. So what were you going to say?"

She shook her head, "Never mind." She told herself she wouldn't tell him that she still loved him because he had a girlfriend! Why would she do that? And to top it off she has his son? That would totally ruin his relationship with her in a second. Gabriella couldn't do that.

Gabriella stood up leaving Troy confused as she left the room. He just took that as the moment to go take a shower and change. When he was done, he came out and smiled at Gabriella. "Hey Gabs."

She smiled, "Hey Troy. You don't need to wear those rings and hair ties and every thing just because you're here. I mean your girlfriend wouldn't like that."

"Girlfriend?"

Gabriella nodded, "Yeah, Adriana, the one who called. Look you really don't have to do that."

"Adriana?" He laughed. "That's my-"

She shook her head, "Its okay." She said but Troy continued to laugh.

"That's my cousin, Gabriella. She was there in town and yesterday was her last day. But I'm not just wearing these because I'm here, I always wear these."

Gabriella stood there silently. She felt stupid. She had just overanalyzed the situation and now she had no idea of what to do. Earlier she had decided that she was just going to put her feelings aside for the sake of him and Adriana. But it turned out they wasn't even a 'him and Adriana. She frowned, now this meant she really did have to tell him about Cameron and the whole story.

Troy knew she was in concentration. He could remember that expression for as long as he lived. It was still the same. It practically screamed, "I'm deep in thought!" He smiled, "Can we eat lunch together?"

She felt a little ridiculous at her sudden jealous reaction. She nodded with a smile. She stood up, "We'll take my car."

Even though Troy wasn't driving, he still opened the door for Gabriella. She giggled at the fact that he ran around the car just to do so. Once he got into the car, she put the key in and they went on their way.

* * *

"So, tell me about yourself," Gabriella started as she nibbled on the bread. "Sure," She swallowed. "I know you, but you're different now, we're different." 

He nodded and grabbed a bread stick as well. "You have to tell me about yourself too."

Gabriella smiled and nodded. "You go first."

"Well, what do you wanna know?"

Gabriella wanted to know if he had a girlfriend, if he'd fallen in love with anyone, and basically if he was still in love with her. She couldn't just blurt those out so she decided to be inconspicuous about it.

"Um, what do you do now? I mean you're not in the NBA. And do you have a girlfriend? Uh, what do you-"

"Slow down," He laughed. "We have the whole day to talk."

Gabriella blushed and he continued. "But uh, I'm actually you know, being a dentist now."

She gasped, "No way!"

"Yeah," He laughed, "Followed Mom's footsteps. But no cry babies have come in and asked for a really cute boy's hand."

She threw a piece of bread at him, "Hey! I was not a cry baby okay."

He threw his hands up in surrender, "I never said it was you."

Gabriella pouted but Troy just laughed.

"But wait, why did Chad say you had a game here?"

"Ah," He said, "I had a scholarship to the college so I have to play." He paused. "But for that girlfriend thing, I don't have one. I've never really had one, the only thing I've done was go on dates." Troy shrugged.

Gabriella nodded calmly, but inside she was jumping for joy. She kind of felt guilty that she was so excited that Troy never got to find anyone. She shrugged it off when she heard a voice.

"…Enjoy!" That's all she heard so she nodded. They had just been given their orders.

"What about you? Any boyfriends, what do you do?" Troy asked as he got his utensils ready.

She answered, "I haven't had a boyfriend in like forever." She said laughing. It was embarrassing to say but Troy just smiled at her. "And um, I work for my mom. After our move, she hit it off here."

Troy nodded but stopped cutting his meat. He looked at Gabriella in the eyes, "I don't want to seem nosy but, what about Cameron's dad?"

Gabriella choked on her drink and Troy's eyes widened, "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah," She managed and stopped coughing. "What, what about him?"

Troy handed her a napkin and shrugged. "Where is he? Is he here?"

Her eyes widened slightly but before she could answer Troy laughed, "Not literally here, but-"

"Yeah he is." She said simply, not wanting to tell Troy at the moment.

Troy nodded. He noticed she didn't want to talk about that anymore and he respected that. He respected her.

Gabriella then burst into laughter. "What?" Troy asked as he looked around.

She grabbed a napkin, "You have some ketchup on your cheek. Here," She said as she handed it to him. Troy kept missing so Gabriella took it. She rolled her eyes with a giggle.

She wiped it for him, "I feel like I'm with Cameron."

"Hey, I resent that. The little guy's cool but I think I'm a little taller." Troy joked and Gabriella giggled.

* * *

"They get out early," Troy said as he hopped out of the car. Gabriella shut her door and spoke, "Not everyday though." 

Troy walked out with his mouth formed as an 'o'.

Cameron handed his back pack to his mom after he hugged her. He went to hug Troy and Troy hugged him back. Something felt different to the little boy when he hugged him.

"Mommy, I was thinking." She laughed as they all got into the car. She put her seatbelt on and asked, "About what?"

"About you and Troy." Gabriella's eyes widened with shock and Troy laughed. He was looking at Gabriella and noticed her expression. Gabriella looked at Troy as if asking him 'what?' Troy just shrugged with his laughs.

"What about us?" Gabriella asked as she switched lanes.

She could see Cameron shrug in the mirror. "You guys have the same rings and the same necklace, can we all get the same something, too?"

Gabriella stopped at the stop light. "Like what?"

"A basketball?" Cameron asked. "Like this thingy," He said holding the charm on his necklace, "But a basketball?"

She looked at Troy and he just shrugged. "Can I still wear this?" Troy asked Cameron and he nodded.

"We can just put that one with this one." Troy looked confused so Gabriella giggled. She whispered, "Just add it to the necklace."

Troy nodded, "Cool, buddy. I'm down for it."

The two boys looked at Gabriella and she shook her head with a laugh. "You have to eat first okay?"

Cameron cheered, "Yes! Are we gonna go to the mall?"

"Yeah," She smiled, "Is that okay Troy?" He nodded.

When they entered the mall, Cameron held his mother's hand. That left Cameron in the middle of Troy and Gabriella. Cameron grinned, "This is cool! We're like a family!"

Gabriella smiled softly at Troy and he returned it. "Can-Can you hold my hand, too? Like Mommy does?"

Troy looked a little uncomfortable. He turned to Gabriella for approval and she nodded with a quiet laugh. "Only if he wants too."

"Yeah," Troy answered and held the little boy's hand. Cameron was so excited, he loved it. They had just taken like ten steps into the mall but Cameron was having so much fun. He loved having Troy around, even though he just met him. Once again, there was something about him that made Cameron happy.

They walked to the food court so that Cameron could get something to eat. But they did that while holding hands because both adults noticed how happy he got.

"Alright, Dud, what do you want?" She asked as she looked for some cash in her purse.

Cameron jumped, "Ooh! Ooh! I want the corn dog!" He grinned at his mom and they walked to get it for him.

"One corn dog please," Gabriella said and continued the order. When they bought it, they grabbed the condiments and walked to an empty table.

Troy just stared at the little boy in front of him. "You like corn dogs with mustard?"

Cameron nodded vigorously, "Just mustard! I love it!"

Gabriella bit her lip nervously. She then began to play with her ring as she heard Troy gasp. "Really? Me too."

Cameron beamed at the man and offered his corn dog to him. Troy laughed and replied, "No thanks, you eat it. I already ate."

Cameron nodded and ate it. When he finished Gabriella wiped his face and hands. Troy teased him, "Your mommy still cleans you up?"

Cameron was about to reply but Gabriella threw the napkin away and replied for him. "I wouldn't be talking Troy, I had to do this to you earlier."

Cameron exploded with laughter. Gabriella giggled and Troy just had to join. The two laughing together was contagious. Once they contained themselves, they went upstairs to look at the charms and pendants.

"What about this one?" Gabriella asked and Cameron wrinkled his nose. Troy laughed and copied him. "Why not?" Gabriella asked.

"It's too girly." Cameron said and looked around. She looked at Cameron with shock as Troy stifled his laughter. He nodded in agreement with the little boy and she open her mouth with offense.

"He said it first." Troy said and grinned at her.

Gabriella was about to playfully hit Troy on the arm when a worker came. "May I help you?"

Cameron walked to his mom and held her hand. He grabbed Troy's hand as well.

"We're looking for basketballs, do you have any?" Troy asked and they waited for her to reply. She shook her head, "I'm sorry."

"That's okay," Gabriella replied but the lady stopped them from leaving the store.

"Uh, but families usually look there. I noticed you had dog tags and young families like you enjoy those sorts of things." She said as she pointed to the other corner.

Cameron's face brightened up at her words. Before Gabriella could object, Troy spoke up, "Can you show us, please?"

She nodded with a smile, "This way."

They followed her to the corner and saw many things. The worker spoke once more, "What's your last name?" She asked Troy, assuming they all had the same last name as him.

"Bolton." He said with a confused expression. She nodded and looked for a 'B'. "Here," She said, "Some couples get each other's first initial. But since you're a family, I thought last name."

The two adults looked awkwardly around the room leaving the worker confused. She gasped in realization. "Oh, I'm sorry. I just assumed…"

"It's alright," Gabriella said softly. "He just wanted us to all have something matching." She told her as she pointed to Cameron.

She nodded, somewhat ashamed of her assumption. "What about renewing that dog tag? Get a picture with all three of you?"

Cameron grinned, expressing he liked the idea. Troy smiled as he nodded. Gabriella just looked at the two as they shared a similarity. "When can we get it?" She asked.

* * *

"Wow! This is cool!" Cameron said looking at the tag. Gabriella asked Cameron to throw something away for her and he quickly went to the garbage. While he was away Gabriella spoke to Troy. 

"You don't have to wear that, I mean if you're uncomfortable." Gabriella told him and Troy shook his head.

"No, I like it." He smiled at her genuinely. After a little shopping, they went home.

* * *

Taylor smiled as she got the dinner ready. Chad and Troy were in the living room watching the game and Gabriella was in her room freshening up. That left Cameron with her. She enjoyed her little chats with the little boy. 

"Really? They thought that?" Taylor asked and Cameron nodded.

"Yeah! That's why she took us to the corner." He said and Taylor smiled at the little boy.

She added some pepper and salt and mixed it. "What else is new?"

"Uh…" Cameron said as he tried to think of something. "Oh! I have my game coming up! It's at a place we never went to."

"Oh," Taylor said as she remembered. "I'm going to that game, Uncle Booger will too."

Cameron grinned. He giggled as he snuck a piece of food off of the plate. "Hey! I saw that," She said laughing with him.

"Auntie Tay?" He said seriously and she turned off the stove. "Yeah, Cam?"

"Who's my dad?" He said. Cameron was being serious, he really wanted to know who he was. Taylor knew that because she knew how Cameron acted when he was playing around or being serious. She frowned and knelt down to his height.

"You gotta ask your Mommy." She told him and he nodded. "Who do you think he is?"

Cameron looked down as blush crept to his cheeks. "Don't laugh okay?" She smiled, "I won't."

"I think he's Uncle Booger or Troy." Taylor bit the inside of her lip. Why did they have to teach Cameron everything? And how on earth did he figure it out before Troy? "But, they both said they aren't…"

Taylor stood up and fixed her clothes, "Why don't you go ask your mom right now and I'll meet you there."

Cameron nodded and Taylor got the food ready. Cameron knocked on the door and heard a faint, 'Come in.' He opened the door and Taylor was seen behind him. She looked nervous and Gabriella noted that.

"What's up?" She asked him and Taylor stepped into the room wit him, leaving the door open.

"Who's my dad?"

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I don't think this is much of a cliffy but it's close to it. The question is will Gabriella tell him? And how will Cameron react to her answer? 

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't worry, she's gonna tell Troy but not yet! Review please :) Thank you!


	5. That's A Very Big Um

**Love Like This**

**Chapter 5 – That's A Very Big Um**

Thanks for all the reviews! And thanks for letting me know what you wanted, it really helps :)

Welps, enjoyness!

* * *

"_Who's my dad?"_

Gabriella's eyes widened and Taylor nodded. She ushered for them to come in and sit on the bed with her. Gabriella now understood Taylor's nervous expression. Taylor closed the door but it didn't click. She shrugged it off and walked to the bed with the other two.

Once they were all settled, Gabriella spoke. "Um, who do you want it to be?" She asked Cameron. She didn't want to tell him right there and then unless his answer was…

He looked at Taylor for approval and she smiled with a nod. "Uncle Booger," He said.

Taylor and Gabriella snapped their heads and shared a look. They suddenly filled the room with laughter. "U-Uncle Booger?!" Gabriella asked with giggles.

"Chad!" Taylor managed between her laughs. They calmed down and Taylor furrowed her eye brows, "Why?"

"Because he's always here and plays with me. He even helps with school, too! Someday he said he'll help me get some on the first date, if my dad doesn't do it first."

"Get some?" Gabriella repeated. Even though she was a young mother, it was still odd for her son to say. Especially when her son hasn't graduated kindergarten yet!

Taylor rolled her eyes and shook her head at his words. Cameron nodded and Gabriella paused for a moment. "Is there anyone else?" She asked him before telling him.

He thought there with a pondering expression that he used when he tried to decide what candy to buy. Taylor smiled at the little boy.

"Troy," He whispered barely audible. He was clearly unsure of that choice. You could see the little hint of blush on his cheeks as he looked at his fingers.

Gabriella smiled, "Well, wanna know a secret?"

He nodded excitedly and Gabriella told him to bring up the excitement. "But first I have to ask you a question."

Cameron just looked at her waiting for her to continue. "What made you want to know now?"

He shrugged, "I don't want to be made fun of anymore." Both Taylor and Gabriella gave him sympathetic looks.

"Alright," Gabriella said and took a deep breath. "Here's the secret, but you can't tell anyone but me, Auntie Tay, or Uncle Booger, k?"

He cocked his head, "But, Troy?"

Gabriella's eyes went wide as she shook he head 'no' quickly. Taylor laughed, "Cam, especially not him."

He nodded slowly.

"Your dad is," She leans in and whispers, "Troy!"

Cameron gasped and stayed quiet after. His expression was unreadable and Gabriella fiddled with her ring. Taylor bit her lip and Gabriella's habit rubbed off on her. She began to play with the engagement ring a bit.

"Really?" He asked as he broke into a grin. Gabriella and Taylor grin as well. Taylor nodded as Gabriella told him, "Really."

She brought her pinky out and Taylor followed. Cameron gasped again. "He really is! Two pinkies!" The two girls giggle and he interrupts them.

"But why can I tell Uncle Boog but I can't I tell him?"

Gabriella frowned a bit, "He doesn't know, Dud."

* * *

"Hey, they're probably in Gabi's room. Can you go get them? I gotta get this." Chad said and Troy nodded.

"Sure."

On his way there, he stopped as he heard them. He was about to knock on the door but something stopped him.

"Why not? He's my dad," He asked and Taylor looked at Gabriella with Cameron. They looked at her patiently.

Gabriella shrugged. She honestly didn't know why she hasn't told him. Was it because she didn't want him to know? Was it because she wanted it to be a surprise? Or did she not care?

Troy didn't hear anything so he stopped eavesdropping and decided to knock on the door. Right when his hand was about to touch the door, Gabriella spoke. "Well," She coughed, "I-I'm scared. I don't think he'd want to be with me or talk to me… Or have anything to do with me."

Taylor put a supportive arm around Gabriella's shoulders and gave her a quick hug. She smiled at her friend then Cameron spoke up.

"Do you love him?"

Suddenly, from behind the door, Troy perked up. He was wondering who they were talking about. Chad wouldn't be back yet, so why bother rushing?

"Yeah, I do." She smiled, "I love him as much as I love you."

Taylor smiled. That's a lot of love, she and Troy thought. Troy felt himself frown. His insides tightened a little and sorrow was slowly getting to him.

"I think he loves you too." Cameron said grinning at his mom.

Gabriella laughed as she and Taylor raised their eye brows, "Really?"

He nodded. "Why do you think that?"

Cameron faced him mom and spoke to her seriously. "'Cause you and him look at each other like Auntie Tay and Uncle Booger do."

Gabriella raised her eye brows again but this time at Taylor. Taylor smiled happily at his comment.

"And you act the same too," Cameron said and Taylor smirked. She whispered to Gabriella, "Even your son knows you're flirting!"

Gabriella rolled her eyes and threw the pillow at Taylor.

"Anyways, Dud, I hope you're right." She smiled and stood up. "Well, let's talk about this later okay? Just don't tell him." Gabriella said and walked to the door.

"Wait, what do I call him?" Cameron asked and Gabriella paused in her tracks. She looked at Taylor and she merely shrugged. "Just call him his name."

Troy walked briskly to the other end. Once he heard her turn the knob, he casually walked towards them. "Oh, hey!" He said, trying to hide the pain. Even though he had no idea who this man was, he was still greatly affected.

"Hey," Gabriella said and they all walked to the kitchen. "What's up?"

"Oh uh, Chad's gonna be back here later. Something came up at work." They nodded and walked to the kitchen. Once Taylor finished setting the table, they all found their seat.

* * *

"Mm, this is great!" Gabriella complimented and chewed. "How come you never cooked this before?"

Taylor laughed and shrugged. Chad had come a few minutes after they started eating and sat next to Taylor. Cameron wanted some more rice but he couldn't reach it. The one next to it was Troy so he had to politely ask for some. He cleared his throat.

"Can you pass the rice please?"

Troy smiled, "Here buddy." Cameron grinned at him and thanked him. "Thanks dad."

Chad, Taylor and Gabriella had wide eyes. Troy looked confused and Cameron looked down with shame. Gabriella's heart pounded quickly as she gave Cameron a stern look. Chad was surprised as to how Cameron knows but after reading everyone's expressions, he soon realized how.

"Uh," Troy looked around the table awkwardly, "What'd you say? I'm sorry I didn't really hear."

Being the clever boy he is, Cameron replied. "Oh I said thanks for dat." Troy nodded but Cameron piped up, "But, I meant to say that! Uh, uh not dat." Cameron smiled nervously then played with the new necklace he had bought with his mom and more importantly, his dad.

Troy chuckled and Chad joined. Soon they were all laughing. Gabriella and Taylor were the only ones laughing out of relief, though.

"Um, who's coming to the game in," Gabriella squinted at the calendar, "Four days?"

"Me and Chad are." Taylor informed them. Chad nodded "We would never miss Boog!" Troy smiled, "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Cameron was so excited. He couldn't control himself. He wanted to do everything with Troy. The only thing that was stopping him from calling him dad was Gabriella. He knew that too.

"When can I watch you play?" He asked Troy and Troy thought about it.

He handed his plate and mumbled a thanks to Chad. He looked at Cameron, "I actually have two games here, so you can watch me both times."

Cameron looked at his mom and she smiled.

"I'm excited! You, me and mommy have the same number and same necklace! I can't wait until we get the same name!"

He furrowed his eye brows, "Name?"

Gabriella slapped her hands over her mouth and Taylor had wide eyes looking directly at the little boy. Chad tried to control the laughter that was about to come out of his mouth. The three adults were regretting the fact that they had taught Cameron so well.

"Uh, nick names. Like Cam, Booger, or Milk Dud…" They stood corrected. They were very proud they taught him so well.

"What do you want me to call you?" Troy asked as they all stood up to go to the living room.

Cameron jumped onto the couch and thought to himself. He thought as logically as he could. He gasped at the thought. "I got it!"

"What is it?" Troy asked and Cameron looked at his mom then back at Troy. "Can you call me Milk Dud or Dud like mommy?"

Troy nodded, "Okay, Dud." He smiled and Cameron ran to Troy. He hugged him tightly and inhaled his scent. He smiled brightly with closed eyes. Troy looked down at the little figure holding him lovingly.

Gabriella felt sad for her son. He had to go through this just for his mom's immaturity. Taylor and Chad smiled at the two as he finally released him from his arms.

"You sure give great hugs," Troy chuckled.

Cameron blushed, "I just wanted to hug you for the first time being my fath- Fat boy on tv!" He pointed, changing the subject quickly. Chad nodded proudly for he taught Cameron those things. Gabriella and Taylor rolled their eyes simultaneously. The rest of the night, they all watched a movie then went to bed. Before little Cameron fell asleep he was thinking hard of a play to get his mom and dad together. He decided that he would ask Taylor and Chad for help, but for now? It was just him.

The next day, Troy thought he was the first to get up so he walked to the kitchen. He jumped a little from the shock. "Good morning."

"Good morning," Gabriella said quietly. "Tay and Chad have like a hectic schedule this week so it seems to be just you, me and Cameron."

Troy nodded. They stood there in silence until a figure appeared.

"Morning…" Cameron said groggily. After they had eaten, Cameron got bored. All he got to do was watch TV and stay inside. He wanted to go play outside but Gabriella wouldn't let him. She said that no one would watch him but Cameron was persistent.

"Mom, please!" He whined and she rolled her eyes.

"No," She said, "Cam, if you want us to hang out in your summer vacation, you have to let me finish these papers."

Cameron pouted, "But mommy! That doesn't start 'til a few days!"

"Cameron Alexander," She said in her parenting tone. She rarely used it so she ended up giggling with Cameron when she said it.

Cameron sighed, "Please?"

She shook her head, "I'm sorry I-"

"Hey, wanna go to the park with me? I really want to go on the swings," Troy said coming into the room.

Cameron's eyes lit up and Gabriella turned around to see Troy's expression. He was serious. Cameron looked at his mom, asking for permission and she gave in.

Cameron was so excited to get to spend some time with his dad. He ran out the door and pushed against Troy. He didn't say goodbye so he quickly came back to Gabriella. "I love you Mommy!"

She smiled and kissed him on his cheek, "I love you, too."

Cameron then looked at the two with a mischievous grin. He skipped to Troy and pointed to his mom. "You have to say that you love her before we go."

"You don't have to-"

"I love you, Mommy." Troy told her with the cuteness he always had possessed. Gabriella smiled at him with silent laughs, "I love you too."

Cameron looked at his mom. He gave her a look saying, "See? I told you so!" Gabriella rolled her eyes with a laugh and Cameron smirked. Troy clapped, "Alright let's go Dud."

"No, she has to kiss you… then we can go."

Troy was liking this kid more and more. He walked over to Gabriella with a smirk and told her, "You heard your son."

Gabriella didn't know what to do. She wondered if she should just give him a quick one or leave her lips there for a while or-

"Come on Mom!"

She laughed at Cameron and pecked Troy on the cheek. Troy had the same goofy grin he used to get when he was in high school. He walked with Cameron to his car and they were off to the park.

They had been at the park for about half an hour now and Troy and Cameron were shooting around.

"So," Cameron started their conversation again before passing the ball back to Troy. Troy had to admit that he was quite impressed with Cameron's skills. He was definitely a great player and he realized that more when it was just the two of them.

"Do you have a girlfriend or wife?" Cameron asked him again.

Troy took his shot and rebounded it. He passed the ball back to Cameron, "Nope, do you?" He asked him with a little laugh.

Cameron shook his head, "The girls just like me 'cause I'm hot and I'm skilled. I want love."

Troy quickly stopped what he was doing and stared at him. "What?"

"I don't know," Cameron said as he shrugged, "That's what Uncle Chad told me."

Troy laughed, "Of course…"

Cameron took the shot from the free throw line. He struggled a little since he wasn't that strong yet. "Do you love any girl?" He frowned when it didn't reach the rim.

Troy saw his frown and decided to help him out. He grabbed the ball and put it into the little boy's hands. He helped him out then spoke, "Yeah, I do."

Troy cheered when the ball went in. He praised him, "Good job, Dud! That's the perfect shot. I wanna see that in the game, okay?"

"Only if you tell me who you love!" Cameron said with a smirk.

Troy raised his eye brows, "Only huh?"

"Yup, so I think you should say." Cameron shot the ball from the block and passed it to Troy.

"Well," He walked to half court, "If I make this shot, I don't have to tell you. But if I miss it, I'll tell you. Which I doubt…"

Cameron laughed mockingly, "You're gonna miss it!"

Troy glared jokingly at him and took a deep breath. He took the shot but it spun out of the hoop and Cameron jumped for joy.

"Woo! You missed! You missed!" He said with a laugh, "You have to tell me."

Troy handed the ball to Cameron, "Well, you promise you won't tell?"

"Promise," He said as he held out his pinky. Troy smiled, just like Gabriella, he thought.

After shaking their pinkies, Troy told him, "I love your mom."

"I knew it!" He exclaimed. "I knew it!" Cameron began running wild and Troy looked at him with a bewildered expression.

"Hey Dud, settle down." Cameron nodded and ran back to Troy. "Do you not want me to love her?"

Cameron shook his head energetically. "I want you to! I want you guys to get married!"

"Only if she wants to though," Troy said sadly. He couldn't believe it but he was confiding in a child.

"Oh trust me, she does!" Cameron said with excitement. Troy just laughed and sat down. Cameron followed and sat exactly like him.

"I feel silly taking advice from a four year old." Troy said and Cameron was hurt.

"I'm almost five you know," He said and kicked the rock with his foot. He scooted back on the bench with Troy. "They think I'm smart."

"You are," Troy said.

Cameron thanked him then paused. It was silent until Cameron spoke once again, "Do you want to know a secret? I'm not allowed to tell you though. But I'm not scared to tell you." Cameron told Troy.

* * *

"Taylor!" Gabriella exclaimed. "You're here!"

Taylor looked around confused about her excitement. "Yeah… I'm here."

"I missed you! I was so bored, Troy and Cam have been gone for about a billion years," She exaggerated and Taylor laughed. She put her purse by Gabriella's and smiled.

"Let them, Cam's having a good time with his daddy." Taylor said then looked at Gabriella in the eyes. She knew there was something else.

"What?"

She gave her another look and Gabriella sighed. "Cam made Troy tell me he loved me and I kissed him on the cheek."

Taylor's eyes went wide but Gabriella stopped her, "Before you start saying anything, he said 'I love you Mommy' and the kiss was just on the cheek."

Taylor opened her mouth to reply but Gabriella interrupted, "Okay, okay. I know that it's not a big deal, but it was at the moment. Well for me anyways."

"I'm sure-"

"Yeah, and the thing was I still liked the fact that he said 'I love you' and that my lips did touch his cheek! I think this is like high school all over again! It's like I just got my first kiss or something…"

Gabriella went into a daze and Taylor rolled her eyes. She rested her hand on her hip then called for her, "Gabi."

**Gabriella's daydream flashback drool yeah yeah woo**

_After their acts in the music festival, Gabriella and Troy had gone outside to talk. Gabriella told Troy about how she was using Jake and everything was sort of planned._

"_So you didn't like him?" She shook her head, still embarrassed._

_There was a brief silence as they sat their staring into the stars. Troy was debating with himself on whether or not he should tell Gabriella. He decided to go for it._

"_Gabriella, I love you." He said it looking into her eyes. She didn't respond so he stood up again. This time, Gabriella didn't pull him down. Instead she stood up and looked him in the eyes and replied, "I love you too, Troy."_

_Troy smiled at her and she returned it. They both looked down as they interlaced their fingers. Gabriella looked up and found that Troy was leaning in. She started to lean in herself. The closeness made their hearts race. They felt one another's warmth._

_Finally, their lips met and they shared a tender kiss. They felt the spark and Gabriella smiled into the kiss. She deepened it by wrapping her arms around his neck. His hands found their way around her waist. They pulled apart and Troy rested his forehead onto hers. They smiled at each other and walked hand in hand back to the gang._

**Endy Bendy**

"Gabriella…" She said then snapped, "Psst, Gabriella!"

Taylor sighed knowing she was already into it. She stifled a laugh when Gabriella's lips slowly formed into a goofy smile.

* * *

"Wow, that's," Troy cleared his throat, "That's a very big um," He cleared his throat again, "Secret…"

"You're not mad are you?" Cameron asked.

Troy shook his head, "Of course not, Dud. You did the right thing." He smiled.

After they decided it was enough, they went home. They made it to the door and were shocked to see Taylor simply staring at Gabriella who had seemed to be staring at… well nothing.

"Yeah, people think it's cool. They like this one better than the old one," Cameron said referring to the dog tag.

Troy laughed, "Yeah 'cause it has the three best friends on it, right?"

Cameron nodded, "Yup! But…" His voice drifted as he stared at the two women. Troy laughed, "What's she dreaming about?"

"I'd tell you but then I'd-"

"You'd have to kill me? I'll risk that," He said and Taylor shook her head.

She bit her lip, "_I_ wouldn't have to kill you, _she_ would have to kill _me_."

Troy chuckled, "Can't you at least wake her up?"

Taylor shook her head. "We've been like this for at least two minutes now."

"Gabriella," Troy said but she didn't move. "Gabs," He whispered near her ear and his warm breath tickled her neck. She felt that tingly feeling and instantly woke up.

"And Tay! It was so crazy! I mean I just wanted to move my lips to his lip-"

Gabriella bit her lip when she noticed the two new beings next to her. She felt the blush rush up to her cheeks.

"Hey guys, if you'll excuse us, Tay has to go change," Gabriella said with a quick smile. She tried her best to nonchalantly walk out of the room with Taylor being dragged along with her.

When Gabriella and Taylor were out of sight Troy whispered with a smirk, "Yup, that's a big secret."

Cameron nodded with a smile.

* * *

A/N: I wonder what the secret is :) Review with your guesses and such!

Nonetheless.

Hehe, I wanted to say that. Anywhere, (I wanted to say that because I noticed I said anywho already… before) review please! Hope this was a good chapter!

Oh and um, I'm fanatical about you on fanfiction. ;) Don't let me change that! (And that's how you do the sensual seduction. Oh gosh. No homo lol!)

Wow, long pointless A/N. :) Thanks for reading! **Hats off to you**!


	6. We Did

**Love Like This**

**Chapter 6 – We Did**

Enjoy :) Pardon any mistakes! I just couldn't wait to upload this! Sorry if it's rushed!

* * *

"And?" 

"What do you mean 'and'? I basically told you all my feelings about her."

Chad shrugged. Troy and Chad were hanging out while Gabriella, Taylor, and Cameron were busy together.

Troy furrowed his eye brows, "Well?"

Chad seemed to only shrug once more. He looked at Troy seriously, "Well don't you miss her?"

"I've been here what, three, four, five, days?" Troy asked as he listed the possibilities of how long he had stayed there. "I actually find myself missing her more when I'm near her."

Chad smiled, that's the response he wanted. "Why don't you tell her? I'm sure she feels the same way."

Troy shook his head, "Nah…"

"I think I know," Chad told his best friend but Troy only shook his head.

"No, don't tell alright? But I overheard her talking with Taylor and Cameron. She said she was in love Cameron's dad. And Cameron was pretty sure that he loved her back." Troy stated sadly.

He continued, "And Dud's a pretty smart boy."

Chad nodded, "He is." Chad sat there, trying to think of something to say. "But just give it a shot okay? Tonight you and Gabi should have dinner. I can tell Tay to convince her and you can see how it goes from there."

Chad grinned at him and Troy rolled his eyes. "Only if she wants to."

Meanwhile, Taylor and Gabriella were having a similar conversation. Since all of them had just eaten lunch, though separately, they were just chatting.

"Gabs, you know you love him." Taylor said with a grin as her friend blushed in front of her. Taylor and Gabriella were flipping through magazines while Cameron was playing a video game.

Gabriella looked down at the article, "I know, too."

"Then?" Taylor asked as she flipped the page.

Gabriella looked up from her magazine. Taylor did as well. "Then…" She sighed, "I'm going to tell him."

Taylor squealed, "I'm so proud of you!"

Gabriella laughed with Taylor. Gabriella stopped when she found herself uncertain of whether or not she should tell him. She thought as logically as she could. As Gabriella pretended to be reading the magazine, she was really thinking about the situation.

She thought if she told Troy, his life would be changed. But if she didn't, his life would be normal and he'd be able to date and do things once he went back to his place. But then, Cameron… she had already told him that Troy was his dad. This wasn't being fair to the little boy. Gabriella sighed and Taylor put her magazine down.

"Gabi," She said with a soft voice. As if she had read Gabriella's mind, "You're doing the right thing by telling him. It won't ruin anyone's life."

Gabriella glanced at Cameron. She had an uncertain look but Taylor reassured her with a smile. Gabriella nodded, "You're right, thanks Tay."

Just then the phone rang. Gabriella went to go answer it but nodded quickly with an eye roll, "Here you go."

"Hello?" Taylor answered the call. Gabriella walked back to her gossip section and Taylor walked to her room.

"Okay, what?" Taylor asked once she got into the room.

Chad was on the other line telling her about the dinner date he wanted Gabriella and Troy to go on. "_Troy still loves her. So try to convince her alright?_"

Taylor furrowed her eye brows. She heard echoing and it sounded like… "Are you in a bathroom?"

A chuckle was heard and she could just picture him nodding. "_Yeah… But that's not the point right now. Just, just get her to go okay?_"

"Okay, I'll try." Taylor assured him and Chad chuckled.

"_Okay, I'll be home later. I love you_," He told her.

Taylor smiled, "I love you too. Bye."

"_Bye_," And with that, he hung up. Taylor took a deep breath before exiting the room.

Taylor thought to herself as she walked slowly there. Taylor knew she had to have good reasoning or else Gabriella would back out. She gasped as a sly grin appeared on her face. She swiftly moved to Cameron who was on the ground lying on a pillow.

"Cam," She whispered as she looked around to see if his mom was coming. "Cam, you want Troy and your mom to get together right?"

Cameron stopped playing his video game and quickly gathered all his attention and gave it to Taylor. "Yeah," He said with a grin.

"Will help me make sure that she goes to dinner with him tonight then?" She asked him and he nodded vigorously.

He ran to his mom, "Let's go!"

She laughed and walked to Gabriella. "Okay."

Gabriella looked at them with a puzzled expression. "Uh, hey guys."

Taylor and Cameron walked up to her and sat on both of her sides. Taylor eyed Cameron and he nodded. "Mommy, I was wondering if I could hang out with Uncle Chad and Auntie Taylor tonight."

"Uh…"

"That's a great idea, Cameron!" Taylor said enthusiastically.

Gabriella opened her mouth, "But-"

"And maybe you and Troy could hang out," Taylor said with a small shrug. Then Cameron beamed, "Yeah!"

He continued before Gabriella could have a word, "You should have dinner at your favorite restaurant!"

Finally they stopped talking as they looked at her with hopeful eyes. "What do you say?" Taylor asked.

Gabriella had a straight face. The two others frowned at that and Gabriella broke into a fit of giggles. "Oh jeez guys. I'll go hang out with him, all you had to do was ask."

They both gave sighs of relief. They all laughed after that and Taylor excused herself.

"Alright, Chad, it's a go!" She said and she heard Chad laugh over the other line.

"_Good job captain, well done._" He mocked her and they ended their conversation.

* * *

"Gabriella," He smiled, "You look beautiful." 

Gabriella blushed and whispered a thank you. Behind the door were three spies: Taylor, Chad, and Cameron. They were all grinning their heads off at the cute couple.

"I'm sorry," She giggled, "But I can't say the same for you." Troy feigned hurt which made Gabriella laugh more. Troy smiled at her. The light shone on her face making her skin glow. The dress swayed as she rocked back and forth with laughter. Troy's smile changed into a stare of admiration and Gabriella stopped laughing.

"I was just kidding, you know." She smiled then adjusted the dog tag on his chest. She looked up at him, "You look handsome," She said with a soft tone.

Troy looked down at her and returned the smile. They unconsciously started to lean in but snapped out of it when they heard footsteps. Chad and Taylor silently cursed themselves for coming in when they did. Cameron came in a few seconds later and ran to his mom. This had been the first date she had gone on and Cameron was going to miss her.

She bent down to his level and hugged him tightly. Gabriella kissed him on the forehead, "I'll be back later, just go to sleep if I'm not here by then okay?"

Cameron nodded, "I'll miss you." He whispered and Gabriella smiled, "I'll miss you too."

Cameron then looked at Troy. He smiled shyly at him but overcame it as he ran towards him. "Tell her okay?" He whispered and Troy chuckled.

"Anything for you Dud," Cameron beamed at his words. Coming from his dad's mouth made him the happiest boy alive. He quickly ran to Chad and Taylor as the two went to have dinner.

Cameron was quiet when the two left. Chad and Taylor noticed. They both walked to him and sat next to him.

"Is something wrong?" Taylor asked him and he shrugged.

"I just want everyone to know he's my dad…" He said sadly, "Not just us."

Chad put his arm around him, "I promise you that your friends will know okay?"

Cameron nodded but continued to stay quiet. Chad was about to stand up but Taylor's voice brought him back down.

"Cam, is something else wrong?"

He frowned, "Will he still leave us even if he knows?"

Taylor turned to Chad with a heartrending look. She gave Cameron a sympathetic smile as she placed her hand on his little shoulder. "I'm sure he wouldn't."

Cameron nodded and they sat there in silence. Cameron seemed to have a lot on his mind once they left. He was working his little head too much and that worried the adults.

"Do you think Mommy won't be scared anymore?" He looked up at them, all his energy had seemed to go away with all his questions. "Will she even tell him?"

Chad smiled at him, "Look Cam. You don't need to worry about these things. Your mommy will tell him and I'm pretty sure Troy will be very happy to find out he's your daddy."

Cameron nodded then smiled. "I can't wait 'til you get a baby too. You will be a great Dad!"

Cameron smiled then looked at Taylor with confidence. "I'm glad you think so."

Taylor rolled her eyes but smiled. She decided to boost his ego a little bit more, "Why don't you tell who you wanted to be your dad?"

"You," He said. Chad smiled and the three of them continued their night.

* * *

"Thank you," Troy said as he and Gabriella handed their menus to the waiter. 

Gabriella smiled at him, "So, why are you single? I mean, with me it's obvious, I have Cam. But for you? It's different."

"It never felt right." He said honestly.

She gave him a half smile then looked down at the table.

"But you can't just use Cameron as an excuse," He said, "I'm sure you could find any guy you wanted."

She blushed, "Well, thanks but it's not that easy. Some guys wouldn't even want to look at me if they knew I had a kid." She shrugged, "It doesn't matter anyways. The last person I dated was like, Cameron's dad."

He nodded then took a sip of his drink. They sat there in silence and Troy stopped drinking. "Would this be a right time to say 'gay baby'?"

She giggled, "I guess, but if it was you aren't supposed to ask me."

Troy rolled his eyes playfully and the waiter came. It wasn't the waiter they started with so he wasn't quite sure about whose orders were whose. "Enjoy," He said then left.

Gabriella laughed with Troy as they exchanged their orders.

"What would happen if Cameron's dad asked you out?" He asked her.

She was shocked to hear that question. "Well, I-I don't know. It depends… you know if he still loved me."

Troy nodded then ate the food on his plate. She did the same but decided to ask him a question, "What about you?"

"Uh, I'd find that very awkward but I'd say yes to him in a heart beat." Troy said and Gabriella whacked his arm with a laugh.

"Oh jeez Troy, I wasn't even finished," She giggled. He laughed and Gabriella spoke again.

She cleared her throat and continued, "As I was saying, what about you? What would happen if you got asked out by your last date or whatever," She said waving her hand.

"Like girlfriend? Or…"

She smiled, "Sure, girlfriend."

"If I got to be with my last girlfriend, I'd take her back in an instant. I bet we'd be married right now with a million kids."

She felt a little hurt but tried to fight it away. She forced a laugh, "A million kids? That's kinda tiring isn't it?"

He chuckled, "Alright, maybe we'd only have one right now."

After they ate, they decided to go for a stroll in the park. Troy walked out of the car then opened her door. She giggled a thank you and gratefully took his hand. They strolled through the moonlit park hand in hand.

There was a comfortable silence until Troy broke it with his voice. Gabriella smiled at it. She always thought it was quite soothing and melodic.

"Gabriella, do you remember what I said the day before you moved?"

**Flashback**

"_I don't want us to end like this." She told him._

_Troy shook his head disappointedly. "End…" he mumbled to himself._

"_You know what I mean. Stop thinking of this as a goodbye. It's more of a see ya later." She told him, forcing herself to believe what she told him. They walked out to the balcony and took the fresh air in._

_Troy looked at the clouds and furrowed his eye brows. He bit the inside of his lip, knowing that the frustration didn't fully leave. "It's just that, I love you too much. I don't know if I can live with out you here."_

_She smiled, "I love you too Troy. That's why we have to be strong, we have to have faith. If we don't, then what good is there for us to go on?"_

_Troy nodded and realized how selfish he was. Thinking only of himself, but he now knew that he had to be strong for Gabriella and of course himself. Troy hugged her and kissed her on her temple. "I'm sorry…" She nodded._

_He whispered to her during their loving embrace, "I feel it."_

"_Troy I will always feel it." She whispered back as tears ran slowly down her cheeks. She knew that she would miss him. All the tears she had been holding in had suddenly decided to come out. "I'm going to miss you. I hope you will too."_

"_Do you really think I'm not going to miss you?" A tear rolled over her smile, "If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be who I am right now. I have people, other than my mom, who truly care for me now. I played the sport that I thought I'd never be able to play again."_

_She adjusted the purple hair tie on Troy's wrist. "Because of you, I finally found something to call home."_

_He smiled back and held her in his arms once more. "I'm ready now."_

_Gabriella tilted her head. "I'm ready to say…" He stopped himself from saying 'goodbye' and chose the right words. "…To say see you later."_

"_I think I am too." He engulfed her into the most fervent kiss they have ever shared. Both knew how much the other would miss them. They knew how much they loved each other. Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck and Troy slipped his around her waist. Tears were drying on Gabriella's face. When they pulled apart Gabriella and Troy had a smile on their face, yet the look in their eyes expressed sadness._

_They stood in silence on her balcony. Both Troy and Gabriella enjoyed the peaceful breeze sway around them. Troy broke the silence, "When we see each other again, I don't want it to be awkward. I want us to just say that we love each other and be together again." He had this calm, gentle tone to his voice as he spoke._

"_Yeah," She said matching his tone. "I want that too…"_

**End Flashback**

"Yeah," She nodded as they walked together slowly.

He dug his other hand in his pocket, "Well, I kind of meant that…"

"What part?" She furrowed her eye brows and he smiled nervously.

"All of it… But right now? It's about us being awkward. I really don't want us to be like that. I just want us to say that we love each other and get together again."

She cleared her throat, "Well I don't think we're awkward."

"I know," He smiled, "I'm thankful for that but…"

"Oh…" She said, still not letting go of his hand. Gabriella looked away because she knew what he was talking about.

"Well," He stopped and reached for her other hand. They had stopped under a light post and were looking into each others eyes, "I'd like to let you know, that I still love you."

She looked down and blinked. When she looked up, she noticed he still had the intensity in his eyes that he always had.

"I still love you too," She replied, her voice a little over a whisper.

Troy smiled and spoke in a hushed tone, "I was hoping you would say that."

"And what if I didn't?" She teased with the same tone.

Troy leant in, "Then I'll have to do this…" He said and their lips met. They kissed with what seemed like all the emotion they had bottled up for so long. Gabriella ran her fingers through his hair and smiled. The same softness as Cameron's. When she stopped, she let her hands rest on his shoulders.

While she did that, Troy was snaking his hands around her waist. He began to rub her back but would stop every now and then. He felt her smile into the kiss, and it added to the emotion. He returned the smile as he let go. She closed her eyes, "I also missed you."

"I missed you too," He kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms around her. She smiled as her arms hugged his torso. She giggled as her hands brushed his well defined muscles.

He smiled, "You know I feel it right?"

"Always?" She asked as she looked up at him.

He nodded, "Always."

Gabriella tiptoed to kiss him again. He smiled and shared a pleasant kiss with her. She pulled away but her smile seemed to change.

He furrowed his eye brows, "Is something wrong?"

She shook her head. She wasn't lying fully, but she wasn't telling the truth either. She wasn't feeling right. He still didn't know about Cameron being his son. Gabriella knew she had to tell him, but she didn't want to ruin anything at the moment.

"If you're worried about Cameron, don't be. I'll treat him like my own." He smiled genuinely at her.

Gabriella looked down guiltily.

He reassured her, "I'm pretty sure, Dud likes me. He told me a big secret."

Gabriella looked surprised, "Really?"

"Yup," He nodded and Gabriella giggled. That's the same thing that Cameron did.

She flicked his shoulder, "Hello?! Tell me the secret."

"I can't tell you, he told me not to tell anyone," He teased and Gabriella rolled her eyes. She kissed him sweetly and he smiled.

"Alright," He gave in, "I'll tell you…" She smirked.

"He said it was really big okay?" She nodded, excited to hear the secret.

"He told me that he wanted me to ask you out." It was his turn to smirk. Gabriella gasped.

"What?" She creased her eye brows, "I never told him that."

He pretended to be sad, "Well if you didn't want me to…"

She rolled her eyes, "Oh gosh Troy, you are such a baby."

"_Get a room!"_

They laughed and let go of their embrace. They continued to take the stroll hand in hand. "So… did you really mean that about the little Milk Dud?"

He nodded with a laugh, "Yeah, I did and I still do."

She nodded and all they heard was the clicking of her heels. Troy looked at her, "Something's bothering you."

She rubbed her arms and Troy reacted quickly. He took his jacket off and put it over her shoulders. Gabriella smiled at him, "Well, you're right, something is… but it's not that important right now."

Troy nodded and they continued to walk. After a while, they got tired and decided to head back. Once they got home they found the lights off and the house was quiet.

She giggled quietly, "I feel like I'm sneaking in the house or something."

Troy smiled at her and was about to reply when they heard footsteps. "Mommy?" He yawned.

Gabriella smiled at him then knelt down to his height. Troy did the same. He whispered, "What are you doing up, Dud?" Cameron smiled at Troy and his mom.

He yawned again as he struggled to keep his eye lids up, "I wanna see if you had fun."

They looked at each other and simultaneously spoke, "We did."

Cameron's eyes slowly drooped down as he walked to hug his mom. She kissed his head before he let go to hug Troy. Once he got into Troy's arms, Troy rubbed his back lovingly.

The soothing motion of his strong arms made the little boy drift into sleep. Gabriella giggled and kissed Cameron's cheek. "Here, give him to me and I'll take him to his room."

Troy shook his head, "Why bother him? I'll just bring him up."

They walked to his room and Troy gently placed him on the small bed. He tucked him in and Gabriella tried to hold back a smile but it didn't work. She ended up letting it out anyway. She thought it was the cutest thing to see the father and son.

"Thanks," She whispered.

He nodded, "My pleasure," then walked to Gabriella. She smiled and pecked him on the lips. Troy went to go get the blankets when Gabriella stopped him. She softly placed her arm on his arm.

He turned around and she smiled, "Wanna sleep in my room?"

"Sure," Troy said with a smile and they walked to her room.

* * *

A/N: YAY TROYELLA! WHOOMP THERE IT IS, WHOOMP THERE IT IS! WHOOMP, CHAK A LAKA CHAK A LAKA CHAK A LAKA CHAK A LAKA:) 

Okay, I checked the lyrics just to make sure that was right lol! Anywho. Review please and thank you!


	7. PaPa

**Love Like This**

**Chapter 7 – Pa-Pa**

Thanks for the reviews my lovelies! I'm hoping you like this chapter! I won't end or start this chapter with some crazy random song or saying, so have no fear! Oh, well I don't think I will be anyway. Anywhoot. Shoot. Go toot! Fruit. Okay I lied, I just did one. I think ZOMG. (ZAC-EFRON OH MY GOD.) I'll stop. Tee hee!

* * *

"Where did his shirt go?" Cameron asked innocently. Taylor and Chad had puzzled faces as they followed the little boy into the room. 

Gabriella's head was resting on Troy's bare chest. Only her shoulder and bare arm exposed. She had her hand placed on his defined abdomen. **(A/N: Shoot I would too! You needs to protect that baby!! xD Ahem…)**

Troy's peaceful expression was the same as Gabriella's. He had one arm behind his neck and the other around Gabriella.

"No way… they did it?" Chad asked with an amused face.

"Did what?" Cameron asked Chad.

Chad rolled his eyes expecting him to know. "Hello… You know…"

Cameron just stood there, confusion written on his face. Chad was about to tell him but Taylor whacked his arm.

"Chad," She hissed. Her wide eyes told him to be quiet. Chad sheepishly nodded as he put his hand on Cameron's shoulder.

"Let's just go. You and me can just take Cam to school, its fine." Taylor said and Gabriella's eye lids began to flutter, tickling Troy.

Taylor bit her lip with a smile, "Aw, so cute!" The three of them were about to leave but stopped at the door to turn back at the couple.

Gabriella wiped the drool off of Troy's chest causing him to stir. "Good morning," Troy greeted her sleepily.

"Good morning," She whispered. Taylor, Chad, and Cameron decided to walk back to them but the other two didn't notice.

"Let's get up before they think we did something we didn't do." She said and he nodded.

"Right," He said but chuckled. "Too late."

Cameron ran to the bed and jumped on. "Morning!"

"Morning," They said in chorus. It was silent as they all stood there in the bedroom awkwardly. Chad yawned loudly and Taylor jumped when she remembered.

"Oh that's right! Cam needs to get to school…" She trailed. "We could take him."

"You mean I woke up late?" Gabriella asked surprised. She never really woke up later than she needed to.

Taylor nodded with a smirk, "I guess someone was up all night."

Chad laughed then looked at Cameron, "Hey, you want a little bro or sister?"

Cameron was about to respond but Gabriella interrupted them. "I'll let you know right now that all we did was sleep."

Chad and Taylor grinned as the other two rolled their eyes. "Okay, just let me get ready and I'll take him."

"You sure?" Taylor asked. "I know you have to stop by work and-"

"I'm sure," She smiled at her best friend, "Thanks though."

Chad and Taylor nodded and walked out after they said their goodbyes.

Cameron hopped off the bed but stopped when he heard Troy ask, "Can I come?"

"Yes!" He said enthusiastically. Gabriella laughed. He ran out of the room after answering like he could decide.

Troy slid out of the bed, "Told you he liked me." He winked then walked away but came back and spoke, "You have work later? Am I gonna be here by myself?"

She laughed, "No, Chad's gonna be here so you don't need to be scared."

Troy pecked her on the lips then went off to get ready.

She shook her head and went off to get ready as well.

Once Gabriella was done, she walked to Cameron who was practicing how to tie his shoe. She smiled, "You almost got it Dud."

"Yeah," He said as he focused on the shoe.

"Me and Troy are together now." She told the little boy and he quickly stopped tying with his shoe. "You okay with that?"

He nodded and hugged her. When he let go he asked her, "Can I call him 'dad' now?"

She frowned as his smile faded away. He went back to fiddling with his shoe. She whispered, "Hey."

He looked up and she kissed his forehead. "Don't be sad. I'm gonna tell him. I promise."

She extended her pinky. He smiled and intertwined his with hers.

After a few moments, the three of them headed out to school. Gabriella was the first to walk out since she was driving. Once she was a few steps ahead, Cameron whispered, "I told you she wanted you to ask her."

Troy laughed and they walked to the car.

* * *

"Mom, please?" Gabriella asked as she organized the papers by patting them on the table. She sighed as she moved in the rolling computer chair. Gabriella rested the phone on her shoulder as she typed on the computer. 

"I know, I know. But-"

Anna was always harder on Gabriella at work because she was her daughter. Gabriella understood that, but this time she wanted those days off. Besides, her mom was coming back from her business trip soon. Gabriella thought it was only fair.

"You can hang out with Cam," Gabriella bribed and rolled her eyes when she heard her mom laugh.

She sighed, "It's not like I always ask for vacation. I guess I'm asking for it unprofessionally but I did fill those forms and everything out. Plus, my work here's finished so-"

"_Why do you want this so badly? Summer vacation hasn't even started, Cam's still in school." _Gabriella bit her lip. If her mother was there, she would know Gabriella was plotting on telling a lie.

She opened her mouth but Anna cut her off, "_Don't lie._"

"How do you know I'm gonna lie?" She asked trying to find out what gave it away.

"_Because_," Anna said and Gabriella took the phone off of her shoulder and held it in her hand.

Gabriella stood up and checked if her paper was printing. "I have a guest and I would like to be a good hostess."

"_Guest, hm? Who?_" Anna asked over the phone and Gabriella could just imagine her smirking.

"Troy." She said and regretted it. She knew what her mom was going to ask her. She sat back down waiting for it.

"_Did you tell him_?"

Gabriella shook her head as she stared at the ground, "No." She said in a soft tone.

They stayed silent for a brief moment until Anna compromised. "_I'll let you have that vacation_."

"Oh thanks Mommy!" She squealed with delight but stopped when she heard, "_Only_."

She winced.

"_Only if you tell him tonight; I can ask Tay and Chad if you didn't tell_," Anna said and Gabriella smiled.

"Okay, I will. I was planning on doing it anyway."

The mother and daughter continued to talk until they decided to go back to their work. Since she was eager to get home, she finished all of her work quickly. Before she went directly home, she stopped by the store to get a few things for dinner.

Taylor and Gabriella had finished preparing the special dinner and were discussing it with Chad.

"You remember all the little hints right? There are only a few of them so it shouldn't be that hard." Gabriella said calmly as she panicked inside.

Taylor smiled, "Of course, we know. I don't think it'll be that hard to forget since the food's right in front of us."

"Don't worry, we got this," Chad added, "I'm gonna go get them, k?"

Gabriella nodded then examined all the food. She bit her lip as she prayed it would help her.

"Wow, you guys went all out tonight," Troy said as he took his seat in between Taylor and Gabriella. Across from them were Chad and Cameron.

Gabriella let out a nervous laugh and Taylor gave her a reassuring smile. Their plates were all prepared. Troy's seemed to have only certain foods on it though. He noticed but didn't seem to mind.

* * *

"Are you enjoying your meal?" Gabriella asked Troy and he nodded as he finished the last bit on the plate. Everyone else was only half way through their plate and that was purposely done. She had put only a small amount of food on his plate so that he would have to be served more. 

"I kind of feel bad because I ate mine really fast," He said but she shook her head quickly.

"No, no! Its fine, you actually had Cam's plate that's why." She lied, but it seemed to work as his mouth formed an 'o'.

She smiled, "Do want some more?"

He nodded, "Thanks, I can get it."

"Uh, no that's alright! I'll get it for you," She smiled nervously and backed it up, "After all, you are a guest."

Troy laughed and shrugged as she got ready. "Here are _your baby_ back ribs," She said as she poured the sauce on.

Taylor noted the emphasis on the words and grabbed the bowl, "Oh and do you want_your guys' sun_," She cleared her throat, "Dried tomatoes?"

Troy shook off the feeling and shrugged, "Sure."

"Um, I'll give you_your baby_ carrots and _your baby_ corn," Gabriella smiled.

Taylor looked at Chad and he took that as his sign to contribute.

"Hey man, you want some pasta?" Gabriella and Taylor rolled their eyes at his sad attempt. His eyes went wide and he corrected himself. "I mean uh, you want-to-have pa…"

Chad sat there with a pondering expression. They all stared at him until he spoke again, "Ah, do you want to be a pa-pa… pasta eater?"

Gabriella put the plate down and shared a look with Taylor. Taylor covered her mouth with her hands to stifle her laugh. At the same time, Gabriella mouthed, "Pa-pa?"

The two women let out their laughs and Chad furrowed his eye brows. Cameron and Troy just stayed silent, not knowing what was up. "Hey, you girls took all the good ones!"

"Chad," Taylor said with a laugh, "That wasn't even one of them."

"Oh."

Gabriella giggled and they finished their dinner.

When it was over, Chad and Taylor decided to wash dishes together. Cameron being the good little boy he was, wanted to help leaving Troy and Gabriella in the living room talking.

"We were kinda weird huh?" Gabriella asked from her seat on the couch.

Troy laughed next to her, "Just a little."

She lightly laughed with him, "But did you notice something different about your plate?"

"Uh I had Cameron's?" He asked more than said. But then noticed his was much different than the others'. "And I had like a bunch of baby things while everyone else had like other stuff."

Gabriella smiled as he assured her, "Not that I didn't like it, I just noticed."

"Well, I had a reason for that." She said as she bit her lip, not making eye contact.

Troy chuckled, "I had a feeling you did."

"Your baby," She struggled with words, "Our-," She sighed.

Troy looked at her with concern but she continued not to look at him. "You okay Gabs?"

"Cameron's yours. You're his dad," She blurted out.

* * *

A/N: GASP! 

Reviews would be quite delicious, thank you. :)


	8. Time Machine

**Love Like This**

**Chapter 8 – Time Machine**

Hope you enjoy this! Sorry for the mistakes if I made any. I didn't mean to! Got interrupted quite a few… many… times. :) Not an excuse, it's my reason! So I still hope this pleases you!

Three words: Suck my pianist!

Kidding!! "I love you." :)

* * *

"_Cameron's yours. You're his dad," She blurted out. _

She finally looked up at him and he just stared at her. He didn't have the slightest emotion on his face and it was unreadable for Gabriella. She guiltily looked away when he didn't say anything.

Gabriella was scared about what he would say but she would have rather had him say something than to just stare at her. She breathed deeply. "Troy?" She asked in a whisper.

"Please say something."

His expression stayed the same, "What do you want me to say?" Gabriella stayed silent.

He now had a readable expression for which Gabriella was thankful for. She could now understand that he was thinking. Troy seemed as if he were trying to decide on whether to say something or not.

"Tell me what you're thinking," She said.

Troy just looked at her as his eyes wandered to her stomach. Gabriella furrowed her eye brows. "Tr-"

"Did you really carry my baby in your little stomach?" He asked with shock. "And wasn't it hard because you're so petite?"

"What?" Gabriella asked him with confusion. Those were certainly not the questions she thought he'd ask.

"Well, you told me to tell you what I'm thinking," He shrugged.

She continued to stare at him in shock, "Wait a minute… you aren't mad or anything?"

He shrugged. Something about the way he acted made Gabriella think he didn't care. He spoke, "I was never mad." Troy began, "I just wondered if it was true."

"Besides," He added, "I hear how it is with other guys who blow up and yell, I don't wanna be like that."

Gabriella nodded but stopped when she realized something. "You knew?"

"I didn't, I just-" He sighed then looked into her eyes, "I just had this feeling, you know? I'm not that stupid."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier," She said trying to ease away the awkwardness she felt.

He chuckled. "It's alright, I guess. You told me now right? And besides, it was sort of obvious, if I think about it. You guys left a few hints."

"So that's how you knew?" Gabriella laughed, "I knew you weren't that smart."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Troy asked, "I think I'm quite the Einstein."

"Then why did it take you so long to respond?" Gabriella asked scooting a little closer to him.

Troy shrugged as he rested his back on the couch, "I don't know. It just took a while for me to get all the words processed into my mind. It's different when I hear it coming out of your mouth instead of my head."

She bit her lip. "I told you, you weren't that smart. You're slow."

"I am, am I?" Troy asked with raised eye brows and she giggled with a teasing nod.

He scooted closer to her then reached his arms toward her. He started attacking her by making her giggle turn into a fit or laughs. Troy laughed as she begged him to stop.

"Nope!"

Gabriella tried her best to be seductive. "Please?" He just stared into her eyes as he slowly stopped tickling her. She smirked but it soon faded away when he began to furiously tickle her. "Thought you had me didn't you?"

"I always have you!"

"Ah, but I fooled you." He said with an amused chuckle.

She laughed, "You're too slow to fool me."

"Too slow?" She nodded and he moved his fingers faster, "How's that for slow?"

She laughed, "Okay! Okay! You're not _that_ slow, just stop please!"

"Only if you say Troy Bolton is a genius and he created a time machine."

She laughed at the ridiculous statement, "A time machine?" Gabriella managed to say between giggles.

"Yeah, no one made that yet…" He told her not seeing the humor in it. "Oh then you can add, 'And he can beat me anytime in a decathlon thing.'"

"Oh wow," She said not stopping her giggles, "That's too long and why would a genius call it a 'thing'?"

"You're just asking for more you know," He said and kept on tickling her. Tears began to form as she continued laughing.

"Okay! Troy Bolton is a genius and he created- Cameron?" She asked as her attention turned to the little boy at the door.

Troy stopped tickling her, "Actually I created a time machine, but-"

She rolled her eyes and moved his head so he was looking in the same direction. His mouth simply formed an 'o' and they sat back down.

"Hi Mommy," He said quietly. They had just received a reminder call from the teacher about the family barbeque. Cameron was no longer excited for this because he knew his mother had not told Troy about being his dad.

It made him sad at the thought but Taylor and Chad told him to let her know about the call.

"Hey Dud," She smiled and she motioned him to sit by her. He walked hesitantly to his mother. Cameron bowed his head as he took the seat far away from Troy rather than sitting in between the two like she motioned.

Troy gave Gabriella a questioning look and she returned it. "Cam, what's up? Is something wrong?"

He shook his head. Cameron said, "There's a family barbeque, Auntie Tay and Uncle Booger said they'll come."

Gabriella nodded. They had mentioned this in one of the parent meetings. "I know, we can-"

"But I don't want to go anymore." He said and Gabriella looked at the little boy. Troy had been silent, knowing he shouldn't say anything.

Before Gabriella could ask why, he answered, "'Cause I know my dad doesn't know he's my dad… I don't wanna go if I can't have my dad."

"Aw, Cam-" Gabriella started but Cameron wouldn't let her. Even though the statement confused her a bit, she still understood what he was feeling.

"I don't wanna be called names." Cameron said and Gabriella frowned. She knew they teased him. Gabriella picked him up and placed him on her lap.

Gabriella spoke softly to him. "Dud, he's gonna come."

"But it's no fun when they don't know he's my dad or if _he_ doesn't know," Cameron said with a little pout. His face lit up at his idea, "Mommy can I tell him?"

Troy nodded eagerly at Gabriella letting her know he was okay with it. She rolled her eyes playfully at him then turned her attention to Cameron. She replied, "Sure."

Cameron turned to Troy. Troy put on a serious face as he stared at the little boy. The more he looked at him, the more he noticed they looked alike.

"I have something to tell you," Cameron said confidently. His way of telling him was quite the opposite of Gabriella's.

"What is it?" Troy asked, pretending he didn't know.

Cameron took a breath of air before continuing. "Do you like me? Not the like-like because I don't like boys like that."

Troy chuckled as Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I like you."

"Good 'cause you're my dad." He said and Troy gasped for effect. Cameron nodded with his smile. "It's true."

"Wow… I would have never guessed. Thanks for letting me know, Dud." Troy said and Gabriella laughed.

Cameron smiled, he was proud of himself. "It was nothing," He said no longer sad or scared. "See Mommy? I'm not scared like you."

Before Gabriella could disagree with his comment, he continued to talk to Troy. "Can I call you 'Dad' now? Only if it's okay with you."

"Sure," Troy said not knowing what it would be like, now knowing he had a son.

Cameron grinned and scurried to Taylor and Chad. Gabriella and Troy sat there confused in silence until they heard a yell.

"_I can call him Dad now!"_

Gabriella and Troy laughed but stopped when they heard another scream. _"I'm so proud of Gabi, she finally told him!"_

Gabriella blushed as Troy chuckled. They were silent enough to hear the rest of it.

"_It's gonna be hard for Troy to get some now that he- Ow! Tay you gotta stop with that."_

"_Chad, _you_ need to stop with that."_

"_But-"_

"_No, you-"_

"_Can we go to my parents now?"_

"Wow," Troy laughed. "You get to live with this." He said with a smile and Gabriella looked at him. She could tell he was being serious.

She rested her head on his shoulder, "You miss it don't you?"

Troy simply nodded. They sat in comfortable stillness until footsteps were heard with whispers.

"Dad!" Cameron called out excitedly and jumped to the couch. He beamed at the man in front of him and hugged him. At first, Troy was shocked but he smiled in return and hugged him back.

"Now that you know you're my dad, I think I should clear some stuff with you." Cameron said and Troy turned to Gabriella for help. She shrugged and Cameron continued.

"You have to work on your manners. You can't just call Mommy "Gabriella" you have to call her "Mommy"."

Troy opened his mouth but Gabriella interrupted, "Cam he doesn't have to."

Cameron shook his head, "Nope, 'cause if you don't have to call her Mommy, I don't either. Uncle Booger and Auntie Tay don't have to because they're Auntie and Uncle. Neither does Grandma because she's Grandma."

Troy simply smiled at him. That was his son who was teaching him "manners". And it was his son who seemed to have an answer for everything. It was his son reasoning with the love of his life. But most of all, he was _his son_.

"Okay," Troy simply said.

The three family members exchanged smiles.

Taylor smiled at the sight and took her seat next to Chad on the other couch. She put her feet up so it was resting on Chad's lap. Chad just rolled his eyes as she spoke, "So, what's the family gonna do now?"

Gabriella smiled at the word family and Taylor noticed. Cameron looked up at the two, waiting for them to say something. Troy then looked at Gabriella but she didn't say anything.

Troy then remembered and said, "I have my game tomorrow, I guess we'll have to hang out after that."

"Can I come?" Cameron asked and Gabriella nodded with a laugh, "Yeah, can I?"

Troy smiled at them, "If you wanna."

* * *

**(A/N: Bull Dogs are the home team of… someplace sunny I haven't thought of. Help me out if you want! And Troy's a Los Angeles Tiger! Oh and let's pretend Chad's playing some college ball, too.)**

"And now a word from the fans," The screen said during their timeout.

Everyone's attention was turned to the screen as they listened and watched. "Even though I love my Bull Dogs I'm still excited to see the Tigers play here! I heard they have hot players." The blond giggled.

Gabriella and Taylor rolled their eyes with laughs. Then a muscular man appeared, "Boo! Go home Tigers! We want the Bull Dogs! Woof woof!"

Cameron laughed loudly at the screen.

The screen turned into an advertisement as the players ran back on the court.

"Sean!" Troy called as he passed the ball to him. Sean dribbled it to the right side of the hoop and then gave a slick pass to Troy who easily made the left hand lay up. Cameron jumped up from his seat and cheered, "Yeah!! That's my dad!!"

Gabriella and Taylor laughed at his excitement. But seconds after, it was Taylor's turn to jump. "That's my fiancé!" She screamed then sat back down with blush creeping on her face.

"Oh shut up, you're gonna be jumping out of your seat sooner or later," Taylor said as she jokingly glared at her best friend.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and the buzzard rang. It was a few minutes 'til halftime and she knew Cameron was hungry. There was another time out called so they knew they wouldn't be missing anything. "Mommy, can I get a hot dog?"

"Yeah, Tay you want anything?"

Taylor nodded as they all stood up, "I'll go with you."

They all walked to the stand and purchased their food. Cameron seemed to be extra happy as he skipped with his mom and Taylor. "Daddy's really good. I think he's better than you!"

Taylor laughed and added, "You should see them play together."

"Really? You play together?" Cameron asked in amazement as he took his seat, waiting for his hot dog.

Gabriella smiled, "Yup, here," She said as she handed it to him. Half time had just begun and there was no entertainment on the floor. Instead, the screen lit up again and players appeared on the screen.

There was a girl with a microphone walking into the locker rooms. "Hey there all, it's Bull Dog Betty! I'm in the locker rooms with the players of the game. Earlier we rounded up a few questions that people wanted to ask them," She said as she pushed the door open.

"Let's ask our Bull Dogs first!" She smiled at the camera and turned her attention to the player in front of her, "What or who do you love?"

"Guys! The camera's here again!" He called and the crowd laughed. "Oh, uh I love burgers with chocolate milkshakes. Make sure you got them onion rings too! Can't get me enough of those!"

She laughed, "There's nothing like the love for food."

The guy next to him stopped laughing and put on a serious face. "I love God, I dedicate my life to him."

Betty nodded and moved the microphone to the man laughing. Cameron pointed to the screen with excitement as he continued to eat his hot dog.

Gabriella laughed and Taylor smiled.

"I love my family. Wait, is this going to be shown later? You know during the game or whatever?" He asked and Betty nodded. "Oh okay!" He turned so that he was looking straight into the camera.

"Well, then. I love my fiancé, Taylor and my little Booger Cameron! And my favorite love birds Troy and Gabi!" Chad gave the camera a thumbs up. Everyone awed and laughed at that. People quickly knew who he was talking about when they saw the little boy pump his fist into the air with a laugh. Gabriella blushed while Taylor smiled admiringly at her fiancé.

They continued to talk until she moved it to the Tigers. "What did the others say?" He asked and a guy behind him rolled his eyes.

Sean, Troy's friend, laughed as he had to answer. "I love women, dipped in choco- Dude! I wasn't finished. If you're jealous, I love you too Troy." He teased.

"Well kids are watching you- Hey camera." Troy chuckled nervously. "W-What's up?"

Gabriella giggled at him. She couldn't stop smiling. And Gabriella couldn't help but think that his eyes looked even better on a large screen.

"Well," Betty said, "What or who do you love?"

"Well, that's easy." Troy said confidently, "I love Gabriella and my son Cameron."

Betty gasped, "They must be a pretty lovable bunch then! Chad of the Bull Dogs mentioned them as well. And a Troy and Taylor, too."

"Oh! I love Chad!" Troy said and it caused them to laugh. "You're gay Bolton!" Sean coughed and Troy glared at him. He cleared his throat, "I uh, I love Taylor too… Whoa, look at the time, I gotta…" He trailed off and Betty laughed.

"Right," She said, "Let's see the others!"

They continued to speak until another question was asked. They finally finished with two minutes to spare for halftime. "Thanks for watching! Enjoy the game."

The screen then showed that it was previously recorded and everyone continued to talk. Cameron beamed at his mom, "Troy- My dad loves me! He loves to you too! Did ya see that?"

"Yeah," Gabriella smiled, "I saw it."

* * *

"So this is the other wedding ring holder?" Sean asked amused. They were all eating dinner at a restaurant after the game. Troy blushed as Gabriella and Taylor exchanged confused looks. Chad was the one who made Troy blush more, "What? Wedding ring?" 

"Oh, not you man. I knew you guys were engaged but her." Sean said but they remained confused. Troy rubbed his forehead with his hands. "H-Hey, Dud, these are some good fries huh?"

"Don't try to pull that Troy," Gabriella said with a giggle. "What do you mean Sean?"

Sean smirked at Troy before he answered. "Back home, we used to make fun of Troy. He always wore those rings and acted like he was gonna die if he took them off. Like that dog tag-" Sean stopped his story and stared at it, "You got a new one!"

Troy chuckled and nodded. Gabriella laughed at Troy in pure amusement. She hadn't seen Troy get this red in a long time.

"Anyways," He said and everyone turned their attention to him, even Cameron. "So like I said, he always wore those rings and dog tag, and that hair tie thing." Sean shook his head then continued, "So we would make fun of him and call it his wedding rings."

Cameron glared at the man, "You shouldn't make fun of him." Gabriella smiled sadly at Cameron. She knew he was being teased and to see him try to stand up for his dad made her smile.

"Cam, he's just kidding. They're friends." Cameron nodded then went back to eating. Troy gave Gabriella a questioning look to which she merely mouthed, "Later."

Taylor noticed and decided to talk, "What else happened with Troy?"

"I don't think you guys wanna-"

Chad cut him off, "Oh no, Troy. We do."

Gabriella giggled and reached for his hand under the table. She gave it a light squeeze and Troy smile at her. Chad rolled his eyes, "Googly eyes…"

Sean raised his eye brows, "Googly eyes?"

"Oh well you see..." Chad began as he told Sean about the memory. Troy seemed to blush more so Gabriella gave him another squeeze. Troy relaxed a bit but the embarrassment in his body grew when he heard Sean laugh.

"So that's why he does that weird thing!" Sean said.

Gabriella looked at Troy then back at Sean, "Weird thing?"

"Yeah, ever since I met Troy, he's always gotten so weird. I think the weirdness shook off at around the fourth time it happened."

_**Flashback (The first time)**_

"_So Coach is easier than I expected," Troy said. Practice ended and the two were seated at a table of the burger place._

"_Yeah, I thought he was gonna get at me for laughing at him when the ball knocked him over." Sean said._

_Troy laughed, "That was really funny though! Especially how you were the only one laughing."_

"_Hey man, that's not fair. I couldn't hold it in."_

_Troy shook his head, "You just sounded like you were talking about a fart or something."_

"_Well I can't hold those in either," Sean said as the waitress came by and handed them their orders. "This is a pretty cool place," Sean told him as he got ready to eat his food, "What do you think?"_

"_Yeah," Troy said, "This is a great…" Troy stopped talking as he stared at the food. He didn't blink after he took a bite. He just stared at it._

"_Troy?" Sean asked with wide eyes. "Troy, you okay? Are you allergic to fries or something?"_

_Troy's expression changed after he ate it. His stare changed into a goofy grin as he remembered Gabriella and her kisses._

_Sean furrowed his eye brows in confusion. "Or are you in love with them? Troy, man!" He snapped his fingers. "Do I need to dial 911 or something? Come on…"_

"_Yeah?" Troy asked as he came back to earth. "What happened? You look panicked or something."_

_Sean just stared at him. "You just blanked out for what… a year? What happened to you?"_

"_I don't know what you're talking about." Troy said as he shrugged._

_**End Flashback**_

They continued the night by sharing memories and stories. Cameron was fascinated by all the events happening.

Once dinner was over, they all headed home. Since Cameron had a game the next day, they made sure he went to bed on time.

* * *

"Night Mommy," Cameron said in his tired little voice. 

Gabriella smiled, "Good night." She knelt down by his bed and kissed his forehead. He yawned, "Night Daddy."

"Night, Dud." He smiled. Troy noticed the blanket was quite loose around his small body so Troy tucked him in more. Gabriella smiled at Troy as he did so. Remembering that Gabriella kissed his forehead before leaving, he did the same. Troy rubbed his back then stood up.

Gabriella hugged Troy's arm as they walked together to her room. She whispered, "He really loves you, you know?"

"He really loves you too." Troy whispered back with laugh.

She rolled her eyes as they reached the door. She turned it open and walked in. Troy walked on the other side and they met in the middle of the bed. Gabriella let out a content sigh as she rested her head on Troy. He smiled and closed his eyes. He ran his fingers through her hair and whispered before drifting into sleep, "Goodnight Mommy."

She smiled, "Night Daddy."

* * *

A/N: Well, that was sort of well… a "family" chapter if you shall call it that. Anyways, once again, please pardon the mistakes! I was always cut off when I was writing so I don't know if I made sure of making this good! 

I know that's not an excuse but please review anyways :)


	9. Oh Gosh

**Love Like This**

**Chapter 9 – Oh Gosh**

* * *

Gabriella woke up and frowned to see that it was no longer Troy she was drooling on. She sat up and stretched a little as she examined the empty room. Gabriella stood up tiredly and walked slowly to the mirror. She yawned and looked over her appearance. She brushed her hair then walked outside. The clock stated it was earlier than her normal time for waking up. 

She smiled as she remembered that she hadn't slept so well in a long time. Having Troy next to her just made everything more peaceful than it was; everything felt right. Gabriella chuckled to herself and made that her reason for drooling all the time now.

She stopped her silent laugh when she smelled food. She furrowed her eye brows. Usually they weren't up early on weekends. She stopped in her tracks to see Cameron and Troy making breakfast.

"If it isn't love!" Troy called out, purposely singing out of tune.

Cameron laughed and sang with him. Gabriella just stood there at the door watching them. She knew Chad and Taylor were still asleep, so no one would catch her. But the thing that surprised her was that Cameron knew that song.

"Why does she stay on my mind?" Cameron sang with his dad. He handed him an egg in the process. "If it isn't love!"

Troy bobbed to their imaginary beat, or so Gabriella thought. There was music playing lightly in the room. Gabriella continued to watch them interact. It couldn't help but bring back the memory. The music festival; it was where Troy and Gabriella expressed their love for each other.

Gabriella was so into the memory she didn't realize the two were staring straight at her. She snapped out of the daze and noticed there was no long singing or cooking. She screamed in surprise when a piece of egg was thrown at her. "Hey! That was rude!"

Cameron held his hands up innocently and pointed to Troy. Troy jokingly glared at him, "Thanks to ratting me out, Dud."

"You're welcome." Cameron said and ran to his mom. He hugged her tightly and smiled at her with enthusiasm. "Look! We made you breakfast! We even got to make some for Uncle Booger and Auntie Tay!"

"Thanks Mild Dud!" Gabriella smiled at him then walked to Troy. She wrapped her arms around him and whispered, "Thanks."

He nodded and hesitated to kiss her. She noticed so she decided to make the move. Instead of following through, he pulled away so she couldn't. Gabriella frowned, "What's wrong?"

"Cameron's here…" Troy said a little awkwardly.

Gabriella laughed as she rolled her eyes. She turned around to see Cameron with his back to them. "Oh gosh," She leaned up and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

Troy smiled and leaned in but she shook her head teasingly, "Cameron's here."

They ate breakfast and it was surprisingly delicious. Gabriella then remembered that they were singing.

"How did Cameron know that song?" Gabriella asked.

Troy was about to answer but his mouth was full. Instead of waiting, Cameron answered for him, "Dad taught it to me!"

She smiled at him. Instead of continuing their conversation, she looked at the time._10:43_. "You done eating?"

Cameron nodded as Gabriella took his plate. "Okay, go get ready for your game. We gotta be there at 12:00 and I'm not sure where it is, so we needa get a head start k?"

"Okay Mommy," Cameron said and ran up stairs. "You can get ready too, Troy. You should wear something blue, it's his team color."

Troy laughed and nodded. He mimicked Cameron, "Okay Mommy."

Taylor came down the stairs fully clothed. She looked wide awake and fresh which made Gabriella look at her in confusion. "What?"

Gabriella shrugged and collected the plates. "Cam and Troy made breakfast. You should go get some, it's really good."

"Aw, that's so cute." Taylor said and grabbed a plate. Chad came down looking the same as Taylor.

"Why do you guys look so… awake?" She asked.

Chad laughed, "Oh we got ready and stuff before we came down."

"Thought it would be nice for you guys to have family time," Taylor added.

Gabriella smiled at her words. After a little conversation with the two, she went off to get ready.

She came down with a cute blue top and some jeans. She grabbed her purse and walked to the couch where Troy and Taylor were. Chad was a few steps behind Gabriella. He walked to the couch and laughed, "She made you wear blue too, huh?"

Troy laughed with a nod, "But she didn't say that it was for Cameron. She just said it was because I look sexy in blue."

Gabriella opened her mouth with raised eye brows. Taylor smirked, "I heard."

"Tay!" She gasped, "You're supposed to be on my side! You know that it's for Camer-Hey!" She said as she looked around the room, "Where's Cameron?"

Chad pointed to the direction of his room as she nodded. Troy smiled at her, "You know, you're a great mom. I mean, with you being so young and how everything, well… happened."

Troy rubbed his neck uncomfortably. Taylor giggled to herself and gave Chad a look. He nodded as he understood and cleared his throat, "Hey Tay, uh, why don't we go check on Cameron?"

"Great idea Chad," She said genuinely proud of his excuse. "Let's go."

There seemed to be an awkward silence in the room. Gabriella fiddled with her fingers and Troy clicked his tongue repeatedly on the roof of his mouth.

He smiled at Gabriella and she felt his gaze. She stopped playing with her fingers and looked up; she smiled back. Troy then reached for her hand and his smile grew. "Guess what," He whispered.

She giggled and shrugged. "What?"

"I feel it."

Gabriella bit her lip as her way of hiding the grin on her face. "Me too," She whispered back.

Troy leaned in still holding her hand. Gabriella understood what he was about to do so she leaned in slowly too. She smiled as the closeness of their bodies made her get a familiar feeling in her stomach. Troy's nose touched hers and she giggled softly. She closed her eyes and let Troy finish it.

Their lips met but that was it. They changed their positions quickly when they heard foot steps. Gabriella groaned quietly and Troy chuckled.

"Hey Dud," She said with a sad smile.

Cameron jumped on the couch, oblivious to his mother's unhappiness. "Ready to go?"

Gabriella smiled and nodded, "Yup, let's go!"

The five of them walked to the car. Gabriella reached to open the driver's door but Troy stopped her. "Um, hello Troy? I needa drive."

He shook his head, "I know, I wanted to. It feels better if the guy's driving it's more manly and it-"

"I don't care," She said as she stuck her tongue out. "Just don't get us lost, alright? Because I've never been here before."

"All you gotta do is read the directions," He nodded, "Trust me. I got this."

* * *

"Gabs, uh," Troy started. 

Gabriella sighed, "Please tell me we aren't lost."

"We aren't lost?" Troy asked nervously. Cameron was sleeping in the back row with Chad and Taylor. Chad was nodding his way into sleep as Taylor stared out the window.

"Troy you should've let me drive!" She said with a pout. She turned to her side so that she was looking out the window.

Troy frowned and reached for her hand, "Gabi, I'm sorry."

"But-"

"No, no! We're," Taylor looked around and smiled. She nodded, "We're here!"

* * *

"Wow," Gabriella said as she looked around the gym. "This is nice." 

Troy was right behind her with Taylor and Chad trailing behind. Troy was carrying a sleeping Cameron. They decided not to wake him up until they got to the right gym.

"Is this the one now?" Chad asked looking around. Taylor looked down at her paper. After a few seconds Taylor nodded, "Yup."

Troy whispered, "Hey Cameron, wake up buddy. We're here."

Cameron didn't move and it seemed like the others weren't going to help him. Troy sighed, "You got a big game you need to play…"

Still nothing but this time Gabriella noticed. She smirked, "Need help?"

Troy nodded, slightly embarrassed. "Dud," She tapped him, "Wake up. It's Mommy." He stirred but soon went back to slumber. She furrowed her eye brows; it's never this hard to wake him up.

Troy laughed and nodded. "Cam, wake up." He copied Gabriella, "It's Daddy."

Cameron's eyes flicked open and Troy gave Gabriella a smirk. She playfully rolled her eyes and grabbed Cameron's hand.

"So, you see your team?" Cameron tiptoed as they all looked around. Gabriella gasped when she saw a man. He turned around when he heard it. Gabriella quickly looked away. They all looked at her. "Something wrong?" Chad asked.

Gabriella tucked a hair behind her ear and shook her head slowly. "N-No. This guy just looks familiar. Um, I see your team. Why don't you go run to them?"

Cameron nodded and hugged them all. Troy was last. Troy gave him a light squeeze, "Make a hundred points for me."

Cameron nodded, "A hundred and one!"

Troy laughed as the little boy ran to his team. Gabriella grabbed Troy's hand and rubbed it as she tried to calm herself down.

Troy noticed something was wrong but didn't mention it yet. The four of them found their seats in the bleachers and watched the boys assemble for the line up. Troy pointed excitedly to his son who was starting. Gabriella just smiled but it faded when she saw the same man.

She quickly reached for Troy's hand. Troy couldn't take it so he questioned her. "Gabs, what's wrong?"

"He just looks familiar… I-I just hope it isn't him."

Troy turned to her as Taylor and Chad did too. Taylor asked, "Who's 'him'?"

Gabriella looked scared as she slowly brought her hand up. She pointed to the other team's coach.

The other three didn't know who she was pointing to. There were two men there. "You mean that hot blond guy?" Taylor joked with a laugh. "Or that sexy brunette?"

Chad choked, "You aren't serious right?"

Taylor rolled her eyes, "Please, would I real-"

"Is he your ex or something?" Troy asked. "Or-"

"Welcome everyone! Today we're going to announce our starters for this afternoon."

People cheered and Gabriella rolled her eyes. She didn't even get a chance to speak. She mouthed, "I'll tell you later."

After they announced the players, they moved on to the coaches. Gabriella bit her lip as she hoped it was who she thought it was. "And for our home team, we have Coach Tim and Coach Joe!"

Gabriella gasped loudly causing everyone to turn their attention to her. Gabriella's throat tightened and she began to feel queasy. Her heart pounded quickly as she squeezed Troy's hand.

The coaches turned to her and the familiar one smirked. He eyed her and the ones around her. Obviously he remembered Gabriella and that frightened her. He winked to her and Gabriella's breathing hitched. Her vision became blurry as her head started to spin.

"Joe," she said barely reaching a whisper. And right there and then, Gabriella Montez fainted.

* * *

A/N: **So sorry **for the lateness. Oh and also if I have any mistakes... **Bah humbug**! I have no one or nothing to blame but myself!** Forgive me, k**? Thanks a bunch! I hope I didn't lose anyone… I mean I'd understand… I _did_ take like a billion years to update! And to top that, this wasn't even all that! **UGH**! I'm pissed off at myself. Oh yeah! I didn't put an "A/N" at the beginning! **Tee hee**, I felt that I made you wait long enough so yeah!

I'm gonna go… sulk and… "be in a funk". Oh yeah!** I love you!**

P.S. She fainted. **Gasp**! Do you know who "Joe" is?!

P.P.S. **Sorry **it's short! _I can't help myself… I love you and nobody else!! Sugar pie, honey bunch! You know that I love you!_

P.P.P.S. Jeepers! I have a long "A/N". **Pardon me for that.**

P.P.P.P.S.!!! OMG. I swear this is my last one!!! My last "P.P." thing – **sorry**.

P.P.P.P.P.S. OH MY GOOD GOLLY GOSH! Thank you to those who read this. If you do, I'm sorry again. **My apologies are for everyone!!**


	10. Do What?

**Love Like This**

**Chapter X – Do what?**

OMG. I'M BRAIN DEAD. I'm telling everyone this for the millionth time. So yeah, sorry about that.

How 'bout I make you feel better with a cookie crumb of a chapter. Maybe next time I'll give you a cookie instead of a crumb!

Oh! I have a one shot out :) _**Put it in Your Pocket**_ featuring Troyella, baby!

Go to **bluecasey95**'s profile and vote! Great stories there and you needa pick the one your heart desires.

**Anywho. Read on… please :) hehe, no need for me to be rude now.**

* * *

"_Joe," she said barely reaching a whisper. And right there and then, Gabriella Montez fainted._

"Is he your ex?" Troy asked as he yelled over the loudness. He squinted at the coaches. He laughed loudly when he saw who "Joe" was. "Gabs, he's old!" He continued to look at him. Taylor and Chad were looking through Taylor's bag for some snacks.

When Troy didn't hear a laugh or response, he continued. "I-I'm sorry. I was just kidding."

She didn't respond so he turned to her. "Gabs?"

"Gabriella!" He called. He wondered how long she was like that. His sudden call made people stop talking and look at him. Troy was trying to wake her up as Chad waved the people off. Taylor ran to her side and supported her head.

"How come we didn't hear her when she fell?" Taylor asked with a worried expression.

Troy shrugged. His eyes were beginning to get glossy as he tried to wake her up. He didn't want to her lose her… again. "I guess… I guess it was too loud."

Taylor nodded and looked over her friend. "At least she landed on our jackets." Chad came and frowned. "What are we gonna do?"

"Mommy!" Cameron called as he raced up to his mom. Everyone just watched wondering if this was an act or if it was serious.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Cameron asked looking at his mom.

Troy was lost for words. He didn't know what to say so he just looked at Taylor and Chad. "What do we do?"

"I was thinking maybe we should get some water and dump it on her?"

Cameron nodded, "Like in the cartoons!"

Chad was about to say something but Taylor interrupted. She rolled her eyes, "Just lie her down and she'll get back up." Taylor nodded as her doctor instincts came in. "Yeah, she just had a little faint."

Taylor bit the inside of her lip as she tried to reassure not only them but herself.

As if Gabriella heard her, she began to shake a little. They all stared at her as she began to stir. Troy hugged her and Gabriella looked around the room in confusion.

"Please don't do that again!" Troy said as he continued to hug her. "I'd miss you too much."

Gabriella furrowed her eye brows, "Do what?"

"Faint," Taylor said simply as she motioned Cameron to come and hug his mom.

"I fainted?" Cameron hugged her and he nodded. Gabriella continued to show confusion, "Why would I faint? I mean…" She trailed off as she remembered why all the blood rushed to her. And why she began to get dizzy and scared. Gabriella's eye lids fluttered as the thoughts rushed back to her mind. Troy felt her heart beat change and so he called for her.

"Gabi! Please!" Troy said with his eyes remaining glossy. "Just," He tried to be calm like the others, "Just breathe okay?"

She gave him a faint smile. Gabriella stood up.

"Mommy, you okay?" She nodded absently and sat back down. "Win the game for me okay?"

Cameron smiled as he sprinted to the court. The game began and everyone was back to normal. The official came up and ushered Gabriella to come down. Taylor, Troy, and Chad gave her questioning looks but she simply shrugged. She walked down there hesitantly and waited for him to talk.

"Um, one of the coaches wanted to speak with you."

Gabriella gulped. "Why?"

"I think it was something about the players and such. He's over there." He pointed to the seat and Gabriella bit her lip. She took a deep breath and stood tall with confidence as she walked towards him.

"Gabriella!" He said and Gabriella winced at his voice. "Sit, we should talk."

Gabriella obeyed him. She couldn't help but feel like this was déjà vu. She knew that she should show him that she isn't that little girl you could push around anymore. She never was.

"You look beautiful…" He said.

Meanwhile Troy was watching them carefully. He didn't get such a good "vibe" from him. Taylor cocked her head, "You know him?"

Troy shook his head, "I don't, but he doesn't seem like a good guy."

"Yeah, Gabi looks scared or something." Chad added, "Do you think he's the reason why she fainted?"

Taylor shook her head, "I doubt any person could possibly make you faint at their presence. Fainting is when all the blood rushes to your brain and things get-"

"It might be possible," Chad stopped her from stammering.

They all shrugged and she continued. "You don't think so right? I've never had a patient like that…"

"I don't-," Troy said but he was interrupted by a phone ringing.

Chad answered, "Hello? Hi!... Mhm… Sure, I'll let her know. No problem." He then chuckled, "I love you too. Bye."

Troy furrowed his eye brows, "Who do you love too?"

"Anna," He said with Taylor. Chad continued, "Anyways, can you go tell Gabriella that she wanted to have dinner?"

* * *

"I don't feel comfortable with you talking to me like that. If you don't mind, I'm actually going to go back to my family." She said standing up but he grabbed her wrist. 

Joe raised his eye brows with amusement. "Family?" He asked, ignoring the part where she said she was uncomfortable.

"Yes," She said as she tried to hide how scared she was with the fact that he just grabbed her. "And like I said," Gabriella repeated with confidence rising, "I'm going back to them."

"I see rings, but I don't see _the_ ring." Joe said ignoring her again. His 'sweet' act changed and he brought out the character he had before. "You aren't married and you have a child?"

Gabriella snatched her hand away angrily as he reached to touch her. She stood up and walked away, not saying a word.

"Just like I thought," He said as she stood up. She turned around and glared at him. She then sat back down.

She tucked a hair behind her ear, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I just knew that the_stupid little bitch_," He smirked as he paused between the words. "Would end up like this."

Gabriella winced subtly at what he called her. There was a moment of silence as Gabriella took it in. Just like before she thought, but this time she wouldn't cower towards him. "Excuse me? You know I-"

"Is something wrong?" A masculine voice asked.

Gabriella's expression softened as he slipped his hand into hers.

"No, nothing's wrong here. I see you are with my niece," Joe showed a fake smile. "Hopefully she's treating you well."

"She is." Troy said cautiously.

"Obviously not well enough." Troy eyed the man as he continued, "You aren't married and you have a child. I guess you don't love her like the rest of us, huh?"

Troy glared but stopped. He composed himself, "Actually, I do love her. And we're..."

"We _are _married," She continued. Gabriella pulled her hand up with Troy to show their matching rings.

"It's not an engagement ring," Joe said, "You cannot fool me."

Troy looked at her with uncertainty but quickly caught on. He looked at his ring then spoke, "Actually it is. Our real rings are being engraved right now."

Joe observed them closely. "Then why did the papers say Montez? We had to look over them and that's the last name I saw."

"They must be old," Gabriella said. That was the only thing she could think of.

Gabriella smiled at Troy as her way of thanking him and he nodded. He then looked at him, "Who are you?"

Joe chuckled and winked to Gabriella when Troy wasn't looking. He then put his hand over Gabriella's cheek and rubbed it down her face. He rested his hand on her shoulder and answered, "I'm this stunning woman's uncle."

Troy gave her a curious look but she simply showed no emotion. "I haven't told you how much I've missed you," Joe continued. "Why don't we have some dinner with your mom?"

Before Gabriella could object, Troy answered, "Your Mom actually wanted to have dinner with you."

Gabriella frowned, "If she wants."

"But I remember she said that she just wanted you," He tried to cover up. Troy saw her emotion and continued, "That's why I came down."

She smiled softly at him.

Joe glared at the two, but shook it off so he could speak. "That's fine, isn't it? One dinner won't hurt, would it?"

"You have no idea," Gabriella mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Joe asked as he gave her the same look he used to. "I didn't quite catch that."

Troy looked at him then back at his girlfriend. Something wasn't right about the way they were acting. He rubbed his hand comfortingly on her arm. Gabriella sighed quietly then responded, "I need to talk to the rest of my family first."

He gave a subtle glare and nodded.

Before she left, she spoke, "But I don't know if it can happen."

* * *

"Hey, who was that?" Taylor asked as they took their seats. 

Gabriella scooted closer to Troy. "That's my uncle."

"Really?" Chad asked. "He doesn't seem very family-like," He shrugged. "No offense."

Gabriella shook her head, "No, he isn't. I-I don't really like him."

"Why not?" Troy asked as they tried to watch Cameron's game.

Gabriella became quiet so they turned to her with concern. "Gabriella, don't you dare faint on us again." Taylor joked and Gabriella smiled slightly.

"Well, he's the uncle who… remember when I told you… you know when…" Gabriella sighed as she struggled to find the right things to say. She then hoped they would remember with these painful words, "Stupid little bitch?"

Taylor frowned and Chad glared at the man. Troy hugged her and they just sat there in their own silence. They sat their processing their thoughts until Troy shot up from his seat with excitement.

"Go Cameron!" He said with his deep voice and Gabriella couldn't help but giggle. Taylor and Chad saw and started to clap.

Troy looked at him with amazement, "Wow, that's my son huh?"

She nodded with a smile.

"Wait," Troy said looking at the players. "Isn't that a little rough to be playing like that?"

Gabriella furrowed her eye brows, "The coaches usually tell them to settle down or something. But since they're so young it doesn't really matter... The older kids know not to do those things."

Troy looked at Cameron as he struggled to let loose from the kids grasp.

"Are you sure?" He asked. "I mean look at him!"

Taylor interrupted them, "Gabi, I think your uncle is making him do those things to Cam."

"Would he really do that?" Gabriella asked.

Chad looked at them closely then added, "I think he might. 'Cause would a kid know when to attack him? He's doing it right when the refs aren't looking."

Gabriella bit her lip, "Ref!" She called him again, "Ref! He's pulling number 14!"

"Ref! Ref he-" She yelped when he snapped at her.

"Miss, please stop yelling or I'll have to force you to leave."

They sat there in silence. They didn't want to be kicked out of the gym, but they didn't want Cameron to get hurt.

"Do you think he's doing this because you said you don't think he can come to the dinner?" Troy asked and Gabriella gasped. "That's- Cameron!"

Gabriella stared at them with horror. The refs didn't even notice until she called. The boy on Joe's team was beating Cameron up. Cameron wasn't fighting back because he was taught not to, but he was wriggling his way out. The boy was much taller and bigger than Cameron which made it harder.

The referee pulled the older boy away and the other carried Cameron. Cameron wasn't crying even though he had the strongest urge to do so.

The audience just stared at them. It seemed as though this family had drama written all over them. Luckily for Gabriella, they weren't going to play there again.

"Stop!" Gabriella called. "Oh my gosh, Cameron."

He hopped out of the man and ran to his mom. He then collapsed into tears and that's when Troy felt guilty.

When Troy wasn't there, this is what it was like. Gabriella had to work extra hard just for him. He snapped out of his day dream and ran to his family. Cameron turned and quickly hugged his dad.

Troy stood up and walked to the referee. "If you listened to her calls earlier, this wouldn't have happened."

The referee put his hands up with a shrug. At the same time the other referee blew his whistle, "This game has been called to an end. Have a nice afternoon."

"Joe, you didn't need to do that," Taylor told him. "If you wanted to have dinner that badly you could have said something."

Gabriella shook her head at Taylor, "No, Taylor don't!"

Taylor furrowed her eye brows as Gabriella pulled her away. "Tay, he might do something to you… I can't let that happen."

"But Gabi-"

She shook her head and Taylor sighed. Cameron had stopped crying and settled into Troy's strong arms. There were a few cuts and bruises on him. Troy rubbed his back lovingly. He didn't like the fact that an older kid got to do that to him, but he was thankful he wasn't seriously hurt.

* * *

"You did what!?" 

Gabriella bowed her head, "Mommy I invited him over," She said. "He's coming."

"Well, I know that. But honey," Her voice softened. "Why did you give him your address?"

Gabriella frowned and pointed at her bruised son. He was sleeping on the couch. "Mom, he made a boy beat up my son!"

"You could have just given him your number or something! We could have eaten outside, Gabriella." Anna sighed and shook her head disappointedly.

"Ms. Montez it's my fault, not hers. I mentioned you wanted to have dinner and he was there." Troy said as he felt Gabriella rub her hand over his.

Gabriella bit her lip, "And that's not all I told him."

They were sitting in the living room of Gabriella's house. Anna had just gotten there and that was the first thing she heard them say. She was too much in shock to greet them cheerfully like she planned to.

Anna smiled at the two. Gabriella and Troy exchanged looks of confusion. "I'm sorry guys. Why don't you tell me the rest of this, and Troy, you call me Auntie, remember?"

He nodded and told her with a smile. "Right, I must have forgot… but we told him that we were married."

"Are you?" Anna asked with wide eyes.

Gabriella shook her head, "No, Mommy we aren't. But if I said we weren't then he'd just... be him."

Anna nodded, "Alright. Well… It's good to see you guys again." She hugged them and walked to the kitchen. "Let's get our dinner ready."

* * *

A/N: Like I said, I'm brain dead. If you have any ideas or suggestions, please. Don't be scared to share them! I won't bite!...

Well, not when I first meet you but yeah! ;) Review with anything in the world you want!

Because **you truly rock my life and rock my world**.

And um if you don't review, I'll throw a **moldy grape** at you! Then I'll make you **eat it**! I know, torture. So there :) Oh and you will no longer rock… or roll!

143! - If you don't know, that means I love you :)


	11. Let Go

**Love Like This**

**Chapter 11 – Let Go**

I'd like to give a BIG THANKS to my bestie Casey! Aka **bluecasey95**! She helped me when my brain died again, so thanks to her you have this chapter up faster than it would have been up when my brain was dead...

And I have a new story!**Fantastic Four No More?** Might be cool if you'd check that out. :)

* * *

"I'm sure." 

"Are you sure you're sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Are you su-"

"Oh my God! Leave him alone you asked like five times already!" Chad exclaimed as Troy glared at him.

Cameron laughed at the two and Troy turned back to him. "Okay, I just want you to be okay. I'm just going to ask you one last time alright Milk Dud? You are perfectly fine and you don't need to go get checked up, right?"

The little boy looked confused as he sat there trying to take all the words in. Gabriella came in with her mom. She sat on the couch with Cameron and Troy. "Looks like someone's awake," Gabriella said with a smile.

"Because Troy was annoying him," Chad said before Troy had a chance to reply.

Gabriella turned to Taylor, "Really?"

"No, he just woke up and Troy was concerned. He kept on asking Cam if he was okay or not," Taylor laughed. "He just asked him if he needed to get checked up and I don't think he knows the answer."

Anna motioned for her grandson to sit on her lap and he gladly listened. "I think you'll be fine, but you should get checked up just in case."

He nodded and Taylor spoke, "Oh! Do you think he should get in with the marriage thing?"

Troy nodded with Gabriella. She knelt down so they were at the same level. "There is a man coming over and he thinks me and your dad are married." Gabriella told him specifically what he needed to do. "You just pretend that he lives with us, that you've known him all your life, and that-"

She panicked when the doorbell rang. "Okay uh, that's all. Just, just play along okay?"

Cameron nodded and hopped off his grandmother's lap. He walked to Troy and placed his little hand on his dad's, indicating he was scared. Never in his life has his mother told him to intentionally lie.

"Gabi!" He exclaimed cheerfully like he has never done anything wrong, "Annie!"

Anna gave a quiet sigh, "Joseph. We would appreciate it if you would just call us by our real names: Anna and Gabriella."

Joe nodded and walked in. "Cool, I get it _Anna_. Nice place," He said. Joe stopped walking and looked at Cameron. The little boy held on to his dad tighter.

"What happened to you?" Joe asked innocently.

Taylor held back a scoff as Chad rolled his eyes. Gabriella glared from her seat.

Troy gave him a death glare, "Why don't I show you wha-"

"Don't finish it Troy," Gabriella said as she continued to glare at Joe.

Joe smirked, "So how long have you guys been married?"

The glares were wiped off their faces. Their eyes were slightly wider as they tried to think of something.

Luckily Chad had coughed and bought them some time as they pretended to show concern. Once he finished his act, Troy and Gabriella went back to panicking.

"So… back to what we were talking about." Joe expressed amusement, "How long?"

Troy tried to think as quickly as he could. He thought of how old Cameron was. He didn't want it to seem like they'd been together for so long so he compromised.

"About two to three years," Troy said and everyone looked at him like he was crazy. Gabriella bit her lip, hoping that he would by it.

"Well isn't it a little long for you guys to be getting your rings fixed? And what about your son? You had him when she was young didn't you? And you guys are still young! You-"

"Joseph, I can easily ask you to leave my house." Anna interrupted him as calmly as she could.

He nodded then looked around, "I'm sorry. I really am… Dinner?"

Everyone had different expressions on as they walked into the dining room.

During their dinner, everyone was laughing and smiling like a true family. Gabriella was the only one who was unsure about the whole situation. It was now time for dinner to end and Joe finished his statement.

"And that's why I'm the coach now."

They nodded while gathering their plates. He seemed to be different around them. Everyone seemed to have the impression that he changed. Everyone except for Gabriella that is.

"Sorry about the game Cameron," Joe apologized, "And I'm sorry about the way I was earlier about Gabi and Troy." He corrected himself, "I mean Gabriella."

Anna smiled. This was the Joe she knew and loved; her brother. "It's alright," She paused. And for the first time that night she called him, "…Joe."

"Do you need help with the dishes An-"

"No, no! You are the guest, I don'-"

Joe shook his head, "I'm helping, let's go." The two adults went into the kitchen to clean up the dishes.

They finished up the dishes just in time for Joe to leave. He said his goodbyes then went on his way. But not before giving each one of them hugs.

Troy waved to Anna as she backed out of the driveway as well. He closed the door and Taylor smiled. "I think he changed."

"Yeah, he seems like the complete opposite of your descriptions," Chad said.

Cameron furrowed his eye brows, "What was he like?"

Gabriella looked at him, "Just forget about it Dud. Why don't you go upstairs and change?"

He nodded and ran up the stairs.

Troy agreed with the others, "I think he cleared up his mind while he was gone."

"No! He didn't!" Gabriella shouted and they jumped at her loudness. "S-sorry," She mumbled then continued.

"He's not a better man, he's not anything! Don't you see? It's just an act! I mean, do you really think a guy can change in just-"

"Ten years?" Troy finished, "Or was it… Twelve?"

Gabriella looked surprised that they weren't taking her side. "Years?! He was on to me just a few hours ago!"

"Gabi, just let go of the past. You always hold on to it and look, things turn out fine." Taylor told her with a smile.

"I can't really _let go_ because you know me, I just _have_ to hold on to it." Gabriella replied with a glare. She didn't mean to get so angry, but it just happened.

"Gabs, calm down," Troy said.

Chad nodded, "Seriously, just try to think positive about the situation."

"Yeah," Troy nodded, "He's right. If you keep thinking something bad is going to happen, it just might. So relax."

Gabriella nodded in realization, "You're right… If you think or want bad things, it'll probably happen. But if I think of good things… good things will happen right?"

They smiled at each other then nodded. She continued.

"Just like, when I wanted to be with Taylor in college, and how I wanted to keep Chad here with us," She said with happiness. They were confused but they still nodded.

She smiled, "And how I wanted Troy and I to be together and start family."

Troy smiled at her.

"Wrong," She said coldly. Her smile turned into a glare, "Those good thoughts turned into bad reality. Excuse me while I go try and _let go_." She walked upstairs and left them in silence.

Chad was the first to speak, "She kind of said that she doesn't like us, huh?"

"No Chad, she said that she…" Taylor stopped herself then nodded, "Yeah. She kind of did," She frowned.

"Has she ever done this before? I mean like you know at her time of the month?" Troy hinted and Taylor hit him. "Ow," He said as he rubbed his arm.

She rolled her eyes, "No, she's never usually mad. No one here is. The only time we're "mad" is when we don't have anymore cheesecake left in the freezer or if the candy jar's empty."

"Do you think she meant that we're a bad reality?" Chad asked his friends and they shrugged. "And what did she exactly mean by "let go"?"

Taylor bit her lip, scared of what she might do. "Why don't you go ask her how she's doing, Troy?" Taylor asked. "Whenever she felt really upset or something, it was usually about life in general or you… no offense."

"It's okay?" Troy asked more than said. "Wait, that doesn't make sense."

"Oh whoops," Taylor said. "I meant to say that since it's usually about you, it might be a good change for her to have you to lean on now." She gave him a slight smile and he nodded.

When he reached her room, it was empty. He checked the bathrooms and the other rooms until he reached the room with the light on, Cameron's. He smiled and thought that she was probably with him.

"Gabs, we're sorry," He said immediately as he opened the door. Instead of seeing a smiling Gabriella and Cameron, he saw something else. The sight made his breath get caught in his throat. He quickly ran to the spot and stared. His eyes turned to the opened window and he nodded sadly, knowing that he assumed the truth. He picked up the object and frowned. She used these, he thought. Still holding it in his hand, he walked to him. There he held him dejectedly. He kissed him where she always did.

He realized that everything he was doing was in slow motion. He snapped back to reality and called the others quickly before it was too late, "Chad! Tay!" He called, "Guys! Come here!"

* * *

A/N What happened!? Gasp!! Sorry for the lateness. 

:) I have a new story out! **Fantastic Four No More?** It's **Troyella** &**Chaylor**!

I hope you check it out and review! Thanks so much!

(For motivation) **Review or smell a fat guy's 'pits! ;D**

** OMG! **And okay, this whole week! **Me and Elijah**, we held hands, we ate lunch together, and we hugged a billion times! And to top that, he told me he loved me! Yup, yup:) And it was more than just once! I was like, aww! But, that's it. Just felt like sharing **;D  
**


	12. Troy!

**Love Like This**

**Chapter 12 – Troy!**

Thanks to those who checked out **Fantastic Four No More?** It was quite the nice thing to do. And bee tee double you, it's not about super heroes… Hahah.

* * *

"_Gabs, we're sorry," He said immediately as he opened the door. Instead of seeing a smiling Gabriella and Cameron, he saw something else. The sight made his breath get caught in his throat. He quickly ran to the spot and stared. His eyes turned to the opened window and he nodded sadly, knowing that he assumed the truth. He picked up the object and frowned. She used these, he thought. Still holding it in his hand, he walked to him. There he held him dejectedly. He kissed him where she always did._

_He realized that everything he was doing was in slow motion. He snapped back to reality and called the others quickly before it was too late, "Chad! Tay!" He called, "Guys! Come here!"_

"Dude, what's… up." Chad said as he looked around the room. "And what are you holding?"

"Troy and the note."

Chad knew who 'Troy' was because Gabriella used to always let Cameron sleep with it when he was younger. "The note?" Chad asked with confusion, "Where's Gabi and Booger?"

Troy frowned and put the toy on the bed. "Gabriella's gone. She took Cam with her," He handed the note to him as Taylor walked in.

"What's going on?" She asked as she read the note over Chad's shoulder.

"What?" Taylor asked. "Where is she? That doesn't make sense!"

"Do you think we hurt her that much?" Chad asked as he sat sadly on the little boy's bed. He touched the pillow, "Do you think Booger's okay, too?"

Taylor played with his curl and smiled sympathetically, "I don't know, Chad."

Troy bent his head back with closed eyes. He breathed deeply and spoke with a shaken voice, "I don't get it."

"What?" They asked him.

"Where did this all start? The gym?" Troy asked as he stood up. He stared outside at the dark night sky.

Taylor shook her head, "I don't think so. I think she meant where this _all_ started."

"You mean Albuquerque?" Chad asked and they all snapped up.

They quickly ran to get their keys. They rushed to the car so they could meet her at there.

**Meanwhile with Gabriella**

"Mommy?" Cameron called for his crying mom. "Who are you calling?"

She wiped the stray tears, "I'm just calling Grandma, buddy. I'm gonna let her know we're going on vacation."

"Why?" He asked, "What about Dad and Unc-"

"Don't mention them," She said sternly.

"But Mommy, he's my Dad and they-"

"No, Cameron." She said and Cameron looked at his mom with fear. She's never yelled at him before, and he didn't want her to ever start. "I don't want you to talk about them! They hurt me."

"But mommy," He said quietly. She snapped her phone shut aggressively.

"No buts!" She said with eyes full of anger. He winced at her expression. "Cameron, if you want to be a good boy, you'll listen to me. I'm up to the point where I might even change your name."

"Why?" He asked, "It's like Dadd-"

"Cameron!" She yelled causing stares from the other people. "Stop calling them your family. They're not our family," She exclaimed with frustrated tears. "If he was your dad, you would have known him all your life. If he was your dad," She shook her head like it was lie. Like he isn't the father.

"Cam, our last name would be Bolton. If they were family, you'd never see Mommy cry. And most of all, they'd believe me."

Cameron knew that they really were his family and that Gabriella was just frustrated. He stared at her as she shakily ran her fingers through her hair. The indoor lights and moonlight combined and reflected on Gabriella's tears.

"They're sorry," He whispered as his lower lip quivered. Her face softened as she wiped the tears once more. She smiled sadly at him and walked toward him. She noticed he winced so she rubbed his back.

"Cam," She looked at him then kissed his forehead, "I'm sorry. Mommy's just… I…" She struggled for words as her son stared at her.

"You miss Daddy?" He asked from experience. When he was younger, he could remember Gabriella crying after something. For example, on the first day of school, when he put his jersey on, when he won his first game, things like that. The reason for those, Taylor explained to him, was because she missed 'Daddy'.

She nodded then knelt down to his height, "Yeah, I do."

"But he's here now!" Cameron told her with a grin. "He can make it all better! Trust me."

"I trust you," She said connecting her pinky with his. She engulfed him into a rib breaking hug and let go. She stood up from his height and he tugged at her shirt, "Can we go home then?"

"Yeah," She said quietly. "We can go home… But first I needa cancel this-"

The phone rang and she took it out of her pocket. She gave it to Cameron and said, "Answer it, it's probably-"

She rolled her eyes at the noise that interrupted her, "Tell him we need a ride since we took the-" She sighed when she got interrupted again. "Look, you tell him what you think you need to say, I need to go cancel this before it's too late okay?"

He nodded and answered the phone, "Hello?"

"_Hey Cameron, where's Mommy?"_

"She's cancelling…" He stopped when he didn't know the word.

"_Are you at the airport?"_

"Mommy!" He called, "It's Uncle-" She nodded, "Just let him know."

"Yeah!" Cameron nodded, "Can you pick us up? We don't have a ride."

"_Taylor's friend will pick you up. Go outside, she's in the only yellow truck."_

With that, he hung up and ran to his mom, still holding the phone. "I told him. He said that Auntie Taylor's friend will pick us up in a yellow truck."

Gabriella shrugged and held his hand. "Can you hold my phone for me? Put it in your pocket, k?" 

He nodded and they walked outside and waited. A few minutes later there was a yellow truck with a Spanish looking woman in the front.

"Hi, Gabriella and Cameron?" She asked and they nodded. Since it was late, Gabriella and Cameron quickly fell asleep in the back seat. Both were exhausted at the even that happened in just a few minutes.

"Hey," She picked up the phone, "I got them. I'll be there in a few."

* * *

Gabriella woke up feeling cold. She rolled over and noticed that this wasn't her bed. And when she opened her eyes, it wasn't her room. She shivered and checked the time. It was just eighteen minutes since they got picked up. She shivered again then looked down, she was naked.

Her eyes went wide in fear when she realized who did it. She quickly ran to her clothes and hastily put them on. Just when she was on her last article of clothing, Joe emerged from the bathroom in a robe.

"Gabriella! You put your clothes back on!" He said in shock.

"Look," Gabriella said. "Whatever you're trying to do, I'm not interested. Where's my son?"

Joe shrugged, "You didn't care earlier."

"What did you do to me!" Gabriella asked.

He laughed like the maniac he was, "Nothing. You should be asking what I'm going to do to you instead."

She glared, "I just want my son."

"And I just want to finish what we started," He said and ran towards her.

She screamed, "Cameron! Cameron where are you? Cameron!"

Gabriella slapped Joe's hands as he roughly tried to tackle her on the bed. "Cameron!" She called when she heard the faint little boy's cry.

"Cam! Mommy's crying!" She said hoping he'd get the hint, "You know what she wants!"

"And I know too," Joe said as he gripped her down. She cried in pain as his rough hands did nothing but hurt her.

Meanwhile, in the closet was Cameron. He was locked in the dark crying. He was so scared, but he knew what his mom wanted him to do. "Daddy!" He said with obvious sobs, "Come get us please!"

"_Where are you?"_

He looked around frantically hoping there was something that would help him. He remembered when they were at a hotel for vacation before. Gabriella showed him something that had the name of the hotel on it. He grabbed the crumpled napkin and read it as best as he could.

"_Don't cry, we'll be there! Just stay calm okay?"_

Cameron nodded even though he couldn't see him. He struggled to open the door but it wouldn't budge. "I love you Daddy." He whispered.

"_I love you too."_

Gabriella tried to remember what she did last time. She remembered she just kept hurting him, but it won't work this time. He had such a strong grip on her it would just end up hurting herself.

"Stop!" She screamed, "Let go! If you want sex so badly, go hire someone!"

He shook his head and continued to take the clothes off successfully, "But I wanted you for so long!"

"I'm your fucking niece for crying out loud!" She screamed and he slapped her. Gabriella developed a cut from his ring and the blood 

He pulled the clothes off, "I don't want that tone or language you stupid little bitch."

"Stop!"

He couldn't take it anymore. Her screams were turning him on so had to kiss her. He started rubbing his body on top of her but stopped when the door opened.

"Go away!" He said, "You can be next."

"Gabriella!" Troy called and ran to her but stopped the police stepped in front of him. He ran towards Joe and asked for the back up to help cuff him. 

Gabriella hugged Troy and just shook with sobs in his arms. She let go then stopped her cries, "Where's Cameron?"

"Cameron?" They all called then ran to the closet when they heard banging. "Mommy!" He ran and hugged her as tight as he could.

She kissed him, "Did he hurt you? Are you okay?"

Cameron shook his head, "I'm okay." Then he ran to Troy, "I missed you, Dud."

Cameron smiled as Troy wiped the tears away. "Mommy missed you, too."

Troy smiled and looked at Gabriella who look tired and beat up. She gave a weak smile but yelped when someone pulled her arm, "Troy!"

* * *

A/N: Hehe. I have to "end" it here. Sorry for mistakes that might be in there and sorry if it's quite a short chapter.

Just know I love you and ask nothing of you…

Except for reviews! Oh nothing ;)


	13. Talk to Me

**Love Like This**

**Chapter 13 – Talk to Me  
**

Thanks to those who checked out **Fantastic Four No More?** It was quite the nice thing to do. And bee tee double you, it's not about super heroes… Hahah.

And no worries! I've cleared up some stuff here. I know it was confusing last chapter… Oh! And for the toy! I know, I know. It's the best toy ever. ;) I looked up the latest toys at Toysrus. Don't know what I'm babbling about? Read to see! :)

* * *

_Troy smiled and looked at Gabriella who look tired and beat up. She gave a weak smile but yelped when someone pulled her arm, "Troy!"_

"Help! Tr-" Laughter was heard and she turned around and glared.

"Guys don't do that!" She said and hugged Taylor and Chad.

"Sorry," They mumbled sheepishly as they released each other from the hug.

Gabriella smiled when Chad went to Cameron. He squeezed him tight and continued to carry him.

Taylor ruffled Cameron's hair as Gabriella went to hold Troy's hand. "Hey Tay?"

Taylor looked at Gabriella, "Gabi?" She mocked with a laugh then went serious. "Wait, are you okay? Nothing happened right? Nothing seriously… serious?"

Gabriella cracked a smile and shook her head. "No I just wanted to make sure that you guys didn't really send a friend right?"

"A friend? What friend wou-"

"Mommy that's what I was tryna tell ya!" Cameron said as he hopped down from Chad's arms.

"It wasn't Auntie Tay, Uncle Booger, or Daddy!" He said and reminded her.

**Flashback**

_He nodded and answered the phone, "Hello?"_

"_Hey Cameron, where's Mommy?"_

"_She's cancelling…" He stopped when he didn't know the word._

"_Are you at the airport?"_

"_Mommy!" He called, "It's Uncle-" She nodded, "Just let him know."_

"_Yeah!" Cameron nodded, "Can you pick us up? We don't have a ride."_

"_Taylor's friend will pick you up. Go outside, she's in the only yellow truck."_

_With that, he hung up and ran to his mom, still holding the phone._

**End flashback**

"I'm sorry Dud," She said sadly. "If I just listened, we wouldn't be here right now…"

Cameron nodded and went to his dad. The truth is Cameron was going to tell her that it was Uncle _Joe_. He called him Uncle because Anna had told him to before they left. Gabriella forgot and just assumed it was Chad. Another clue was that he said "Taylor". If it was Chad or Troy, they would have probably said "Auntie Taylor".

"Hey, it's okay. We're all together now, and that's all that matters," Troy said as they all agreed. "And we're sorry that we pushed you into leav-"

"No, no. I did that myself. I was just being a baby," She admitted and smiled.

"And a big baby at that," Chad mumbled and Gabriella cocked her head, "What was that Chad?" She asked with a raised eye brow.

* * *

"Nothing," He said replying to her look. They laughed and decided to go home.

"I want this one!"

"Why not this one?"

"Cause this one's cooler!"

"I think this one's cooler." Gabriella said as she "fought" with her son. She pouted when he shook his head.

"No way Mommy, this one will kick your toy's butt!" He said confidently. Gabriella gave him her wide eyes and laughed when he continued to nod. That's right, they're arguing about a toy. Cameron, Troy, and Gabriella are going shopping together. They just stopped at a toy store because Troy wanted to buy something for Cameron. He called it the "pre-present" since it was almost Cameron's birthday.

Just in a few days and he would be able to party for his big oh five. Everything would be perfect with the whole family being there and having no school anymore. Everything was the way he wanted it to be.

"Go ask Daddy which one he likes better," Gabriella said with a smile. She liked calling him that.

Cameron nodded and grabbed the boxes. He ran to Troy and showed them to him. "Which one do you think is cooler?" Two seconds later, Gabriella showed up as Troy examined the toys.

"Bumblebee from Transformers?" He asked, "Or Michelangelo from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles?"

Troy picked up the boxes then smiled as he gave it back, "Definitely Bumblebee!"

"Yes!" Cameron said as he pumped his fist in the air, "Told you!"

"You can just put it back now," Gabriella pouted next to them.

Troy asked with amusement, "You mean you picked out the ninja turtle?" Cameron yelled a "Yeah!" while running to put the toy back.

She nodded, "Great toy right?"

Troy looked as if he were about to say yes but he shook his head, "Nope! Worst toy ever!"

"Hey!" She slapped his arm, "Wrong answer."

He laughed then kissed her, "Right answer?"

"Definitely right…" Gabriella said as she kissed Troy on the lips once more. They were about to further things but someone clear their throat. The two pulled away with slight blush and looked at the person.

"Sorry," Gabriella said for the two of them. "We didn't mean to do…" She trailed off. This guy was looking at her with this odd expression. She furrowed her eye brows as Troy tightened his grip on her.

"Excuse me," Troy said. He didn't want to sound rude or a nerd so he worded it in this way. "I, I don't appreciate you staring at her like that."

"Sorry," He said with chuckle, "Gabriella." He said and the two stared at him. Cameron appeared with the toy in his hands.

Troy put his hands both on Cameron and Gabriella as his way of showing suspicion. He guarded them with protection and told the other two, "Let's just go."

He didn't want to cause more drama for the day but he certainly didn't want any more incidents like the one with Joe. Oh, by the way. Joe was thrown in jail. A call informed them earlier that day.

"But it's me! Jake!" He called but the two kept walking.

They shook off the feeling and held Cameron's hand. He was in the middle of the two smiling happily at his new toy.

"We needa buy new clothes," Gabriella said and Troy groaned.

"What?" She asked and Cameron giggled.

He swung Cameron's arm back and forth with his, "I don't think me and Cam wanna do girly things."

"It's not girly, it's for Cameron!" She said rolling her eyes. "That family picnic is tomorrow and he needs to look good."

Cameron grinned. "Really?! I can show them my dad! They can't make fun of me anymore!"

Troy smiled and pulled Cameron up. He carried him the whole way with a smile. Even though his arms were full he was still persistent into holding Gabriella's hand.

They were walking to the cashier with the toy when Troy's cell rang. He answered it, "Talk to me."

He stopped in his tracks causing the other two to stop with him. His face showed a frown and his eyes read of dejection. Troy nodded then spoke, "O-Okay. There's no other way I can-"

He frowned again then looked at the two people in his arms. "I-I see… But isn't this too early?" Troy nodded sadly, "Okay, yeah. Bye."

He hung up and walked back to the toy section. The other two were confused. "What's wrong, Troy?"

"Cameron, go get that ninja turtle." He instructed and Cameron obeyed. He came back and they walked again with Cameron in his arms.

"Why did you get two toys?" Gabriella asked then joked. "You're such a softie."

Troy didn't crack a smile or laugh. He couldn't, his spirit was just crushed. He had forgotten all about that…

"Troy?" She asked as she placed a hand on his chest and he winced. He sighed shakily and Cameron looked up.

"Daddy? What's wrong?"

_Daddy… No one's gonna call me that anymore._ He thought to himself.

"Guys I'm leaving, I have to go back."

* * *

A/N: Does this mean this story's ending?! And will Troy and Gabriella end forever! :(

Remember who Jake is? He's not coming back in the story I don't think but he might. See if you remember!

Review or I'll make you eat that ninja turtle! ;)


	14. Just Fine

**Love Like This**

**Chapter 14 – Just Fine**

Hope you enjoy this "short" chapter! Thanks for the reviews guys! :) I really appreciate them! Pardon for mistakes! I was just too excited to put this up!!

* * *

"_Guys I'm leaving, I have to go back."_

Everyone stayed quiet and Troy just looked down at his feet with shame. He'd just ruined their happiness with his outburst.

There was an awkward silence as the put the toys on the belt. "Why hello there!" She said cheerfully as she scanned the toys. "These are great toys you have here!"

Cameron didn't budge. He couldn't even nod or anything. He just stood there. Normally Gabriella would nudge him for being so rude but it was like she couldn't say anything either.

Troy just sighed and the lady stood there with a wide smile, "Of course your mommy and daddy picked them out, I bet! You look just like your daddy you know that?"

Cameron turned the other way as Troy stared at the register. Gabriella crossed her arms as she finally changed her pose.

"You look like your mommy too! You're the perfect little mixture I think!" She said oblivious to the awkward tension.

She pressed the buttons and noticed Troy had out his credit card. "Please swipe your card he-"

"Do you have to leave?" Gabriella asked with mixed emotions running through her. First it was shock, then it was sadness and now anger had just settled into all those emotions. "I mean isn't there some other way you can just _try_ and be with us?"

"You act like I never wanted to be here with you guys!" Troy exclaimed.

The lady was taken aback by how loud they were. So were the customers. They all started to look. Since she was starting to get used to their silence, she had to interrupt their loudness, "Excuse me I jus-"

"Were you?" She glared.

He raised his hands, "Did I have choice?"

That silenced her, he didn't. He didn't even know they were there. The lady took the silence as a sign to speak again, "Please slide the card in the-"

"That's right! You didn't even have the guts to tell me!"

She scoffed, "Excuse me for being scared! I should have just said 'Guess what Troy! You screwed me pretty good cause now I got one in me!'" Gabriella rolled her eyes at him.

The other customers had their eyes glued on them as gasps were heard.

"It would have been better than that 'it's not goodbye it's see ya later' bull shit!" He mocked.

"Bull shit?" She asked with wide eyes. "I wasn't the one who was crying because he couldn't get over a girl!"

"You're right! You were the one crying because you couldn't get over a _guy_!" Troy spat.

"Sir, ma'am, if you could just please-"

Gabriella gripped her purse with anger, "Stop trying to make it seem like I did something wrong when you're the one who-"

"EXCUSE ME!"

"No!" They both exclaimed and Troy went on.

"What did I even do?" He asked, "What did I do that was so wrong that you-"

"Oh for goodness sakes! Take this outside! I swiped your damn card for you!" The lady said clearly exasperated. "Here's your stupid toys." Suddenly their behavior caused the once bubbly lady into a grumpy little weenie!! Hehe sorry wanted to say that. :)

Troy snatched the back. He said as he looked at Gabriella then back at the lady, "Thank you!"

He tossed it to Cameron who was silent the whole time. He wasn't crying, he wasn't fighting, he was just there. He knew he couldn't do anything about it so he just followed them with his toys in his hands.

The tension grew and they were boiling with anger ready to just let go. "Everything was just fine until you came here!"

"Sorry for trying to move on! I couldn't get along with my life because someone I _used _to really care about decided that no contact was best." He said then Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Oh please," She said as she slammed the car door closed. He did the same. Cameron struggled to get in his car seat but made it in time. "Sorry for trying to let someone _I_ used to care about have some fun! I just wanted you to lead a normal life with out extra baggage."

It was now his turn to roll his eyes, "Extra baggage? Is that what you call my son?"

"_Your_ son?!" She laughed mockingly, "You can call him your son when you pay for all these sports leagues, his education, his food, hi-"

"So basically he's your mom's son right?" He said as he took a sharp turn causing both Montezes to move to and fro. He pulled up in the driveway.

She glared. "He's _my_ son."

"_My_ son," Troy said through gritted teeth. Cameron hopped out of the car and screamed with the tears finally showing. Cameron banged on the door and ran up the stairs as fast as he could. Taylor just looked at the stairs he just ran and Chad furrowed his eye brows.

They jumped back a bit when they heard yelling. They moved out of the way.

"I can't even _believe_ you would go there!" She yelled.

He shook his head with a smirk, "Believe it babe!"

She scoffed as she put her bag down. He glared at her as he closed the door. "I didn't even hear you _try_ and stay!"

"I did!" Troy said as both he and Gabriella didn't notice Taylor and Chad. They continued their conversation.

"Of course!" She said, "And that's why you're staying right?" Gabriella asked and Taylor bit her lip. Troy and Gabriella are still young no matter how old they seemed to be acting. They barely finished high school and started college. Okay, maybe they're half-way in their college years but still! Taylor knew it too well.

Chad ran his fingers in his curls. He nodded at Taylor and let her know that they should leave. They walked up stairs and left the two of them.

"Why do you care anyways!?" Troy asked. "You said you _used to _care for me."

Gabriella shook her head, "Who said I was talking about you?"

"Maybe I should have just left you with your uncle!" He said and Gabriella gasped.

He did it again. He always brought up the uncle… She shook her head in disgust with herself, "Maybe you should have…"

Troy and Gabriella stayed quiet. They both picked a tile to stare at until Gabriella glared.

"At least I wouldn't have to see you every morning!" She said.

Troy laughed, "Wow, great come back."

"Come back?!" She said, "Troy these aren't comebacks! These are my thoughts! My feelings!"

He rolled his eyes, "You want to hear my thoughts and feelings?"

She didn't nod or say anything. He nodded for her, "Here! I don't care about _your_ son!" He said as he took off the dog tag, "I don't care about us!" He repeated the action and took off their first dog tag.

He continued the list, "I don't care about our love!" He said as he ripped off the ring. "I don't care about this stupid hair tie!" He yelled as he ripped that off as well. Troy shook his head as he threw those on the stairs. Gabriella stared at them but looked at him again when he began to speak again.

"And most of all, I don't care about you!" He yelled as he took off the last ring. He opened his wallet and took out the picture. After, he walked to the closet where he put his stuff. He took out the box and threw it on the ground. "Yeah, I kept it. My mom told me it would be nice if I did that… But it's yours now, I don't care about it."

She felt like she couldn't breathe. He stared at all the stuff he had that he technically doesn't have anymore. He looked at her with the tears gathered in his eyes. She looked at him with the same expression.

Gabriella's voice cracked with hurt, "Like I said." She inhaled with closed eyes. The tears threatened to fall out of both their eyes. "Everything was fine until you showed up."

Instead of a response, Troy nodded. He walked upstairs with a brush of their shoulders. Once Gabriella knew he was gone, she slammed herself into the wall and slid shakily down with tears. Everything was ruined… She struggled to pick up all the items he threw and bring them closer to her.

Gabriella sat on the ground as she looked at the box. She opened it and found receipts of their old dates, a ticket to the music festival, the CD she made him, some tickets and tokens left over from when he won her the toys, the wrist band from the fair, everything. Gabriella let the tears course freely as she recognized everything but one item. A letter.

_Troy,_

_I know you're in pain but I found these in your room when I was cleaning up for you. Maybe these will make you smile, cry, or maybe cause more pain. But I know that it would be nice if you continued to add to this. Maybe someday you will, so bring this with you just in case that day pops up. It doesn't matter if it's in your car, room, or anywhere… Just as long as you know good things have come from it._

_Love, Mom_

_P.S. Visit soon or I'll ground you for a month, mister! I'm getting old and my hand can't write anymore!_

Gabriella smiled at the lovely thought his mother had. She scrunched up her face as she tried to read the difficult handwriting.

_Son you better make those 3's! I'm watching you on TV and you've been missing them. We need to work on that next time._

_Dad_

Gabriella let out a soft laugh but stopped when she heard steps. She tried to clean herself up but Troy already saw the tears. His eyes were read and the stains on his face were still visible. Gabriella looked at him with hopeful eyes but they went away when she saw he had his luggage.

"At least I know where you are now," He said then smiled. "And just like I assumed, you're already happy with out me."

Troy opened the door and reached in his pocket. She furrowed her eye brows as he turned back around. "And… you're right. Things were fine without me so I'm leaving."

He tossed the velvet box to her, "See ya later."

Gabriella reached for the box and opened it. She broke down in tears and tried to wipe them off of the diamond. Gabriella closed it and held it close to her as the sobs echoed in the house.

She looked back down at the box and shook her head in disbelief. Gabriella stared at the engagement ring knowing one thing was certain.

Troy's gone.

* * *

A/N: I know, I know it's short! But quite a lot happened… or so it seemed. Will Troy come back? Review please!

Once again sorry for the mistakes!


	15. Forgive Me

Love Like This

**Chapter 15 – Forgive me**

**I'm Going Down – Mary J. Blige**

**Sorry for mistakes! I needed to get this in! It might be weird and boring, but I can't help it!! I probably can, but not right now! I promise that I'll get up a happy chapter some time soon ;)**

* * *

Gabriella's eyes were puffy and red. They were always glossy because she never stopped the tears from falling. Bags were developing under her eyes due to the lack of sleep she had. It was five o' clock in the morning and Gabriella hadn't gone to sleep since the night before. She couldn't bring herself to do so. Closing her eyes just brought back images, but leaving her eyes open allowed her to stare at the items. Closing her eyes let her hear the screams, opening her eyes let her hear the silence of the house. It was just yesterday afternoon when the event had happened.

_Time on my hands  
Since you've been away boy  
I ain't got no plans_

She had stayed in the same position for those hours just staring at the ring. It seemed like she had gone crazy but no one could do anything about it except for her. Cameron refused to talk and Chad and Taylor had no words to let out. Gabriella just had nothing left to say.

At just an hour later, Gabriella noticed the sun rise. Normally she'd smile at such a sight but right now her skin was tight with dried tears. The phone rang but she dared not to answer it. She let it ring until the answering machine went on.

"_Hey Gabi! I know you're having fun with the family but I need you here! Let Cam spend time with his daddy so you can come here and work for a little. K, call me back. Bye."_

Gabriella eyes twitched and her lip quivered a little. Her mouth was dry as she let out a cough. Her eyes hurt but she was still able to let the one tear fall. Gabriella then stood up and walked slowly upstairs to put on some clothes. She noticed that something was on her bed. She picked it up.

_Let Cameron know I'm sorry for not being here for his birthday or the picnic. Enjoy the space and time without me._

Gabriella turned the paper over to check if anything else was on it. But instead of a message, she just saw that it was a receipt from a jewelry store. She choked out a cry. Cameron. He won't have his dad for anything they promised. She wondered how he felt but couldn't stop from feeling sorry for herself. She put the note back on the bed and put her clothes on. She didn't feel like freshening up so she just brushed her teeth. That was the least she could do she thought then walked down stairs.

She had an emotionless expression as she walked across the room. Taylor frowned. She was the only one up with Gabriella because the other two were off. She offered Gabriella a plate of food silently but Gabriella ignored it.

_Sleep don't come easy  
Boy please believe me  
Since you been gone  
Everything's goin' wrong  
Why'd you have to say goodbye  
Look what you've done to me  
I can't stop these tears from fallin' from my eyes  
_

She stood up and drove to work. Once she got inside, she halted everyone's chatter. She earned a few stares and glances. People kept their eyes on her as she walked to her mother's office silently. A few whispers were heard but everyone had seemed to stop. Usually she's the bubbly one making everyone smile and chat more but it was opposite this time.

"What happened out here? Why is it so qui-" Anna stopped talking as she stared at her daughter. She tried to lighten the mood, "You look like someone ended your wedding." Anna said that thinking it had nothing to do with Gabriella. The look in Gabriella's eyes told her otherwise and so she gave a light gasp.

_I'm goin' down  
I'm goin' down  
cause you ain't around, baby  
My whole world upside down_

"Gabriella," She said suddenly then hugged her. Gabriella broke into tears and couldn't stop. Anna just groomed her hair and whispered soothing words into her ear. She frowned at the workers before walking into her office. Everyone continued to stay silent as the door was shut.

"Gabriella, honey," She said calmly as she sat on the chair next to her. "What's wrong?"

Gabriella wiped the tears as she showed her mother the box. Anna looked at her oddly then hesitantly reached for the box. She opened it then smiled. She recognized a few and read the letter. As she shuffled around in the box she touched the velvet box. She opened it and gasped, "So these are tears of joy?" She smiled. "Then why aren't you wearing it?"

Gabriella pressed her lips together and she took the box back. She held it on her lap and shook her head. She had a distant look in her eyes as she spoke softly, "He left."

"Who honey?" Anna asked, "Troy?"

Gabriella nodded still with the distant look.

"Why don't you go follow him?" Anna asked and urged her. "Go ask where he's at then get him! Tell him you're sorry and you-"

"I can't," Gabriella said not meeting her mother's eyes. "Why not?" Anna asked.

"I already told him that things were fine without him." She began sadly then stopped when the memory came flooding back into her mind. The yells, the tears, the items.

"Just go Gabriella!" She said raising her hand up to her daughter's shoulder. It caused Gabriella to look her in the eyes. "Honey, he's…" She sighed as she took her hand off. "He's the one you've been needing to make everything complete."

Gabriella shook her head, "No. Not anymore, Mom." She spoke with her words shaky. "If he was the one, everything would be perfect right now and pain will never come to me again."

"That's how much he means to you!" She tried to get it into her head. "If he wasn't the one, you wouldn't care if he left! You wouldn't come to your mother even though you're already twenty-five years ol-"

"Uh, twenty-two Mom," She corrected. With all the events that Gabriella had already gone through, she's been forced to mature earlier. It's not a surprise her mother thought she was older.

"Right…" Anna said as she calmed down. She said softly, "But Gabriella, just _try_ and better things. Don't you think he's worth it?"

Gabriella stared at the floor with no emotion. Anna looked at her daughter carefully as she continued to stay silent. She took the velvet box from her hands and examined it.

She opened it, "Take a chance and go for him." Anna shrugged, "I think he's worth it."

Gabriella spoke, "I don't."

Before Anna could ask why, Gabriella opened her mouth again. "He never took a chance and went for me. He never thought I was worth it." Anna became frustrated with Gabriella's change of mind. She never could seem to keep a straight answer or have a constant emotion.

Anna closed the box and placed it in Gabriella's hand. She motioned for her to open it, "Open it and tell me you don't think he took a chance."

Gabriella remained silent.

"Tell me that he didn't take a chance by being with you- when he didn't even know that was his son. Tell me that he didn't go for you when he chose you to give that ring to," Anna sighed. "Tell me," She paused and took a breath. "Tell me that he didn't look at the ring himself and ask if you were worth it."

Gabriella didn't move. She didn't even blink.

"Tell me," Anna said as Gabriella closed the box. "I'm going to work now. After all, that's why I came."

"You didn't come because of work." Anna said knowingly. "You came because you wanted someone to tell you the things you want to hear. You want me to tell you to listen to your heart and do what you want, but Gabriella." She shook her head, "You don't seem to know what you want."

Gabriella squeezed the box as her mother continued. Anna stood up and walked around so she would be able to sit in her own chair behind the desk.

"I'm tired of you being like this," She said. "Last time you had the choice of leaving him behind and you picked it. This time I'm not letting you have that choice. If you want to continue to be like _this_," She told her as she stared her down with the motherly attitude. "Knowing you cut off a great person," She began her list. "Dad, boyfriend, lover, and." She said softly, "Friend… for-" The phone rang.

"Do whatever you want," Anna said with a sigh. "Just… just go."

Gabriella was perplexed. Was Anna telling her to leave? Was her _mom_ telling her to leave? Is she disappointed in Gabriella?"

"Y-You're taking his side?" Gabriella asked. Just a few minutes ago, Gabriella was taking his side too, but now… She didn't know anything.

Anna picked up the phone and held the button, "Gabriella, it's not a matter of taking sides…" She sighed then pressed the button, "I'm sorry but can you tell him I'm busy right now?"

Anna nodded then hung up. "So you _are_ taking sides."

"Gabriella Anne, I'm not taking sides. But maybe for once I should. Now leave."

"But you aren't busy with anything and I wanted to-" Anna stopped her with a hand.

She walked to the door and opened it, "Maybe you need this kind of attitude for you to realize what you'll be missing out on and what you're doing. I told you I'm tired of it and I'm not going to let you do this again." She motioned her to leave.

"But where am I supposed to go?" She asked. Her eyes were slowly turning back to her normal gloss and she wasn't sniffling as much.

Anna shrugged, "I told you where to go, but if you don't want to." She looked at her daughter with sorrowful eyes, "Know that I warned you."

Gabriella nodded slowly the walked out but came back for the velvet box and a hug for her mom.

Anna smiled sadly then kissed her forehead.

**Meanwhile**

Troy grabbed his bag and luggage. He brought it down. After hours of waiting for an open flight, he finally got one. Once he got on he was so tired but he couldn't get his eyes to rest. He couldn't stop imagining Gabriella when she was crying. It hurt him so much but he knew what she said and that hurt him too. He didn't want to ruin both their lives so he left even if it meant hurting his own.

Troy dragged his luggage and rolled it down the ramp to the airport. He gave a small smile when he saw a little boy on the back of his dad. He walked out and put his sunglasses on to hide his red eyes and popped out his phone. "I'm here, where are you?"

"_Right here!"_

"Where's right here?"

"Right _here_," Sean said and helped Troy with his bag and walked to the car.

Once they got into the car, Sean noticed Troy was quiet. He tried to lighten the mood, "Your family's really cool. I loved it at dinner."

Troy wiped the tear the escaped from his eye then nodded, "Yeah, they are."

"And your son and your lady are quite the perfect match for you," He said with a smile.

Troy managed a small smile, "Yeah… They are."

"Wait, where are your wedding rings?" Sean asked. Troy ran a hand through his hair as he looked out the window. "I don't have them."

Sean just nodded noting the fact that Troy didn't want to talk about it. He turned his signal on and switched lanes. "Do you miss them?"

Without hesitation, Troy nodded. "Yeah, I miss them a lot…"

"Then why'd you leave?" Sean asked as they made their exit. They were now turning the corner to Troy's house. Troy furrowed his eye brows, "Didn't I have to?"

Sean shook his head, "We're still off."

"Then why did coach call me?" Troy asked as he frowned at the mother walking with her daughter. "He said it was important."

Sean shrugged, "I'm sure you could just talk to him then go back." Sean smiled at his friend, "He'll probably notice how much you miss them… just like I did."

* * *

"Please Cameron," Taylor pleaded. "I'll make you anything you want, just eat."

He didn't reply. He didn't even shake his head or anything and Taylor frowned. "I'll even let you eat ice cream, Cam! Just… please."

"Booger, can you at least talk?" Chad asked sadly. Then the door opened and Gabriella came in. "Hey guys," She said, talking to them for the first time.

"Hey," Taylor and Chad said simultaneously with smiles. Gabriella returned it and put her jacket on the chair.

Taylor and Chad wanted to ask why there was a sudden change in her step and their expressions showed that's what they were thinking. Gabriella laughed softly when she saw, "I talked to my mom, and she gave me a mood change."

They nodded then Chad whispered, "Maybe he needs to talk to Anna too."

Gabriella looked at Cameron then grabbed his plate. She took a spoonful into her mouth and sighed with happiness. "Oh, that was great! I haven't eaten in a while and that… that just hit the spot." She gushed and Taylor laughed. "Guess her talks still work? I mean you're okay and all?"

"I guess," She said. "But I'm still sad but she made me realize that I shouldn't just mope around. She wants me to go after him."

"Are you?" Taylor asked her with hopeful eyes and Gabriella shook her head. "No. As much as I wanna be with him, I can't. We broke up twice and I think that means something."

Chad shook his head as he continued to try and feed Cameron. "I think that just means you guys feel so strongly about each other you go through it in harsher ways."

Gabriella turned around and furrowed her eye brows. Once she knew Chad saw she turned back around to Taylor. "I'm doing my best to move on and continue where I left off."

"But Gabi that's-"

"No," Gabriella cut Chad off. "I'm not going to cry myself to sleep or sing sad songs anymore… I'm trying okay? Just… support me."

Taylor and Chad looked at each other unsurely but nodded anyways. Taylor spoke, "But I still think your mom's right."

"Me too," Chad added. "It's not like it's just for you, what about this guy?" He asked as he looked at Cameron. Gabriella frowned then looked at the engagement ring in her pocket. Suddenly all her confidence went away and she bit her lip. She shook off the feeling then tried her best to smile.

"Hey Dud, let's eat," She said. "You don't look so good and I think this'll make you better." Just like Gabriella, Cameron didn't eat. But he did manage to sleep since he cried himself to it. Cameron was persistent and didn't talk.

Cameron just sat there as he blinked slowly. He looked at the corner of the room and they noticed his eyes looked different. His eyes seemed to be the only thing they could read to find his emotion. They knew whatever he was looking at made him sad.

Gabriella, Taylor, and Chad turned to see what he was looking at. They all thought it was something big that they would notice, but it wasn't. It was the radio and they weren't sure why it even mattered but Gabriella remembered.

**Flashback**

_Gabriella woke up and frowned to see that it was no longer Troy she was drooling on. She sat up and stretched a little as she examined the empty room. Gabriella stood up tiredly and walked slowly to the mirror. She yawned and looked over her appearance. She brushed her hair then walked outside. The clock stated it was earlier than her normal time for waking up._

_She smiled as she remembered that she hadn't slept so well in a long time. Having Troy next to her just made everything more peaceful than it was; everything felt right. Gabriella chuckled to herself and made that her reason for drooling all the time now._

_She stopped her silent laugh when she smelled food. She furrowed her eye brows. Usually they weren't up early on weekends. She stopped in her tracks to see Cameron and Troy making breakfast._

"_If it isn't love!" Troy called out, purposely singing out of tune._

_Cameron laughed and sang with him. Gabriella just stood there at the door watching them. She knew Chad and Taylor were still asleep, so no one would catch her. But the thing that surprised her was that Cameron knew that song._

"_Why does she stay on my mind?" Cameron sang with his dad. He handed him an egg in the process. "If it isn't love!"_

_Troy bobbed to their imaginary beat, or so Gabriella thought. There was music playing lightly in the room. Gabriella continued to watch them interact. It couldn't help but bring back the memory. The music festival; it was where Troy and Gabriella expressed their love for each other._

_Gabriella was so into the memory she didn't realize the two were staring straight at her. She snapped out of the daze and noticed there was no long singing or cooking. She screamed in surprise when a piece of egg was thrown at her. "Hey! That was rude!"_

_Cameron held his hands up innocently and pointed to Troy. Troy jokingly glared at him, "Thanks for ratting me out, Dud."_

"_You're welcome." Cameron said and ran to his mom. He hugged her tightly and smiled at her with enthusiasm. "Look! We made you breakfast! We even got to make some for Uncle Booger and Auntie Tay!"_

"_Thanks Mild Dud!" Gabriella smiled at him then walked to Troy. She wrapped her arms around him and whispered, "Thanks."_

_He nodded and hesitated to kiss her. She noticed so she decided to make the move. Instead of following through, he pulled away so she couldn't. Gabriella frowned, "What's wrong?"_

"_Cameron's here…" Troy said a little awkwardly._

_Gabriella laughed as she rolled her eyes. She turned around to see Cameron with his back to them. "Oh gosh," She leaned up and placed a chaste kiss on his lips._

_Troy smiled and leaned in but she shook her head teasingly. She repeated his words, "Cameron's here."_

**End Flashback**

It was the same radio the two used when they made the breakfast. She looked at his plate and it was very close to the breakfast they made, too. Gabriella put some food on the spoon and got ready to feed him. She put it at the opening of his mouth but he didn't open it. She creased her eye brows, "Cameron open up."

"I'll get you whatever you want for your birthday," She smiled.

_Oh, please forgive me baby  
I'm so sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry  
What did I do wrong?  
I said, what did I do wrong?  
Please forgive me baby  
And come on home_

Cameron didn't budge. Taylor noticed his eyes showed anger as his lips formed a slight frown. Chad was busy on the laptop.

"I want Dad," He said as he looked her in the eyes.

Gabriella bit her lip, "Cameron, I can't reall-"

He cut her off as she said that she couldn't, "You said whatever I want."

"But, that's going a little-"

"I'm not doing anything until I have my dad," He said then stood up. He walked upstairs and Gabriella frowned. "But the barbeque is coming up… and I want him to be happy on both those days."

They were silent.

"What do I do guys?" Chad looked up from his laptop and Taylor looked at her.

"Get him his dad."

_Cause you ain't around baby  
My whole world's upside down_

* * *

A/N: Yo ho, yo ho! A pirate's life for me!

Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?

YOU DO IF YOU DON'T REVIEW!! :) And yeah, I'm the cool kind of bully right? Thanks!


	16. Sorry

Love Like This

**Chapter 16 – Sorry  
**

But so… I was eating cheese and crackers when I realized… "Oh Cheese and crackers! If I have time to eat this, I have time to update!" So here…

HAPPY BIRTHDAY CASEY!! I LOVE YOU!! :)

Thanks for the reviewsies! Much appreciated they are. & Oh! Uh, for those who read **Fantastic Four No More?** Sorry for the wait as well!

* * *

"_What do I do guys?" Chad looked up from his laptop as he and Taylor both stared at her._

"_Get him his dad."_

* * *

"Gabi aren't you at all concerned about your son? Or even you?" Taylor asked as Cameron continued to sit at the table in silence. He was persistent in his act and that worried them. He surprisingly has fought the urge to eat or drink. Since he never did those, he didn't feel the need to even open his mouth. Therefore, he didn't talk. It had been two days since Cameron spoke. Each night Gabriella cried. She always tried to cover up her sadness but Taylor and Chad knew. They could hear her sobs and they could see it in her eyes and by her face.

Gabriella no longer had a glow about her. The bags were continuing to stay there and the red eyes were forming again. Even in just the two days she lost so much. She basically lost her son, the love of her life, and… herself. She played with the food on her plate.

"Tay, I do… I just _can't_. I can't do anything about it." She said sadly, finally showing her true emotion.

Chad shook his head and the curls swayed back and forth. He chewed on the food then swallowed. He looked at her, "You can get his dad."

"You know that's not possible." She said and Taylor furrowed her eye brows, "And why not?"

Gabriella tried lamely to think of an excuse. They waited for her impatiently to respond. She spoke, "I… I don't know where he's at."

**With Troy**

Two days ago he just heard that he didn't even need to be there, but he stayed because his coach called him. His coach wasn't even in town! He was coming back in a few hours to talk to Troy. He was supposed to meet him at his office.

"So… You sure Coach didn't ask you to meet him?" Troy asked Sean as they hung out at his place. They were both spread out on the two couches watching the game on TV.

"I'm pretty sure," He said and stood up. "I feel like cookies, you got any?"

Troy nodded, "Yeah it's there. But I wonder what he wants."

"He's gonna kick you off the team," Sean said with his mouth full of chocolate chip cookies. He sat down when he noticed Troy didn't laugh with him.

"You still miss your girl and kid?" He asked and Troy didn't reply. Sean stared at him patiently for an answer.

Troy sighed, "I miss Cameron."

"Then why don't you invite 'em over?" He said, "You need a good bang."

Troy rolled his eyes and grabbed a cookie, "I'm fine. I just miss my son." His eyes drifted to the ninja turtle on the table.

**Flashback**

"_Dude, for the millionth time! I don't know why Coach wants you," Sean said as he looked through Troy's pantry._

_Troy put his luggage on the ground and opened it, "Fine… We can go eat after I get this…" His voice trailed as he stared at the toy in his luggage._

"_Alright, what's wrong now? I know you aren't eating a French fry so we're good," Sean said as he walked towards Troy._

"_What the- Troy you better share!" He joked as Troy picked it up. He had a sad smile slowly playing on his lips._

_It was Cameron's ninja turtle. He must have sneaked it in when Troy walked out of the room. Troy picked it up and put it on the table. He stared at it then walked to the door._

_He cleared his throat, trying to clear the regret away. "Let's uh," He cleared it again. "Let's go."_

**End Flashback**

"I don't know," He said. "We had that fight remember? We always seem to end with big fights…" He sighed. Sean frowned slightly and remained silent, letting Troy know he was there for him and it was okay to continue.

Troy looked at the ground. "I get tired of it. But I know I make it seem like it happens all the time even though it doesn't. It's just the thought of not being with her that ruins everything," He stopped. Sean looked up and saw him looking up too. He continued.

"I don't think I want to be-"

_Rrrrrring! Rrrrrring! _

"I'll get that," He said and stood up. "Talk to me."

Sean checked his phone when he felt a vibrate. He furrowed his eye brows when he didn't recognize the number but answered it anyways, "Hello?"

He smiled, "Yeah of course I remember what you look like."

Sean gave his information then ended the phone call. Troy showed up a minute later with a water bottle, "Coach's here."

"You want me to leave?" He asked and Troy shook his head. "No, you gotta come. He's calling a practice right before our "meeting" so it's cool."

He nodded and they walked out.

When they reached the gym, guys were already there. It almost seemed like they were the last ones to get there. One of the team mates joked, "Where are the wedding rings?"

"She has it," He said. This time Troy didn't blush, he just said the straight answer because now there really was a wedding ring… Well an engagement ring. Is it still called that if you didn't really ask and you didn't really answer?

He just nodded and Troy walked to put his bag down. They started practice and ended two hours later. (A/N: That's how long my practices are so I'm going with that!) Each guy had sweat running on their bodies. Troy had a few sweat beads on the side of his head. He went to go for his towel and wipe it when the coach stopped him.

"Troy," Carl said. "I'd like to speak with you."

Troy nodded, "I'll be just a second. I'm gonna get my stuff first, if that's alright."

His coach nodded and walked back into his office. Troy let Sean know he was going to talk to him so Sean stayed with the other guys.

"You wanted to talk to me?" He asked as he took a seat in front of his desk.

He nodded and showed Troy a picture of his family. "This is my wife, Arlene, and daughter Brenda."

Troy's breath was caught in his throat. Cab. Carl, Arlene, and Brenda… Cab. He frowned but Coach Carl didn't notice.

"Are you in a relationship?" He asked the question as he caught Troy off guard.

Troy stumbled for words, "I-I… Uh-"

"Well?" He asked impatiently and Troy shook his head 'no' and Carl smiled.

* * *

"Oh, look at her!" Mike, the team mate said as he saw a brunette walk in from far away.

Sean squinted his eyes, "She's too far to see."

A blond one came right after. "What about her?" John asked as he gulped some water down.

"I like her," Mike said.

Sean shook his head, "You like anyone who has a mouth and-"

The guys laughed but stopped when Sean didn't continue. "See? Mike was right, she's hot." Steve said.

"No, is that her? She was way hotter when I saw her last time!" Sean said as he stared the girl down. "It can't be her!"

"You know her?"

Sean didn't reply until she smiled at him softly. She walked up and hugged him, "Hey, where is he?"

"Gabriella is that you?" He asked, "I know I don't really know you, but you don't look too good."

She smiled softly again, "I know. I haven't been good, that's why I'm here… and that's why I called."

He nodded, "Yeah! Of course, that's right. Uh, wanna meet the guys?"

She looked at them and blushed, "Oh well I don't really look good right now… maybe next time?"

"No!" He said as he waved her off. "Guys this is Troy's other wedding ring holder. Trust me she's hot, but she's not in it right now."

The nodded and said a few hellos. There was even an, "Oh so this is the girl?" She smiled then looked at Sean. He nodded to the hallway, "He's at the first door on your right."

She nodded and walked slowly, "Thanks."

* * *

"What do you think about Brenda?" He asked and Troy shrugged. To be honest Troy didn't want to think much about her at all. He wasn't interested.

"She's pretty?" Troy tried to say but it came out as more of a question. Carl didn't notice and just nodded, "I know. Beautiful right?"

He's never really calls girls "beautiful" because they aren't. The only one who was beautiful was Gabriella, and he can't change his mind about that.

Troy just nodded slightly as he tried to think of an excuse to leave, "Coach, I don't mean to be rude, but what did you call me here for?"

Carl stood up and put the picture away, "Well You and Brenda could be together."

"We could what?" He asked with as much shock in his voice as there was on his face.

Coach nodded, "Yeah. Get with her, marry her, stuff like that. She's interested in you, and since you're back it can be better."

"Coach, I think that's a great idea but-"

"So that's why you left?" Hurt was evident in her voice. He looked at her with shock. Two things were running through his mind, her appearance and her. Just her.

She was certainly differently looking but it wasn't for the better.

"No!" He said quickly, "That's not why. You didn't want me there, so I left."

She shook her head slowly, "Look I'm not here to fight, but Cameron needs you."

Troy's face changed sadly, "He's fine…"

"Troy, he could get sick! He-" Gabriella said with her eyes getting glossy.

"Then get him some medicine or something," Troy said as if he didn't care, but he did. He wanted to buy all the medicine in the world but couldn't because of his pride.

She let the tears weld up in her eyes, "No. Cam could get really sick! He's not eating, drinking… he won't even talk to us! Please, he said the only way is for his dad to come home and-"

Gabriella frowned as he rolled his eyes. She pressed her lips together. Troy just stared at her as she played with her fingers.

"Please, just come home for him," She pleaded. "It's all I ask of you! Troy, he loves you… I love you." She said it softly and he looked up. She smiled slightly, hoping he'd say it back.

Troy looked at his coach then at her, "Gabriella, I'm sorry."

"It's fine Troy!" She said with a smile. The tear rolled down her cheek, "I'm just glad you're back!"

"No," He said. "I'm sorry I'm not coming… You hurt me and I don't think I can be with that anymore."

"But you hurt me too!" She said, "You can't just stop loving me! You can't…"

He shrugged, "Gabs, I don't love you anymore."

She let out a tear and wiped it with her fingertips. "Troy…"

"Sorry," He said as he stepped outside. She didn't follow quickly but instead looked at the velvet box in her purse.

* * *

A/N: Aw she has to go after him, huh!

REVIEW PLEASE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY CASEY!

Sorry for mistakes!! :(


	17. Because I Am

Love Like This

**Chapter 17 – Because I'm Not  
**

Sorry for the long wait! The laptop broke & I lost all my files and everything! I didn't even get to review or read other stories :( But I'm back! Please keep reviewing and stuff!

**XX**

_Recap_

_Troy looked at his coach then at her, "Gabriella, I'm sorry."_

_"It's fine Troy!" She said with a smile. The tear rolled down her cheek, "I'm just glad you're back!"_

_"No," He said. "I'm sorry I'm not coming… You hurt me and I don't think I can be with that anymore."_

_"But you hurt me too!" She said, "You can't just stop loving me! You can't…"_

_He shrugged, "Gabs, I don't love you anymore."_

_She let out a tear and wiped it with her fingertips. "Troy…"_

_"Sorry," He said as he stepped outside. She didn't follow quickly but instead looked at the velvet box in her purse._

"I'm sorry too..." She said as she walked out with her head down sadly. Her face showed an expression of determination as she gripped the velvet box. "Wait Troy! I know you love me."

"Why do you think that?" He asked as she walked closer to him. She still looked beautiful to him even though her natural glow wasn't there.

She looked in his eyes, "I don't think it, I _know_ it." Gabriella pleaded for an answer with her eyes. When there was no reply her eyes grew glossy and she took a deep breath, "Do you?"

Troy just looked at her. The same look he had before he told her he had to leave. And what a coincidence, he told her, "I have to go."

"Where are you going?" She asked a little sad.

Troy continued to walk then turned around, "I'm going to see my son."

Gabriella smiled and walked with him. He turned to her and whispered, "And I do love you."

Her smile grew and she reached for his hand. And just like that, they were back in love.

**XX**

"Gabriella Anne where have you been this whole day?!" Taylor asked as she opened the door. "And... Why do you look so happy?"

It was close to midnight when they got home and Troy and Gabriella made up. They weren't engaged, they didn't elope, and they didn't make another Cameron, but they made up.

"Hey Tay, sorry we're late," She smiled when she came in the door with Troy following behind her.

Taylor's eyes widened and Chad came down, "You better have a pony with you because this little guy's not happy and its his birthday in a few minutes."

She smiled when Chad saw Troy and her. Everyone was just smiling at each other. "Why don't you put your junk upstairs? I'll be up there and we can all say happy birthday."

Troy and Chad went upstairs and Taylor stayed down with Gabriella. "Why do I have a feeling you aren't at the fullest happiness?"

"Because I'm not," She said. "Tay, I want him to propose to me again. I want us to make this family official! I want another milk dud! But he won't..."

"How do you know?" Taylor asked Gabriella and she frowned.

Gabriella grabbed the box from the closet and took the rings and hair tie out, "Would you ask me again if we just had a huge fight and haven't seen each other since?"

Taylor smiled at her and walked up stairs. "Tay? Hello? I was talking to you, I'm serious."

"Lets just go upstairs and greet the little booger a happy birthday." Taylor said as she continued to walk upstairs.

Gabriella furrowed her eye brows in confusion and Taylor looked back at her.

"I have a plan."

**XX**

A/N: Wonder what the plan is!

Sorry for such a long wait! I hope you keep reviewing and that I didn't lose and readers!


	18. Yes!

Love Like This

**Chapter 18 – Yes!  
**

Thanks for sticking with the story! :) I have a myspace now tho! Feelllt like sharing that. And um thanks for all your reviews!

And thanks to **crazyinluv305** I used your idea!

**XX**

_Gabriella furrowed her eye brows in confusion and Taylor looked back at her._

_"I have a plan."_

"Plan? What plan?" Taylor just smiled and walked to the room Troy and Chad were in.

Gabriella smiled to herself and followed. She found her spot next to Troy and wrapped her arm around him. She closed her eyes and inhaled his scent and smiled to herself.

"You like it?" Troy asked, "It's sweat."

"Ew," She laughed at his joke but didn't let go.

Chad's watch beeped and they all stood up. Chad, then Taylor went in to say happy birthday. He woke up with a smile but it wasn't a big one. Gabriella came in and smiled, "Dud, I have that present you wanted but you have to talk so I know you still want it." She smiled, "Cause if not, I'm keeping him."

"Him?!" He asked and jumped out of his bed and ran to his dad at the door. "I missed you," He said with little tears in his eyes.

Troy smiled, "I missed you too Dud." He kissed his forehead and squeezed him tight, "Happy birthday."

Everyone went to sleep happy and woke up even happier. Troy was in the kitchen making breakfast with Gabriella on his side. Taylor and Chad were at the table chatting with Cameron and everything was perfect.

"What do you wanna do today?" Gabriella asked Cameron and he stopped to think. "Park! I wanna play basketball with you and daddy."

Gabriella laughed, "I don't think your dad can handle me Cam."

"Me neither!" Cameron said, "But I just wanna see him lose."

Troy laughed, "Is that so?"

"It is so," Cameron replied and Taylor motioned for Gabriella to come with her and leave the guys to their bonding.

Once they entered the room, Taylor sat on the chair and Gabriella followed suit. "So about this plan..."

"You're gonna get to the park and then..."

**XX**

"Shoot it!"

Taylor laughed at Gabriella's serious expression and the sweat on Troy's face. Chad joined in when Cameron showed a combination of the two. Taylor and Chad were sitting in the shade watching their favorite little family play a game of basketball.

It was Troy against Gabriella and Cameron. So far, the two Montez's were in the lead while Troy was trailing by two points.

"You know this isn't fair," Troy said and Gabriella giggled as she passed it to Cameron. "I know."

Cameron jumped and took the shot, "Game! You lose Dad!"

"What!?" Troy asked as he rebounded, "I want a rematch."

Cameron shook his head, "No thanks, I already won." He grinned and spoke, "You should play Mommy. I'm hungry!"

Troy watched as he ran to Taylor and Chad for some food. He looked at her, "I'll play you."

She smirked, "So you can lose?"

"So I can win," He smiled and shot the ball. "You're going down Montez," he said as the ball went through the net. She raised her eye brows and the took ball from him. They continued the game but it was tied. They decided to call it a game and go back to the others. But before they did, Gabriella brought him to the big tree near the hoop. She took her key and carved her name on it, "This is proof that I won."

He took out his key and carved his name as well, "And this is proof that _I_ won."

"Won what? You lost Mr. Bolton, you lost."

Troy shook his head, "Actually I won." He smiled, "I'm with you aren't I?"

Gabriella smiled at him then pecked him on the cheek, "Ew, you're sweaty."

He rolled his eyes playfully and walked to the others.

Gabriella groaned loudly, "Ugh! I can't do this! I can't do this stupid plan."

"Plan?" Troy asked as he turned around. He was confused and came back to her.

"This plan that Taylor had for me... Just forget about it, it's nothing." She smiled and he nodded then turned around to walk back to them.

Chad looked at them and asked Taylor, "Why does Troy keep coming here then turn around?"

"Because she can't go through with the plan," Taylor said knowingly with a laugh. Cameron just shrugged and ate the candy in her hand. He giggled and Chad laughed and grabbed some for himself.

"Why are you guys stealing my candy?"

They all laughed and continued to watch the couple.

"Yes!" Gabriella called out when Troy was a little farther away.

Troy turned around and furrowed his eye brows, "Yes what? I didn't even say anything." He laughed and walked back to her again. He reached for her hand, "Come here, you should walk with me. I don't think you're sane enough right now to walk by yourself."

She rolled her eyes, "Yes Troy."

"Yes what?... You're crazy?"

"No." Gabriella reached for the velvet box and took it out. She let go of his hand and placed it on his palm, "Yes, I will."

Troy had a smile play on the corner of his lips. She smiled back and they stared into each others eyes. Troy couldn't take it anymore, he smiled so brightly and carried her. She laughed and hugged him tight. He twirled her in the air and she giggled. He hugged and kissed her so many times she could barely kiss him back. Troy put her down and carried her bridal style all the way back. Gabriella laughed, "I'm a little heavy Troy. We might fall."

"You mean like that?" Chad called when he saw that they were about to run into a rock. They tripped and landed on the grass laughing. Taylor and Chad smiled at each other as Cameron continued to eat. Gabriella smiled at him as she got up. Troy stayed down and bent down on one knee.

"Will you marry me?" He asked and she nodded with a giggle, "I already said yes."

"But I just wanted to make it official," Troy said as he slid the ring on her finger. She looked down at it and him. They smiled and went it for a small kiss.

"Alright love birds!" Chad said, "We're going home, booger wants to play video games with the champ."

Gabriella raised her eye brows, "Really? He didn't tell me he wanted to play with Taylor."

Taylor stuck her tongue out at Chad and he rolled his eyes at her. "Ha ha, let's go."

Gabriella watched as her ring glimmered in the sun.

They entered the home and Cameron ran to the room to play with Chad. Taylor followed them but brought the laptop.

Gabriella walked upstairs to her room leading Troy with her hand. He raised his eye brows behind her, knowing the look in her eyes. She led him to the bed and Troy closed the door behind them. He put something over the doorknob letting them know not to come in.

"I wanna go play with Daddy now," He said and Chad looked out the room to see their door closed. He had a smirk on his face and showed Taylor. Taylor rolled her eyes with a laugh, "Sorry Cam, they're... taking a nap."

"Oh," He said. "Then Uncle booger can play with me some more!"

Later that day, they woke up. There in the bed lie Troy and Gabriella. The blanket was covering them and their bodies were clinging to each other. She smiled at him and drew a heart on his chest. He smiled back at her and kissed her temple, "I'm sorry."

She looked at him seriously, "Me too. But don't worry it's over now, and we're together."

"But what happens when I have to go back tomorrow?" Troy asked her and she frowned slightly.

She looked away and then back at him, "Will you visit?"

He smiled, "Every chance I get."

They enjoyed each other's presence a little longer then Troy sat up and grabbed his shirt and tossed the other clothes to Gabriella for her to put on.

**XX**

A/N: Will this continue to be happy?! Or will they have their fight before he leaves!

Goood gravy! Review please! & I'll update super duper faaast like a nascar! :)


	19. Weird?

Love Like This

**Chapter 19 – Weird?  
**

For those who are reading **Fantastic Four No More?** I'll update that too! But that one seems to be coming a little later than this one. :( Sorry!

**XX**

_"I'm sorry."  
_

_She looked at him seriously, "Me too. But don't worry it's over now, and we're together."_

_"But what happens when I have to go back tomorrow?" Troy asked her and she frowned slightly._

_She looked away and then back at him, "Will you visit?"_

_He smiled, "Every chance I get."_

Cameron had the best birthday ever. Everyone went to sleep with a smile on their face. But the next morning it wasn't as happy. The day Troy leaves.

"Do you really have to go?"

Troy nodded sadly, "Sorry Dud..." He put his bag on the ground and placed the box with their stuff on the last step of the staircase.

Cameron look down at his shoes in disappointment. He then shifted his eyes to his dad's shoes and realized how much he was going to miss them. He looked up with glossy eyes and a quivering lip.

"I'll be back," Troy tried to convince him but Cameron's little smile turned into a frown.

Cameron hugged Troy tightly and everyone just waited patiently as the father and son said their goodbyes. The little boy had tears coming out of his eyes, he cried, "Daddy," He sniffed, "Don't leave. Please stay."

Troy rubbed his back lovingly and kissed his head, "I can't..."

The tears kept flowing down his cheeks and onto Troy's shirt. He didn't want to close his eyes because he was afraid that he'd leave already. Troy's eyes started to burn as his sadness took over.

"Please? I'll do anything if you just stay."

Gabriella frowned sadly at her son as she crossed her arms. She rested against the stair's rails while Taylor sat on the chair across from her. Chad placed his elbows on his knees and had his hands on the side of his face. He sighed from his spot on the second step.

"You just be good and listen to them, okay?" Cameron nodded. "I'll be back, you can call me too alright?"

Cameron nodded again and wiped the tears away with his arm. Troy smiled softly at him and wiped it with his thumbs, "I love you."

"I," He sniffed at his dad as his lip quivered again, "Love you too."

"Be good," He said as he turned the door knob.

Cameron nodded once more, "I promise." He extended his little pinky to his dad's large one.

He walked to Chad and sat with him on the steps. Chad rubbed his back as he smiled his goodbye to Troy. Taylor walked to him, "He needs you, and she needs you." She whispered with a smile as she hugged him, "Come back."

He smiled with a nod and opened the door. Gabriella picked up the box and opened it. She slid the rings onto his fingers with teary eyes. She was going to miss him just as much as Cameron was. She put the dog tag on him and smiled at the picture. Gabriella played with his hair a little then kissed sweetly him on the lips, "I love you."

He kissed her again and wrapped his arms around her waist, "I love you too."

"See you later," She said with a smile.

He nodded with a small smile, "See you later."

She watched him walk away from the door as Chad followed. Gabriella played with the engagement ring and he turned around, "Don't worry, I have mine at home."

Gabriella smiled but it slowly went away. "Home..." She whispered to herself but Taylor heard as she closed the door. They hugged and Gabriella let out a few tears, "I wish he could just stay."

Two weeks have gone by and everything was back to normal. They were still in contact and Troy said he was coming back in about two weeks or so. Cameron was doing better and so was Gabriella... Well sorta.

Gabriella was on the couch curled up with tears rolling down her cheeks. She sobbed, "Why?" She grabbed a tissue and blew her nose dramatically and the other three looked at each other with raised eye brows. Chad stifled a laugh with Cameron.

"Gabi," Taylor said soothingly. "It's okay, he's coming back."

She sniffed, "Then..." She spoke with her stuffy nose, "Why did he leave?"

"Mommy he just-" Cameron started but was interrupted.

Gabriella let a sob out, "I know." She shook her head with the tissue in her hand, "It's just so sad."

"Gabi," Chad said while trying to hide his laugh, "Nemo just went to school. Nothing happened yet."

"I know!" Gabriella said and wiped her tears, "But he left!"

Cameron was confused but shrugged as Chad shook his head with a laugh. Taylor gave her a nervous smile then grabbed the remote.

"I don't think we should watch this anymore," She said as she changed the channel.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and glared, "You just changed the channel! I was watching."

Chad raised his eye brows and Taylor nodded, "Sorry."

Gabriella giggled, "It's okay, why do you look scared?"

"Are you okay?" Taylor asked, "You've been weird lately."

"Weird?" She asked with raised eye brows. "What did you just call me?"

Cameron and Chad just stared at them. Cameron and Chad laughed when Taylor nervously shrugged, "I-I didn't call you anything."

"Why are you guys laughing? Am I a clown?" Gabriella asked and they stopped laughing. "Am I Marlin, am I a clownfish?"

They shook their heads no and she nodded with approval.

"Look, Gabriella you are too much right now." Taylor said, trying to control Gabriella ."You need to calm down, you're acting so-"

Gabriella broke down, "I'm so sorry." She sniffed and covered her mouth with her hands as she cried.

"Oh," Taylor said with wide eyes. They just stared again. "I'm so sorry Gabs I-"

Gabriella's tears streamed as she shook her head, "Don't. Troy calls me Gabs."

"Okay," Taylor said cautiously and Gabriella let another sob go.

She sniffed, "Troy says okay!"

Taylor mouthed "Oh my god" as she silently groaned to herself. Chad and Cameron decided to go play video games and left them.

Taylor stood up and followed suit but Gabriella stopped crying, "Is everyone leaving me?"

"No," Taylor said softly, "We're not... I." She paused to think, "I have to go to the bathroom, I'll be back."

Gabriella nodded, no longer crying and watched TV.

She walked upstairs and picked up the phone, "Troy she is crazy, I think you needa come here." Taylor laughed, "No, she's fine uh. But, not really." She nodded the hung up. He was busy but he said he'd try to come.

Taylor sighed and walked downstairs. She was confused when she didn't see Gabriella on the couch. Instead she saw her in the refrigerator piling food on her plate.

"Gabs-i?" She tried to catch herself, "Gabi?"

"Mmm," She licked her fingers. "Did you know this was so delicious?" Gabriella asked.

Taylor scrunched her face in disgust, "I knew you liked chocolate but..."

"But what?" Gabriella gave her a face and Taylor automatically shrugged, not wanting to start the moods again.

Gabriella grinned and continued to eat. She had potato chips dipped in chocolate and cocoa puffs cereal with mustard.

"Your moods have been swinging?" Taylor tried to word it correctly, "And you're... eating habits are odd."

Chad walked downstairs and looked at her cautiously. "Is she pregnant?" Taylor gasped at the idea. It made sense, "I don't know, I didn't ask," she whispered back and Gabriella furrowed her eye brows.

"I don't like secrets guys," She told the couple and they nodded.

Chad shrugged, "I'll ask her. Hey-"

"No," She hissed. "If she's not, that will be such an insult!"

He nodded, "You want pickles?"

"Mmm!" She smiled with a nod, "Perfect! It'll go great with the chocolate, huh?"

Chad shook his head, "I think it's better with the mustard."

She nodded, "Good idea."

Taylor couldn't take it. She blurted it out, "Are you pregnant?"

Gabriella choked on her pickle, then laughed. She finished the pickle, "I don't think so. I haven't done it since I was in high school! Oh my gosh, I'm so bad..." She cried with the chip in her hands. "I was supposed to get married _then_ get busy!"

"Uh," Taylor smiled. "It's fine, you have have Cam as a ring bearer now." Gabriella frowned but smiled slightly at the idea.

Taylor nodded and grabbed a chip but didn't dip it in chocolate. She mumbled to herself, "And maybe your new kid can be the flower girl."

"What?"

Taylor shrugged, "I was just telling Chad he should go back up to Cam now."

Chad nodded slowly, "Yeah, I'll go do that."

"Gabi," She said seriously, "Are you?"

She just stared at her engagement ring and breathed deeply, "I don't know..."

**XX**

Mmmmkaay! Hope that wasn't too much of a disappointment. I'm sorry for the mistakes and such, I just wanted to put this up before I go out. So yes, sorry! Review pleease!

_Do_ you want her to be pregnant?

if so, what would you want it to be? boy, girl? name? k bye! :)


	20. Well?

Love Like This

**Chapter 20 – Well?  
**

**Hope you enjoy this short slash uneventful chapter!**

_Taylor couldn't take it. She blurted it out, "Are you pregnant?"  
_

_Gabriella choked on her pickle, then laughed. She finished the pickle, "I don't think so. I haven't done it since I was in high school! Oh my gosh, I'm so bad..." She cried with the chip in her hands. "I was supposed to get married then get busy!"_

_"Uh," Taylor smiled. "It's fine, you have have Cam as a ring bearer now." Gabriella frowned but smiled slightly at the idea._

_Taylor nodded and grabbed a chip but didn't dip it in chocolate. She mumbled to herself, "And maybe your new kid can be the flower girl."_

_"What?"_

_Taylor shrugged, "I was just telling Chad he should go back up to Cam now."_

_Chad nodded slowly, "Yeah, I'll go do that."_

_"Gabi," She said seriously, "Are you?"_

_She just stared at her engagement ring and breathed deeply, "I don't know..."_

Gabriella continued to stare at the diamond. Her stare was a soft, yet deep stare. She ran her finger over it gently and frowned as if she was disappointed that there was no answer engraved into it.

"Why don't we go find out?" Taylor asked as she left the room to go to the store. Gabriella sighed. It's not that she didn't want to have another child, but with everything going on in her life, it would be too much for her. She just wanted so much for Troy to just be there. She wanted him to be next to her, rubbing her back and whispering comforting words into her ear. Gabriella unconsciously let a single tear slide down her right cheek as she thought of how her life might be.

She frowned, what if it would be like having Cameron all over again? No Troy, just her and the kid. She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. Or what if Troy _is_ here? And they have a perfect family that never fights? And maybe they'll wear dresses and cute little button ups that you see families wear to church.

Gabriella smiled at her ridiculous thoughts but the smile faded when Taylor appeared at the door with boxes in her hand. Gabriella took a deep breath and walked upstairs. Taylor bit the inside of her mouth as she walked behind her. Taylor gave Chad a shrug as she walked passed the door.

Finally, Gabriella finished all tests and they waited to look at it. Gabriella closed her eyes as Taylor bit her lip once more.

Chad sighed and rolled his eyes in annoyance, "Well?"

"Well," Gabriella covered her eyes with as she put it in front of Chad's eyes. Taylor peeked and gave Chad a look.

"You should tell Troy."

Gabriella nodded slowly as she walked to the phone. Taylor stopped her, "I don't think over phone is the greatest."

"Right," Gabriella said but continued to dial. "Hello?"

"Troy," She started and tapped her fingers on the side table nervously. "I, I want you to come here."

She could just hear his smile on the other line, "You do?"

"Yes, please. I miss you," Gabriella said with a frown.

He nodded over the phone, "I miss you too, Gabs. I'll try and be there next-"

"No," She said strongly then calmed down. "I need to tell you something, but I want you to be here okay?"

"I'm at-"

"Please," Gabriella pleaded. She counted the lines in the wood with her eyes as she waited for a reply. "Troy?"

There was still no reply. She sighed and got ready to hang up but heard his voice.

"I'm coming," He said and she grinned.

Gabriella looked at the ring on her finger and smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too," Troy said and shushed his team mates who were awing. She giggled, "Sorry."

"It's okay, I'll be there."

She put the phone back and went to "his" room. She was about to clean it up more but realized he wasn't going to be sleeping there anymore. He'd be sleeping with her in her bed. She smiled and went to her son. "Cam," She whispered to the sleepy boy. "Daddy's coming."

He smiled and she returned it. She kissed his forehead and lead him to her bed. She put the blanket over them and hugged him as they both drifted to slumber. Both anticipating Troy's arrival.

"They're in here," Chad said as he lead his friend to Gabriella's room. The two were still sleeping and Troy smiled. He put his things down and scooted next to them. Gabriella's arm was around Cameron as they faced each other. Troy placed his arm around the two as he kissed Gabriella's neck. He closed his eyes with a smile but felt Gabriella move a little.

"Troy?" She asked with a tired voice. She struggled to open her eyes as she turned around to see him next to her. She smiled and pecked his lips happily. The movement, woke Cameron up as he opened his eyes to see his mom hugging his dad. He smiled brightly and jumped over her to hug him. "Hey dud," He said as he continued to hug him.

Cameron whispered a "Hi" and hopped off the bed. "I'm hungry."

"Me too," Troy said and Chad and Taylor yelled, "Us too!"

Gabriella rolled her eyes at them and groaned as she sat up, "But I'm tired..."

The two boys on the bed pouted and Gabriella laughed and rolled her eyes again. She knew what dinner to make as she went down stairs. She called for Taylor's help and prepared the meal.

"Come and get it!" She exclaimed with a laugh. Gabriella stared at the meal and bit her lip. Taylor saw and rolled her eyes, "Oh stop worrying Gabi. We've done this before, it'll be fine."

She nodded and they all sat down at the table. Troy looked around suspiciously as he noticed the food. It was oddly familiar but he sat down and shrugged the feeling off. Once they finished their meal, he jumped in realization. "I know now!"

"Huh?" Chad asked as he wiped his mouth.

Troy pointed to the food, "All this baby stuff! You have another kid?"

Gabriella nodded, "Well, not yet..."

"Wait, so you don't have a kid from another guy?"

Gabriella's eyes went wide and she glared at him.

Taylor looked worried as she and Chad looked at the two.

"Please don't fight," Chad thought as he crossed his fingers with Cameron.

"You think I'd do that?" She asked and he shrugged.

He put his fork down when she scoffed.

"I would never!" She looked at her ring, "I know how to stay loyal and not have offers to be with other people."

"Are you trying to say something?" Troy asked and Gabriella shrugged as she put her arms up.

"Hey, I didn't-"

Taylor interrupted them, "Please guys, Gabriella has something to say to you. And excuse her she has the craziest mood swings. Trust us."

Cameron nodded, "You needa be careful!"

Troy cooled down with a chuckle. "Sorry," He said softly. "I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay," She sighed. "I'm just moody and then I'm gonna get fat and I'm-"

Troy laughed, "It's okay. I'll be here for you to help you."

She smiled and reached for his hand under the table. He rubbed it with his thumb and looked at her stomach with a smile.

Taylor and Chad smiled at the couple as Cameron continued to eat. "Wait, so I get a brother or sister?" He asked and Gabriella nodded with a smile.

He shot her a grin and cheered, "I'm gonna be a big brother! I'll help out, too!"

"Cool, you can change the diapers," Troy said and Cameron wrinkled his nose. "No way Jose! Not me, that's Uncle Booger's job."

He laughed when Chad groaned, "That was my job last time! Can't we-"

"Relax," Taylor said with an eye roll. "He's kidding."

Troy excused himself and they four just waited for him. All were wondering what he was about to do. Instead of waiting for him in the kitchen, they all migrated to the family room to watch TV.

Chad put his arm around Taylor, "Make sure we don't watch Finding Nemo again."

Cameron giggled as Gabriella jokingly glared at them. They flipped through channels until Troy came back in. He hopped on the couch and acted as if he did nothing.

Gabriella furrowed her eye brows, "What'd you do?"

"Eh, I was on the phone," He said with a small shrug as he rested his arm over Gabriella's shoulder.

They all looked at him, waiting for him to continue. He looked at them then continued, "Oh! Uh, I'm trying to stay here longer... if that's okay."

"It's more than okay," Gabriella said as she looked him in the eyes.

He smiled when the others agreed. "Good, because earlier I talked to everyone and did stuff and I packed my stuff and I-"

"Troy!" Chad said as he waited expectantly. Taylor rolled her eyes at Troy and Cameron laughed again.

"Well," Troy said. "My stuff's here."

Everyone's faces were still confused. Troy sighed as they just sat there trying to take in the information.

"I'm... I'm staying forever."

Everyone grinned as he said that one statement.

**A/N: Sorry it's short slash uneventful. Like I said in others, I'm trying to study cuz I have a test and all but I couldn't resist. So! Review please!**

**Oh and! Maybe two more chapters & this story's a finished thing! **


	21. I am Too

Love Like This

**Chapter 21 – I am Too**

**Holy granola bars!! Look at my reviews! :) Wowie, thanks guys! I was- woow. Okay, sorry if this chapter doesn't fulfill your happy reviewing needs or suuch, but yeah. Thanks so much!**

_"Well," Troy said. "My stuff's here."_

_Everyone's faces were still confused. Troy sighed as they just sat there trying to take in the information._

_"I'm... I'm staying forever."_

_Everyone grinned as he said that one statement._

"Good morning!" She sang as she opened the door, "Wake up, it's time to get up."

"But-"

"No buts," Gabriella said as she pulled the blanket off of him, "Now come on, everyone's downstairs. You don't want to look silly being the last one up."

He rolled over, "One more minute please?"

She rolled her eyes at the same time he rolled his body again, "Oh come on, I gave you ten minutes already. You need to get up already."

He groaned, "Is Maddy still sleeping?"

"No, she's awake. She downstairs with Auntie Taylor and Uncle Chad. She even playing with Taylor's tummy." Taylor was pregnant and was already eight months. Maddy, born with the name Madison Jane, was Troy and Gabriella's second child. She is already one year old. She has wavy, sandy hair just above her shoulders and brown, chocolate eyes like her mother's. Chad and Taylor were about to move out of the large house in two weeks. They had found a house two blocks away.

Cameron, still the smart and spunky boy he is, had turned six this year.

Gabriella sighed and sat on the bed, "Will you please get up?"

"No."

She rolled her eyes once more, "Please?"

Gabriella positioned herself next to him and let her face reach his. She placed a gentle kiss on his lips and he smiled, "That's what I was waiting for."

Fooled you! Thought it was Cameron? Nah, it's Troy. If you didn't think it was Cameron well, just kidding. Anyways, Gabriella smiled back at him and let her hands run through his hair soothingly. She smiled as the ring on her finger shimmered through his hair.

"K, it's time to get up." She said and stood up. She patted down her pants and pulled down her top. She spoke again, "Troy, please, it's easier to wake up Cameron." She tucked a hair behind her ear and pulled her dark gray sleeves up.

"Okay okay," He said as he got up slowly. "One more kiss please."

Gabriella smiled at him and gave him one more kiss like he asked. He nodded in approval. "Okay, what's for breakfast?"

She laughed and shook her head. She walked downstairs and left him to get cleaned up.

Gabriella smiled when Maddy walked as quickly as she could to her. She picked her up and kissed her forehead, "Oh Maddy, if only you could teach Daddy to wake up as early as you."

"You dump water on him!" Cameron cheered with laugh. He scooped up his cereal and put into his mouth, "Just kidding Mommy, I love Daddy so it wouldn't be nice."

She smiled at him as she walked to the table. She put Maddy down and let her walk back to Taylor. Gabriella ruffled his hair. "Ready to try out for the team?"

"Number 14! They can't stop me!" He started to dance and Chad pounded his fist with the little boy's. "Good job booger, maybe you'll be good enough to be number 8."

Cameron shook his head, "No way, that's _your_ number." He giggled, "That would mean I don't play good."

"You're right Cam," Taylor agreed with a laugh, "Uncle Chad wasn't very good... Still isn't actually."

"Oh you're gonna get it later," He assured both of them with a glint in his eyes.

Cameron laughed, "Whatever you say Uncle Booger."

Gabriella gave her son a kiss on the cheek, "Alright, I'm going now." She looked at the clock, "Let Troy know it's his turn to pick up Milk Dud."

Cameron smiled when he saw his dad. He ran to him, "You're picking me up today!"

"I know," He smiled and ruffled his hair like Gabriella did. He walked to Maddy and held her close to him. "We're going to take a nap later because Daddy is still sleepy."

Madison just smiled at him with her chocolate eyes. Her tiny hand reached to touch his hair. She giggled and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Ready Cam?" Gabriella asked as she grabbed her coat.

He hopped off his seat, "Ready."

He kissed everyone in the house until he reached Maddy. "See you Maddy," He kissed her cheek and ran off to his mom.

"Bye Troy," She whispered and kissed him.

**X**

"Maddy, get out of the bathroom!"

Maddy groaned, "Cam, use the other one!"

Maddy was now 14 and Cameron was 18. They were both getting ready for school. Well, at least Maddy was.

"Cam," Gabriella called her son, "Just use the other one."

"But mom," Cameron whined with frustration. He walked into the other bathroom and came back out.

"You know she's only taking long 'cause she wants Ethan to ask her out."

"Ethan?" Troy overheard. He stopped walking and changed his direction towards them. "You mean that boy who is supposed to be her best friend?"

Cameron nodded, "Yup. Being the great big brother I am, I say he's not a good guy."

"He was a good guy when he brought that video game over!" Maddy called in the bathroom.

Gabriella smiled, "Maddy's gonna get her first boyfriend!"

"Oh no she isn't," Troy argued.

The little family was arguing outside the bathroom. Madison came outside with a smile, "Oh yes I am."

"Excuse me?" Troy asked as he glared at his wife, "She's not-"

"Troy," She smiled at him then played with a hair in front of his eyes, "She is."

"No she's not! Ethan's a bad guy." Cameron started as they all walked downstairs. "Not all guys are good guys, some are... are animals!"

Troy nodded, "Good point."

Maddy rolled her eyes, "Oh please! You only know because you _are_ one."

"My point exactly!" Cameron said as the door bell rang. Cameron opened the door as the rest of them walked to the kitchen.

"Hey Uncle," Cameron said as he hugged Chad. The two were now the same height.

Chad ruffled his hair, "Nice shirt Booger."

Chad came sometimes in the morning to carpool with Troy to work. Cameron nodded a thanks to him and walked to the kitchen, ready to continue the discussion.

"Anyways, I'm not an animal." Cameron defended, "I know how to treat the females."

"The females," Gabriella repeated with a shake of her head. She put the carton of orange juice on the table and let them talk.

Maddy rolled her eyes at her older brother. "You _so_ don't."

"I do too!" Cameron said as he scooted closer to the table. "Hit it then quit it." He gave a confident smile and pounded his fist with Chad.

Gabriella gasped, "Cameron Alexander please tell me you have not "hit it" yet."

Madison smirked as she scooped a spoon full of cereal.

"And Chad you-" She was cut off by Cameron.

"Mommy," He said with the same smile he gave her when he was four. "Don't worry, I'm not dumb." He said as he slurped his drink down.

Gabriella looked at Troy then back at Cameron and shook her head.

Cameron looked at his dad and they shrugged their shoulders together.

"Grab something to-go Troy," Chad said as he stood up. "We're running late."

He nodded when Chad walked out of the door. The bus honked and the two kids grabbed their things.

Both kissed their parents and ran outside. "Madison we're talking about this Ethan thing later!" Troy called.

"Okay Daddy!" She said and ran out.

He smiled at the name, still glad he had someone calling him that. He continued to smile, "I'm glad we have a special kind of love."

Gabriella furrowed her eyebrows then laughed at his cheesiness. She smiled and nodded, "I am too."

"A love like this," He whispered then gave Gabriella a kiss.

**X**

**A/N: Well, I guess it's over. Blah, coooould've been better. Thanks for reading! And thanks for sticking with the story even though I gave you guys such a long wait!**


End file.
